Your Own Way AU
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: Una vez le dijeron que se sufría igual si se amaba como si no lo hacía, sin embargo, de saber quién sería la persona de la cual se enamoraría, hubiese preferido sufrir sin amor, no conocer el amor no podía doler de la misma manera que dolía el amarse de esa manera. [Weasleycest, eventualmente Drinny.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: Contiene incesto.**

-_Fanfic dedicado a_ **Im Unloveable** y a **VremyaLuny**, desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Soñar no cuesta nada, es gratis, siempre soñó con el chico de su vida, si no era lo principal en su vida, aun así dedicaba tiempo a pensar en ello de vez en cuando regresaba tarde del trabajo, no era de las chicas que pensara que un hombre da la estabilidad a una mujer, o una pareja, lo que fuere, pero al final del día, había veces que deseaba compartir su tarde en compañía de alguien que sin importar como le hubiese ido en el trabajo, la amara igual, incluso más.<p>

Tal vez su idea del amor no era del todo clara, eso explicaba la razón por la que iba de relación en relación sin encontrar algo que le hiciera permanecer, y cuando el chico ideal llegaba a su vida, al final del día se daba cuenta de que en realidad, no era lo que ella tanto quería.

¿Para qué se quiere perfección si no importa eso al final?

Dejó su abrigo sobre el respaldo del sofá, miró por la ventana, había llegado justo a tiempo, así no se mojaría por la lluvia, giró en su mismo lugar para observar el apartamento por completo, tenía que reordenar su agenda lo antes posible, no tenía mucho caso arreglar el desorden si se iba a mudar en un par de meses, sonrió, tal vez debería recoger un poco, pero el trabajo la tenía absorta en otros asuntos más importantes que poner los trastes sucios en el lugar correcto.

Caminó sin ánimo hasta su habitación, sacó ropa más cómoda que la falda a lápiz que llevaba y las zapatillas, se deshizo el moño y dejó que el largo cabello pelirrojo callera sobre sus hombros.

Regresó a la cocina, buscó algo limpio y como no lo encontró, decidió optar por poner orden, sabía que de todos modos, llegaría ese día, ordenar no sólo su apartamento, sino el desastre que últimamente tenía por vida.

Sonrió malvadamente cuando su celular sonó, esa era una señal divina de que se ocuparía en el trabajo y dejaría las tareas de la casa para otro día, tal vez debería conseguir a alguien que le ayudara con la limpieza para ahorrar tanto problema.

–Hola –contestó en tono neutro, no reconoció el número.

–Hola, hola ¿Es que no sabes que no se debe contestar a un extraño?

–Debo colgarte entonces –sonrió al reconocer la voz de Hermione.

–Me alegra que me contestaras, cambié mi número hace unas semanas…

–Y habías olvidado decirme ¿cierto? Me alegra saber que tan presente me tienes, _amiga._

–No es eso, tú mejor que nadie me comprenderá, eres tan adicta al trabajo que olvidaste llamar a tu madre por su cumpleaños.

–Sabía que algo olvidé –renegó.

–Por fortuna, sólo te pasaste con casi un mes –se burló Hermione al otro lado de la línea –aproveché que los Weasley tendrán cena familiar para decirte sobre mi cambio de número.

–Me alegro, dile a mamá que siento no haber llamado por su cumpleaños.

–Técnicamente estás hablando casi para navidad –se burló de nuevo su amiga.

–Creo que los gemelos te unieron al club.

–Un poco de eso, pero tengo otras formas de torturar a tu hermano.

–No lo dudo por un segundo –ambas guardaron silencio.

–Deberías venir a casa y pasar la tarde con tu familia en lugar de quedarte en casa trabajando.

–Está lloviendo, Hermione, mi auto…

–Es una suerte que mi agencia de taxis a domicilio funcione tan bien.

–Tú no tienes una agencia de taxis…

–Envíe a mi chofer favorito por ti –Ginny pudo imaginarla sonriendo satisfecha.

–No voy a pagar el taxi, no lo pedí –movió la cabeza en negación.

–No lo hagas, lo pagaré por ti, ya te he dicho que es mi chofer favorito, de hecho, le he puesto el cuerno a tu hermano con él más de seis meses.

–De acuerdo –contestó nada convencida.

–Estará ahí en cuanto cuelgue el teléfono, así que es mejor que… -Hermione se interrumpió por el sonido del timbre –que rápido, te veremos en un rato.

–Claro –colgó.

Caminó hasta la puerta a causa de la desesperación de que el timbre no dejara de sonar ni un maldito segundo.

–Podría detenerse un maldito segundo, va a volverme loca –chilló abriendo la puerta de forma histérica.

–No, pues ya lo noté –sonrió el chico que identificó de inmediato –hola Ginny.

–Técnicamente no puedes ponerle el cuerno a tu novio con tu novio –murmuró haciendo que el chico elevara la ceja en confusión.

–Supongo que no, no puedes, a menos que pienses en otro mientras estás con tu novio, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

–Nada, Ronald, me entiendo yo sola, ehm… ¿quieres pasar?

–Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

–No voy a ir así –se observó haciendo que su hermano la observara críticamente.

–No te encuentro nada de malo ¿Qué hay de malo en lo que llevas puesto?

–Pasa o quédate fuera, sólo te advierto que así no iré, y no creo que Hermione se ponga muy feliz si llegas sin mí.

Ron entró al apartamento y observó por todos lados, esa era la razón por la cual las personas normales arreglaban el lugar donde vivían, pensó Ginny, por las visitas inesperadas.

Caminó murmurando algo hasta su cuarto, buscó entre su ropa casual algo que pudiese ponerse, al menos algo más abrigador, no iría en sus cortos shorts y playera de tirantes a su casa, no con el frío que hacía afuera.

–Es para hoy, Ginevra –gritó Ron desde alguna parte del apartamento.

– ¡Ya voy! –Le gritó en respuesta –_maldita sea_ –murmuró para sí misma.

Tomó lo primero que había tomado y se cambió lo más apresurada que pudo, se sentó en la cama para subir el cierre de las botas, tomó su gorra tejida y su abrigo y regresó a la sala.

–Sé que no tiene que importarme –comenzó Ron –pero creo que deberías tener un poco más de orden en tu apartamento.

–Hay un orden en mi apartamento –rebatió molesta –no el tipo de orden que la gente _común _suele tener, pero es un orden, al fin y al cabo.

–Así que supongo que el sofá funge como guarda bragas –contestó y giró hasta ella, tenía unas pantaletas de color rosa y de encaje en la mano –el rostro de Ginny enrojeció en ese momento.

–Son nuevas, por si no notaste la etiqueta –rebatió.

–Ese no es el punto –frunció el ceño.

–Las compré ayer, debieron caerse de la bolsa ¿feliz?

–Y lo demás ¿también se cayó de una bolsa?

–Yo no critico la forma en la que tú y Hermione mantienen la casa ordenada ¿bien? Ahora no critiques mi apartamento.

– ¿No puedes tomarte cinco minutos de tu tiempo para colocar las cosas en su lugar?

–Pensé que era para hoy –caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, Ron caminó hasta ella.

–Esto es mío –le arrebató las pantaletas de la mano y las guardó en su abrigo, azotó la puerta en cuanto estuvieron afuera –sí que el negocio prospera ¿no? –le sonrió cuando Ron quitó la alarma de su auto, le sonrió cuando la miró.

–Un poco.

–Me alegro por Hermione…

–Lo bueno es que te alegras por alguien, aunque no sea por tu hermano.

–Alguna vez deberías dejarme terminar antes de interrumpirme a mitad de… -se quedó callada.

–No te interrumpí –contestó.

–Bueno, me detuve antes, sólo gané esta vez.

–Por supuesto –le sonrió.

No es que no quisiera a su familia, o que se avergonzara de ellos, pero había obtenido empleo antes de salir de la universidad, así que sólo se dedicó a hacer las cosas bien y no perder esa fuente de empleo, le enviaba a sus padres cierta cantidad para ayudarlos, después de todo, ellos se las habían arreglado para sacar a sus siete hijos adelante, que malagradecida sería si no retribuyera un poco lo mucho que ellos hicieron por ella.

Había hecho tan bien su trabajo que no tardó en ascender de puesto, ahora no era la mejor del lugar, pero fue la primera propuesta para mudarse para la nueva sede que se abriría en unos meses, el lugar aún no estaba decidido, vacilaba entre tres diferentes ciudades.

* * *

><p>La casa seguía siendo igual a como la recordaba, se quitó el abrigo en cuanto entró, tal vez era ese calor de hogar lo que la hacía sentir calor en sus mejillas, o tal vez era la vergüenza de no haberle llamado a su madre por su cumpleaños y dedicar más tiempo a su trabajo que a sus lazos familiares.<p>

Tal vez ayudaba económicamente a sus padres, pero seguía siendo una malagradecida por huir en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

–Vaya, vaya, si no fueras pelirroja dudaría que fueras nuestra hermana –sonrió George que la abrazó de inmediato.

–En realidad me retoqué el tinte hace dos días –se burló –el pelirrojo me va más que el negro, no me gusta ser rubia –rió.

–Por supuesto –le sonrió George.

–Me alegra que estés aquí, cariño –sonrió su madre.

–Hola mamá –caminó hasta ella y la abrazó –siento no traerte tu regalo y por no llamar en tu cumpleaños.

–Oh, cariño, no te preocupes, tu tarjeta me llegó igual que tus flores, fue un hermoso detalle –le otorgó una sonrisa amable.

–Ah…

–Así que ¿Cuál fue la elección en la comida? –interrogó Ron caminando a la cocina.

–Y… ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Ginny.

–No tardan en llegar, la familia ha crecido demasiado en los últimos años –comentó su padre.

–Supongo.

–Sólo faltas tú, Ginny, de traer a ese alguien especial a casa –la animó Hermione.

–Si me avisas a última hora, no podré hacer que salga de su casa y abandone el trabajo por…

– ¿Nada? –insinúo Ron recargado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

–Normalmente si las personas no trabajan, no les pagan, y si no les pagan, no tienen como cubrir sus cuentas ¿sabías eso?

–No, así que supongo que es bueno que me instruyas.

–Ron –intervino Hermione.

–No, está bien, que nos diga que no viene a casa y no trae a nadie porque le da pena ser una Weasley.

–No sé si tengo que seguirte instruyendo en tus propios derechos Ronald, pero existe algo llamado _Deed Poll_, si me avergonzara tanto de ser una Weasley, créeme, hubiese recurrido a esa instancia desde que me largué de aquí.

–Hoy no vamos a discutir –intervino su madre en modo enérgico, haciendo que Ron frunciera los labios y Ginny respirara hondo para evitar una escena y arruinar las cosas, no por él, sino por sus padres, el idiota de su hermano no iba a arruinarle esta reunión familiar, después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a una.

* * *

><p>Por comparación al inicio, la tarde mejoró demasiado, la casa Weasley seguía siendo como una madriguera, todos recurrían a ella a refugiarse, y le agradaba el hecho, porque así, sus padres no se quedarían completamente solos.<p>

–Así que… cuéntanos algo –incitó Fred –que tal tu trabajo.

–Va viento en popa, a decir verdad, fui promovida hace un par de meses.

–Oh cariño, nos hubieses avisado, para festejar el hecho.

–No te preocupes mamá, el ascenso fue de: _Felicidades, escalas un puesto, ahora ten estos expedientes, que estén listos a primera hora, _no había mucho que festejar.

–Y… ¿Qué tal la vida personal? –observó a Percy.

–Perfecta.

–Y… para Ginny ¿Qué es perfecto? –George elevó las cejas.

–Él se dedica a trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no tengo a un hombre tras de mí molestándome cada cinco minutos para llamar mi atención, cada que nos vemos pasamos un rato muy agradable.

–Quiero saber el nombre, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de eso.

–Iba en la escuela con Ron y contigo –se encogió de hombros cuando todos voltearon a verla.

– ¿Estás saliendo con Harry? –indagó Ron perplejo.

–No, salgo con Dean Thomas.

–Oh.

–Harry también ha estado muy ocupado en el trabajo –le comentó Hermione –demasiado absorto en el trabajo, por eso pensamos que era él.

–Volver con Harry es algo que no haría –negó y le tomó a su té.

– ¿Cómo es que no me enteré de eso?

–Porque fue un error salir con él, no volvería a cometer ese error, simple.

–Claro, besuquearte con Harry fue un error –sonrió Fred.

–No sabe besar –confesó –y prefiero el calor del anonimato que el ajetreo de la popularidad.

–Lo dice la que está trabajando en una de las firmas más famosas de Londres ¿cierto?

–Nunca he salido en televisión, eso es bueno.

–Harry salió en televisión porque un loco asesino serial asesinó a sus padres cuando él era niño –gruñó Molly.

–Tampoco es como si yo lo hubiese mandado ¿o sí?

–No, pero de todos modos, él no eligió ser famoso por eso.

–De acuerdo, me disculparé con él cuando lo vea.

–Jamás –dijo a unísono con los gemelos y sonrieron.

–Algunas cosas nunca cambian –comentó el Sr. Weasley y se levantó por un poco más de tarta de calabaza.

–Siempre seré una Weasley, papá, aunque piensen lo contrario.

Ron volteo a verla molesto, ella sólo regresó la mirada que en un momento se volvió una batalla.

–Aquí hay más –la Sra. Weasley puso otra charola en la mesa.

–Es hora de que me vaya mamá –comentó al ver la hora.

–Es una bonita tarde cariño ¿por qué tan pronto?

–Tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

– ¿Más importantes que yo? –interrogó George fingiendo indignación.

–Tienes razón, no hay nada más importante que tú, Georgie.

–Si te corren del trabajo, siempre puedes trabajar con nosotros –la animó Fred.

–Prometemos no pagarte mucho y sí esclavizarte más de quince horas al día –prometió George elevando una mano y la otra en su corazón.

–Vaya, la oferta es… tan… tentadora, que tengo tantas ganas de llamar a mi jefe y decirle que renunciaré.

–Adelante –le guiñaron un ojo y les sonrió.

No dudaba que la oferta fuera completamente cierta, al menos en un plano neutral, el único molesto con el hecho de que no visitara tanto a sus padres era Ronald, y tampoco entendía en que momento la estúpida idea de que le avergonzaba ser una Weasley apareció en su cabeza, pero así era él, tonto y despistado.

* * *

><p>George la dejó en su edificio cerca de la una de la mañana, observó su portafolio y después los trastes en todos lados.<p>

Tomó la segunda opción, poner orden a su propio hogar.

–No tengas miedo de volverte una ama de casa, Ginevra –se consoló.

Cuando todo quedó en su lugar, regresó a su portafolio, miró el reloj en su muñeca, marcaban cerca de las 4:58am, y aún tenía que trabajar, jamás debió permanecer en esa reunión más de lo previsto, suspiró; sería la primera vez en años en que no llevaría un expediente listo a primera hora del día.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, vengo a publicar otro fic... y esta vez no es un OS, está dedicado a <strong>VremyaLuny<strong> y a **Im Unloveable, **y espero que sea del agrado de todos, no sólo de ellas, espero que alguien lo lea y comente, _si quieren_.

Gracias por todo.

_22Fahrenheit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes son propiedad de **J.K Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Se duchó de forma rápida, se alistó y salió rumbo al subterráneo, odiaba el hecho de no tener auto, pero era algo que tenía que solucionar después, fue todo el camino a la oficina repasando mentalmente todo el expediente, de forma que pudiese arreglarlo rápido en la oficina antes de que incluso el jefe lo pidiera, sentía cierto placer al dejar todo su trabajo sobre el escritorio del jefe y ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de éste por su eficiencia.<p>

-Buenos días Srta. Weasley –saludó Richard, el portero de la empresa.

-Buenos días –le sonrió educada y corrió hasta el elevador.

Tenían que hacer que subiera más rápido, miró su reloj en su muñeca, tenía quince minutos para armar el expediente.

-Srta. Weasley –saludó Tiffany.

-Buenos días, Tiffany.

-El Sr. Moody ya ha llegado –le informó.

Ginny sintió que su estómago se caía al piso, sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer desde su nuca por toda su espalda, las piernas no le reaccionaron en ese momento, pero se sobrepuso en un segundo.

-Estaré en mi oficina –sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

-No ha preguntado por mí ¿cierto?

-No, por el momento no, Srta.

-Me avisas de inmediato si lo hace, adivina su pensamiento si es necesario.

-Por supuesto –asintió con una sonrisa.

Corrió hasta su escritorio y sacó sus cosas del portafolio, comenzó a organizar los expedientes en prioridades, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a hacer las anotaciones que ya había pensado en el subterráneo, no sería cuestión de mucho tiempo, sólo tenía que recordar hacer letra legible.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió para darle paso a su jefe, venía acompañado de otro hombre que no reconoció, pero no le importó, estaba justo a la mitad para terminar sus pendientes que tendría hechos, si no se hubiese quedado en casa más del tiempo necesario.

-Buenos días Ginevra –saludó el Sr. Moody.

-Buenos días Sr. Moody –se puso de pie.

-Él es Draco Malfoy –señaló al hombre detrás de él –debo suponer que lo conoces.

-Draco Malfoy –repitió buscando en su cerebro, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era cuentas y un par de propiedades en el extranjero que debería buscarse precio comercial –El fraude de…

-No ese Malfoy –interrumpió él un poco molesto.

-Por supuesto, claro, ese fue a cargo de la empresa de Lucius Malfoy, lo siento, pensé que…

-Es mi padre –gruñó molesto –pero no soy ese Malfoy.

-Claro.

-Ya está listo el informe y los expedientes ¿cierto?

-No en realidad –se llevó la mano al cabello, si hubiese tardado menos en arreglarse el cabello, tal vez eso no le estaría pasando.

-No sé qué ocurre –miró a Malfoy –te dije que ella es una de las más eficientes, todo está sobre mi escritorio incluso antes de que yo llegue ¿puedo saber la razón de ésta…?

-Lo siento –se disculpó –en realidad no estaría pasando pero…

-Está pasando –comentó Malfoy serio.

-Bien, no sé cómo esto puede competerle a usted, Sr. Malfoy, no hay ningún caso donde su nombre aparezca.

-Tal vez lo olvidó en casa ¿no lo cree?

-Por supuesto que no, hago mi trabajo de la manera más cuidadosa posible.

-Tendrían que ser diecisiete expedientes en su mesa, Srta. Weasley –Malfoy elevó la vista de su escritorio y la observó directamente a los ojos –sólo tiene dieciséis en su escritorio.

-De acuerdo, ésta no eres tú, Ginny ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que ocurre? ¿Te encuentras enferma?

-No, lo siento –se cubrió el rostro apenada –ayer por la tarde fui a ver a mi familia, no es una excusa –aclaró rápidamente cuando Draco Malfoy interrumpiría –de hecho Sr. Moody, usted mejor que nadie sabe que jamás he puesto excusas, me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio… -el hombre elevó una mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.

-No es el fin del mundo –le sonrió –comprendo que alguna vez pasara esto ¿cuántos años tienes trabajando para nosotros?

-Siete años –contestó.

-Te has tomado éste trabajo mejor que nadie, incluso cuando ni siquiera era un trabajo formal, eres de las mejores, sabes que para triunfar en la vida, se necesitan hacer sacrificios en la misma, la familia puede llegar a ser el mayor y más doloroso sacrificio de todos –se encogió de hombros.

-Aun así, es mejor perder a un elemento que perder a todos, Alastor –continúo Malfoy.

-Lo sé, sólo espero que puedas llegar a ser tan bueno como ésta chica, Draco, porque si no, voy a sacar tu trasero más rápido de lo que te toma llegar hasta la silla.

-¿Me está corriendo? –los miró incrédula.

-¿Qué? –la observó Moody –por supuesto que no, pero… ¿acaso no te informé de la oficina que se abrirá?

-Sí, pero me dijo que cuando las cosas se formalizaran me lo haría saber.

-Claro, supongo que olvidé decirte lo demás, tomarás capacitación –levantó ambas manos para detener su queja –no hay nada que no conozcas ya de la oficina, nadie mejor que yo lo sabe, pero es requisito para que vayas allá.

-¿No sabe la localización aun?

-Sí, por supuesto que la sé.

-De acuerdo –asintió seria.

-Una cosa más, estarás a cargo de Draco mientras se familiariza con la empresa.

-Espero que puedas estar en tu capacitación y ayudándome.

-Sólo espero que aprendas rápido –gruñó.

-No toleramos la holgazanería –sonrió Moody y salió.

Ginny volvió a sentarse en su lugar, las piernas le temblaban por alguna razón, levantó la vista cuando Malfoy se aclaró la garganta.

-Hablando de molestar a las personas con sus familiares ¿Eres la hermana del idiota de Ronald Weasley?

-¿Disculpa? –frunció el ceño.

-Pelirroja, pecosa, un tanto…

-No sé cómo puedes conocer a mi hermano, ustedes huyeron de Inglaterra por el fraude que tu padre hizo.

-Sí, tenía doce –se encogió de hombros –me sorprende que sepas el hecho muy bien.

-Cuando entré a la empresa me hicieron conocer la historia de la empresa al igual que sus casos más sonados y mejor remunerados, uno de ellos fue el caso de tu padre.

-Debí suponerlo ¿Qué harás con el expediente que falta? Porque supongo que me pondrás a trabajar ahora mismo.

-Buena idea, pero sólo trabajarás en uno, y que no sea tan importante, no me fio de…

-Del hijo de un ladrón.

-Un desconocido –observó los expedientes.

-Puedo ir por el que te hace falta –sonrió socarrón.

-Primero muerta a que pongas un pie en mí casa.

-Por supuesto –sonrió –entonces supongo que le dirás a Alastor que saldrás por lo que te faltó.

-Conozco a alguien que podrá ir por él.

Tomó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos.

-Hola –dijo la chica somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

-Vaya, es un récord, las nueve de la mañana y Hermione Granger dormida.

-¡Las nueve de la mañana! –Chilló casi histérica –gracias por despertarme, por algo eres mi mejor amiga ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tienes el número de alguno de los gemelos?

-Sí ¿por?

-Necesito que alguno me haga un favor.

-Puedo decirle a Ronald.

-No quiero verlo, no después de cómo se comportó ayer.

-Son tal para cual, si no supiera que son hermanos, lo pensaría –gruñó -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Olvidé un expediente en mi casa, se quedó sobre… -miró a Draco.

-¿Sobre?

-El depósito de la taza del baño.

-¿Qué hace un expediente sobre el depósito del baño, Ginny? –soltó una carcajada.

-Lo estaba leyendo mientras me lavaba los dientes, me di cuenta de que era muy tarde y salí muy rápido.

-Tengo una hora de retraso.

-Suena mal ¿han usado protección?

-¡Ginevra! –Chilló –mandaré a Ronald, ya es momento de que comiencen a retomar esa relación que solían tener.

-Bien, supongo que mantienes el duplicado.

-Por supuesto, si no soy yo la que va a verte, una histeria de que cuando vaya a tu casa llevarás muerta dos meses y nadie lo notó, y el pánico crecerá en lo que la policía puede abrir, así que por eso te pedí el duplicado.

-Me parece bien –se burló –gracias.

-De nada –colgó.

* * *

><p>-Conste que me ofrecí a ir por él –comentó cuando habían pasado ya tres horas.<p>

-Ya te lo dije, antes muerta que tú pongas un pie en mi apartamento, te quedarás aquí –guardó en su cajón del escritorio los demás expedientes y les colocó llave.

-Muestra definitiva de desconfianza.

-Nunca dije que no desconfiaba de ti.

Salió de su oficina un tanto molesta, su apartamento no estaba tan lejos, incluso donde vivían Hermione y Ron no estaba tan lejos ¿cómo es posible que se tomara tres horas llegar?

-Tiffany ¿no ha venido nadie a buscarme?

-No –contestó seria apartando su vista del trabajo.

-Gracias –se giró y caminó hasta su oficina.

-Srta. Weasley –la llamó de nuevo.

-¿Sí? –volteo, Ronald estaba de pie frente el escritorio de Tiffany.

-La busca el chico –lo señaló con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Ven –le ordenó pero Ron no se movió, así que caminó hasta él, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró.

-¿No te da pena hacer un escándalo en tu oficina?

-Largo de aquí, Malfoy –ordenó.

-Mmm, me temo que no –se cruzó de brazos y observó a Ronald.

-Sal de aquí Malfoy –dijo seria.

-Alastor me dijo que eras una persona educada, así que si me tratas como un bicho, no me iré.

-Podrías ¿por favor? Salir de aquí.

-Bien –se puso de pie poniendo los ojos en blanco –controla ese carácter –pasó su pulgar por la mandíbula de Ginny pero ella le dio un manotazo.

Esperó a que los hombres en la oficina dejaran la amenaza implícita en la mirada y Draco desapareciera de la oficina, iba a hablar pero se vio interrumpida.

-¿Tienes a Draco Malfoy en tu oficina? –la pregunta sonó más como acusación.

-El Sr. Moody me dijo que tenía que ponerlo en orden en las cosas de la empresa.

-Pensé que eras su mejor elemento, no paras de decir eso siempre que vas a casa.

-No necesito alardear sobre mi puesto en este lugar, Ronald.

-Pues eso no es lo que parece cada que les cuentas a los demás como va tu vida laboral.

-Que seas un fracasado no es mi culpa –soltó –no es mi culpa que tengas que vivir del salario de Hermione.

-Yo no vivo del salario de Hermione.

-Tendrías que estar trabajando –miró su reloj –las personas normales trabajan a ésta hora –golpeo su reloj.

-Te estoy haciendo un maldito favor –le recordó.

-A la que le haces el favor es a Hermione, porque ella te mantiene.

-Ella no me mantiene ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

-Siento herir tus sentimientos, y perdón por sacarte del… -observó a su hermano, tenía una playera que parecía una segunda piel de lo ceñida al cuerpo que le quedaba ¿cuándo había adquirido un cuerpo atlético? –trabajo.

-La próxima vez –sacó el expediente de la parte trasera de los pantalones –di el lugar exacto, y si no recuerdas donde lo dejaste, evítame buscar por todo tu apartamento.

-¿Buscaste por mi apartamento? –su mueca de enfado se volvió en una de terror.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros –no es que fuera muy agradable buscar por todos lados.

-Donde…

-Deberías contestar –se encogió de hombros y caminó por la oficina.

-Weasley –contestó –Sí, sigo en mi oficina Sr. Moody, por supuesto, sí, ya tengo el expediente en mi oficina, Ron… mi hermano me hizo el favor de traerlo, claro –colgó haciendo que Ron quitara la vista de los enmarcados de la pared.

Gruñó cuando la puerta se abrió pensando que Malfoy volvía, pero se quedó callado cuando un hombre gordo, con un parche entró cojeando notablemente.

-Chico pelirrojo –habló el hombre y sonrió –hermano de Ginny.

-En realidad ella es mi hermana –sonrió.

-Alastor Moody, el jefe de tu hermana –le tendió la mano.

-Ronald Weasley –hermano de su empleada.

-Veo que lo atractivo es de familia, te gusta estar en forma, ya lo vi.

-Sí, solía jugar fútbol, pero bueno, ya no, tengo que ocuparme en algo, no todos somos tan inteligentes como usted ¿es complicado llevar una empresa tan grande como S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury?

Ginny observó a su hermano y después a Moody, que se quedó callado meditando y después su gesto se volvió turbio.

-Disculpa, me temo que… ¡Oh por supuesto! –Soltó una carcajada –Los avengers –negó –por un momento no entendí la referencia.

-Es hora de que te vayas, Ron –habló Ginny apenada.

Moody la observó y negó divertido, palmeó el hombro de Ron y volvió su atención a Ginny.

-Deja el expediente con Draco –ordenó –él se hará cargo del asunto a partir de ahora.

-Pero…

-Te estoy dando una orden, él podrá consultarte si tiene alguna duda, así que más te vale mantener ese celular encendido y en un lugar con señal, Weasley, sabes que no tolero la irresponsabilidad y la holgazanería.

-Por supuesto, entonces me concentraré en…

-No –sentenció –los demás pendientes se los dejarás a Thomas, es el único casi tan competente como tú –miró a Ron y no dijo nada –tu capacitación comenzará la próxima semana –suspiró –es mejor que dejes en ridículo al encargado ¿te queda claro?

-Si Sr. Moody.

-Tu familia debe estar muy orgullosa de ella –le habló a Ron.

-Por supuesto que lo estamos, Sr. Moody –se encogió de hombros –es sólo que a veces es difícil decirle eso cuando casi no la vemos.

-Ronald –intentó callarlo Ginny.

-A veces se hacen sacrificios grandes, por resultados grandes, señor Weasley, las oportunidades se van presentando como las tomamos y van desapareciendo en cuanto dudamos un poco, tómate la semana –le indicó a Ginny –ya has sacrificado demasiado en un tiempo, y espero que Malfoy no sea un completo estúpido como para que puedas dividir tu tiempo entre la capacitación y tu familia, tomando en cuenta…

-Lo haré –lo interrumpió seria –gracias Sr. Moody.

Fue hasta su portafolio y guardó sus cosas, abrió el cajón y sacó los demás expedientes y colocó un post it en ellos.

-Tiffany ¿podrías venir un momento?

-En seguida.

La chica observó como una tonta a Ron que sólo le sonrió como gesto de amabilidad, y salió de ahí con el cuello tan torcido como hubiese sido posible.

-No puedo creer que le hablaras así a mi jefe –se quejó.

-¿Qué? Parecía Fury –se encogió de hombros.

-¡Fury es afroamericano! –chilló.

-Te acuerdas de Fury –le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, no sufro de alzhéimer.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿O preferirás el subterráneo?

-¿No tienes que volver al trabajo? –lo observó y se colocó su saco.

-Te dieron la semana libre para disfrutar con tu familia antes de que te dieran otra responsabilidad más, hasta donde yo sé, soy de tu familia ¿no?

-Si no fueras pelirrojo, lo dudaría –le sonrió divertida.

-Vamos –le abrió la puerta.

-Espera –lo detuvo –todavía tengo que darle órdenes a Draco.

-Bien –gruñó –pero ese tipo jamás me ha agradado.

-Tampoco a mí, no te preocupes.

Regresó hasta su escritorio y dejó una lista de todo lo que tenía que hacer, dudaba que Draco fuera tan inútil, de serlo, Moody jamás lo hubiese dejado a él en su lugar, hubiese dejado a Dean, después de todo, como lo había dicho, él era el único que se esforzaba también por ser bueno en el trabajo.

-¿no vas a despedirte de tu novio, _Dean Thomas_? –la miró enojado.

-No tengo que despedirme, lo veré después, simple como eso.

-Supongo que lo harás.

-Tú no te despides de Hermione cada que te vas ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué razón no lo haría? –la observó.

-Perdón, no sabía que le rendías cuenta de todo.

-Depende que es todo –sonrió –no le digo cada que voy al baño.

-Eso es bueno, sería un poco asqueroso.

-Dije ir, más no como lo hago.

-De acuerdo ¿crees que aun encontremos una hamburguesa en…?

-Es la una de la tarde, Ginevra, por supuesto que hay.

-De acuerdo, porque tengo tanto antojo de una como no tienes una idea, la última vez que estuve a punto de comer una… Lavander se la comió porque fue demasiada la espera.

-¿Demasiada la espera? –La observó –ese lugar cierra a las seis.

-Bueno, digamos que… el caso era un poco… complicado.

-¿Dejaste a Lavander esperando hasta que hora?

-La una y media de la mañana –frunció los labios arrepentida.

-Dejaste a tu mejor amiga ¿en dónde?

-Aquí, se quedó dormida en uno de los asientos de la sala de juntas, son muy cómodos así que…

-Sí que debe apreciarte mucho para hacer eso.

-Ronald, se comió mi hamburguesa, tú no le haces eso a las personas que aprecias ¿o sí?

-Si me dejan esperando tanto tiempo, sí, y disfrutaría del hecho.

-Eres igual de malvado que ella.

Ron condujo hasta el apartamento de Ginny, jamás la había visto comer como… él lo hacía, cosa que le divirtió, había pedido tres hamburguesas sólo para ella, sí que debía amarlas.

-La primera vez que te llevé dudabas en comer una –le recordó Ron.

-Ni siquiera luce como un lugar donde venden comida americana, Ron, luce como un hotel de menos de una estrella.

-Jamás te llevaría a un hotel –gruñó molesto.

-Tenía diecisiete ¿Qué esperabas que pensara al ver ese lugar tan descuidado?

-Las cosas que lucen más descuidadas son las mejores –comentó –siempre son…

-¿Cómo tú? –interrumpió ella haciendo que Ron la observara.

-Iba a decir deliciosas, pero gracias por llamarme lugar descuidado y guarida de vagos.

-Lo siento –se dejó caer en el sofá y subió los pies a la mesita –deberías decirle a Hermione que venga cuando termine el trabajo –le sugirió haciendo que Ron hiciera una mueca.

-¿A qué se debe eso? –lo interrogó.

-En serio te crees con el derecho de interrogarme sobre mi vida privada con mi novia después de hace no sé cuánto tiempo que no te veo.

-He visto a tu novia dos veces por mes, a veces más.

-A mi novia, mejor a ella que a mí –se puso de pie molesto.

-Ella no es tan histérica como tú, además, no sé de qué podría hablar contigo.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que podríamos hablar, o simplemente no conmigo, sino en casa, sino con toda la familia, no sólo conmigo ¿por qué crees que esto tiene que ver sólo conmigo?

-¿Y no? –elevó las cejas.

-¡Llevo años cubriéndote el trasero Ginevra! ¿Cuántos cumpleaños más olvidados? Día de la madre, día del padre, navidad, no lo sé, todas las fechas las olvidas.

-Pensé que había sido Hermione la que mandó las flores para mamá.

-No, pues no fue ella, fui yo, y es un poco molesto y frustrante que te alejes tanto de la familia, eres una maldita malagradecida –gruñó.

-Gracias.

-Mis padres sólo nos tuvieron a Percy, los gemelos y a mí porque querían una hija –le recordó –y la única que por desgracia tuvieron, se olvida de ellos todo el maldito año.

-¡Tengo un trabajo! –le recordó y se puso de pie para encararlo.

-Ya sé que tienes un trabajo, haces que mi novia me envíe a tu oficina para que vea cuanto te has superado a ti misma y a nosotros.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Por qué Hermione tiene un duplicado de tu apartamento y no yo! –Le gritó enfurecido –porque no mamá, porque no Fred, porque no Bill ¿Por qué ninguna persona en la familia está demasiado cerca de ti Ginevra?

Retrocedió, su pregunta sin duda la hizo retroceder, tenía razón, Lavander solía ir cada semana a pasar un par de días con ella, incluso Hermione iba de vez en cuando y se quedaba un fin de semana ¿por qué nadie de su familia lo hacía?

Ron se quedó mirándola, esperando una respuesta convincente de su parte del porque los evitaba.

-No lo sé –contestó encogiéndose de hombros –todo mundo hizo su vida, inclusive tú –lo observó –me fui de casa y a nadie pareció importarle, inclusive a nadie le pareció importante venir a visitarme las primeras veces, era una chica idiota que se mudaba sola a la ciudad, acostumbrada a una casa llena de ruidos –observó a otro lado y después a Ron de nuevo –el trabajo es lo único que llena éste lugar de ruido, o al menos mi cabeza –Ron fue hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

* * *

><p>hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews <strong>VremyaLunny, Im Unloveable, Crquet, R0llercoster y This Is Chewbacca,<strong> significan mucho para mi, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, he de comprender si no.

si escribí algún nick mal, lo siento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de** J.K. Rowling**, y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

><p>–No la estaba pasando muy bien en esa época ¿lo recuerdas? –murmuró sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Ginny.<p>

–Lo sé, no sé qué es lo que estoy reclamando –le sonrió y se alejó de él.

–No fue correcto que reaccionara así, las cosas pasan y…

–Pero fue mi culpa –lo observó –admitámoslo Ron, fue mi culpa, arruiné tu mejor oportunidad… y hoy cuando se lo dijiste a Moody… me sentí la peor persona en el mundo.

–No tenías que sentirte así.

–En serio no tenía –sonrió –por supuesto que sí tenía, es bueno que me siga la culpa, te estaba echando en cara que eras un mantenido y un fracasado ¿Quién tuvo la culpa de eso? –negó y caminó hasta la ventana, Ron se quedó ahí de pie.

–Tal vez no era un buen jugador y se libró algún equipo –sonrió pero no hablaba en serio, él más que nadie sabía que era un tipo prodigio en el fútbol.

–Aun así –se cruzó de brazos y lo observó –eso realmente te arruinó, no hablando sólo del terreno profesional, sino tu relación con Hermione.

–Sigo con ella ¿no lo recuerdas? Sólo ayudaste para que ambos nos diéramos cuenta de que realmente nos queremos y que no hay nadie en el mundo mejor para nosotros.

–Sí, pero eso fracturó su relación, y no te atrevas a negarlo, Ronald, Hermione me lo ha dicho, y ni siquiera sabe que fue mi culpa lo que pasó, me siento tan culpable, tal vez debería decirle.

–Sí, decirle –se burló y se alejó más, llevándose la mano al rostro –ella no va a entender nada, Ginevra, si tú le cuentas que fue lo que pasó, no va a concordar la versión que se dio en un principio.

– ¡Te atropellaron por mi culpa Ronald! –Chilló enfurecida –te recuerdo que iba como histérica y crucé sin ver…

–Y Hermione preguntará la razón por la cual ibas histérica que no te preocupaste por ver ¿y qué vas a responder? –lo observó, sus ojos brillaban llenos de desesperación.

–No lo sé… tal vez…

–Tendrías que decirle la verdad –sentenció serio.

–Tienes razón –se burló de ella misma –soy una idiota, perdón, tal parece que me encanta echar a perder tu vida, lo siento, no estaba pensando muy bien las cosas.

–Lo sé –afirmó él con una sonrisa –pero la historia se quedará como cuando la conté por primera vez ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió y observó a otro lado.

–Deberías irte, no quiero que te pelees con Hermione de nuevo.

–No peleamos –contestó, Ginny lo observó.

–Crees que soy estúpida ¿cierto?

–No, no creo que lo seas –negó él de inmediato.

–Hermione es mi mejor amiga, Ronald, pasa aquí el fin de semana cuando te vas a no sé dónde, perdón si ella cree que le estás poniendo el cuerno de nuevo.

–Jamás la engañe –le contestó molesto –le dije que no sabía lo que sentía por ella, y que quería tiempo, salí con otras mujeres en ese tiempo, me acosté con ellas, pero jamás la engañé, ella y yo no estábamos juntos, así que no es engaño.

–Oh, disculpa entonces, tu novia es una loca histérica insegura, porque ya una vez le dijiste que no la querías, que lo mejor era que se fuera, que si en realidad significaba algo en tu vida la buscarías.

–Estaba enojado –le gritó enfurecido –odiaba a todo el mundo de la misma manera en la que me odiaba a mí mismo, me la pasé dos años siendo una mierda de persona, herí a Hermione de una manera en la que jamás hubiese deseado, lo sé, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, jamás.

–Me alegro que realmente la ames –le sonrió –hablaré con ella.

–No es necesario, puedo solucionar con ella nuestros problemas, no soy ese chico otra vez.

–No, no vas a decirle que te dije, no quiero que ella piense que he roto nuestra promesa.

–La has roto, Ginevra.

–No, porque no he dicho todo –le sonrió y fue por su celular

–Dos veces en un día, dime que tu hermano llevó lo que pedías.

–Sí, de hecho sigue aquí, en casa ¿quieres pasar al final de tu jornada laboral y pasarla bien con tu novio y tu cuñada?

–No, en realidad los tríos jamás han sido parte de mis fantasías –se burló.

–Estoy hablando en serio, cenar, una o dos copas de vino, té, si estás en recuperación –sonrió aunque Hermione no la veía.

–De acuerdo, pero mi jornada laboral es hasta las…

–Nueve –la interrumpió.

–No se molesten en posponer el alimento tanto tiempo, puedo cenar mientras ustedes cuentan anécdotas divertidas.

–Le diré a tu novio –sonrió –te esperamos aquí, puedes llegar antes, no importa.

–De acuerdo –rió.

Observó a su hermano que observaba serio en su dirección.

–Sí que se llevan bastante bien.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? –Se encogió de hombros –iré a cambiarme por algo más cómodo –caminó lejos de la mirada de su hermano.

Abrió su armario en busca de algo cómodo para ponerse, se quedó helada al ver la primera prenda que había sobre sus cosas perfectamente dobladas, aunque estaba hecha bola como si alguien la hubiese arrugado en frustración, y supo quién fue, porque siempre estaba oculta al final de sus todo.

Se puso unos jeans y un playera de manga larga, se puso unos converse y salió a la sala, Ronald estaba serio viendo por la ventana.

–Veo que la encontraste –dijo seria.

–Sí, por eso te dije que no había sido tan agradable buscar por todos lados.

–Me la regalaste…

–El día que me atropellaron, lo sé, no lo he olvidado Ginevra, lo que me sorprende es que aún la tengas, eso es todo.

–Es cómoda –se encogió de hombros y él volteo a verla.

–Eso explica el olor –dijo sin expresión alguna.

–La lavé, no iba a dejarle el olor a sudor –sonrió.

–Nunca dije que oliera a sucio después de todos estos años.

–Menos mal –bajó la vista.

–Siento haber arruinado las cosas para ambos ese día, Ginny, sé que dices que es tu culpa lo que pasó, pero en realidad fue mía, quien te hizo salir como histérica fui yo.

–Nunca fuiste sutil en nada –se encogió de hombros.

–No creo que haya sutileza en algo así ¿no lo crees?

–Tiene que haberla, por lo menos un poco.

–Comprendo, decirle a mi hermana de diecisiete que comenzaba a gustarme después de besarla es algo que se puede decir con mucha sutileza, como es que no lo pensé –negó molesto.

–Al menos el carro te arregló las ideas ¿no es así? –fingió una sonrisa.

–Sí, arregló mis ideas y desarregló mi pierna –se encogió de hombros.

–Lo siento, ya lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, no debí salir corriendo ese día, pero…

–No hay forma sutil de reaccionar cuando tu hermano de dieciocho te regala su playera del equipo usada, te besa y después te confiesa que comienzas a gustarle como una chica ¿cierto?

–Cierto –bajó la vista –no hay forma sutil de reaccionar.

–Al menos pude usarla una vez –le quitó la playera de las manos, observó el número dos gravado y su nombre en el R. Weasley

–Ron…

–De todos modos –fingió una sonrisa al ver la playera de rayas blancas y negras –no sé de todos modos ¿quién en su sano juicio quisiera jugar en el Newcastle United? –le regresó la playera.

–Tú –suspiró –estabas tan emocionado ese día…

–Olvidemos ese día –le pidió.

–Fue un error –le dijo haciéndolo fruncir los labios y asintió después.

–Un error –repitió.

– ¿Quieres té? –le sonrió Ginny, él negó.

–Bien ¿quieres que vayamos a comer fuera o pidamos algo para comer aquí?

–Pensé que le dijiste a Hermione…

–Ella llegará como a las diez y media, dijo que no nos sintiéramos mal si comenzábamos nosotros –le sonrió.

–Como sea, en ese caso.

– ¿Tailandesa? –sonrió, Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Tú nunca le pones pero a la comida –sonrió –pero bien, hoy quiero complacerte, iremos a donde tú quieras.

–Puedes hacerme un emparedado y no me quejaré –se encogió de hombros.

–Emparedado ¿estás seguro que quieres una comida así de sencilla?

–Muy seguro –sonrió.

–Bien, primero… contestaré –corrió hasta su celular –hola Tiffany –sonrió.

–Srta. Weasley, el Sr. Thomas me ha pedido que le marque.

–Bien ¿por qué?

–Bueno, ha entrado a su oficina por algo y se ha topado con el Sr. Malfoy, se han puesto a discutir, el Sr. Moody no está y no lo he localizado, así que usted ha sido la segunda opción del Sr. Thomas.

–Me tomará un par de minutos, Tiffany, pero en seguida voy.

–Muchas gracias –suspiró agradecida.

–Y bien ¿y mi emparedado?

–Lo pospondré, en la oficina hay un caos que…

Ron la sujetó de la muñeca con firmeza, sus ojos azules brillaron en desaprobación.

–Bueno ¿es acaso que en esa empresa nadie puede arreglárselas solos?

–Es mi trabajo, Ron.

–El Sr. Moody ha dicho que…

–A quienes dejó a cargo se están matando, sólo vamos, y te prometo que te haré todos los emparedados del mundo, lo juro –Negó molesto pero al final caminó rumbo a la puerta.

–Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

–Claro, por eso querías el número de los gemelos en lugar de pedirme un favor a mí –gruñó.

–Eres el mejor hermano del mundo que vino a éste sin uno idéntico –besó su mejilla y salió apresurada.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, era casi la hora normal de salida, Ron iba quejándose de todo en el trayecto, todos los observaron raro, o a ella, mejor dicho, entró a su oficina y vio el desorden.

–Bien, aquí estoy.

–Oh cariño –Dean caminó hasta ella y la besó –me alegro que… ¿Qué mierda tienes puesto para un día de oficina, Ginevra? Si el Sr. Moody…

–Se ve atractiva –se burló Draco –en serio –le sonrió.

–Ehm –observó a ambos confundida –gracias y ¿Qué se supone que pasó?

–El chango inútil de tu novio, ha entrado aquí, pensando en que estarías tú, me vio a mí, y se puso histérico a decir que estaba robando los casos –contestó Draco.

– ¿Es acaso que no te informó el Sr. Moody que Draco ocupará mi lugar en la oficina?

–No ¿te corrió el loco ese? –se sorprendió.

–No, pero estaré en una capacitación para la empresa –le contestó.

–Una capacitación –hizo una mueca –no me digas que todos tenemos que ir, porque…

–No, sólo yo, por eso Draco se quedará en mi lugar, se hará cargo de algunos casos, tú de los más importantes.

–Él va a arruinar las cosas.

–Por eso es que voy a estar a cargo de él.

–Bien ¿para que necesitas capacitación si estás más familiarizada que nadie con la empresa? –Dean apenas parecía prestar atención.

–Sí, Ginevra –la llamó Draco con una sonrisa superior en su rostro –dinos ¿por qué necesitas capacitación?

–Por qué se hace lo que el Sr. Moody dice, Draco, y si el Sr. Moody quiere que tome una capacitación, lo haré.

–El Sr. Moody quiere que ponga en ridículo a quienes dan ese curso –habló Ron.

–Seguro que es por eso –se burló Malfoy.

–Guarda silencio, o haré que tu oficina sea el cuarto de escobas.

–Quiero ver eso, pero sólo por el hecho que quiero ver como lucen esos vaqueros desde otra perspectiva –elevó las cejas.

–Ron –Ginny alcanzó a detener a su hermano.

–No entiendo la razón por la cual me hicieron venir –gruñó enfadada –tengo cosas más importantes que arreglar sus rabietas –los observó molesta.

–Eres la segunda al mando cuando el Sr. Moody no está –intervino Dean.

–Bueno, ahora es él –señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Draco.

–Genial, ¿estás segura que no nos llevará a la quiebra o que hará un fraude enorme como su padre?

Ron volteo a otro lado con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando Draco se lanzó encima de Dean para golpearlo.

–Oh no –gruñó Ginny –Dean Thomas detente ahora mismo, igual tú Draco Malfoy.

–Se están peleando por el fraude o por ti, no entiendo –dijo molesto Ron.

–Tienes que estar bromeando –lo asesinó con la mirada –Ya basta ustedes dos.

Ginny podría no ser tan buena como su hermano en fútbol, pero también lo jugó, porque era el deporte de la familia, así que era ágil y un poco fuerte, y le ayudaba llevar jeans y tenis, se metió como pudo entre los dos y sujetó a Draco y lo alejó de Dean.

–Vete de aquí, Dean –ordenó.

–No –intentó ir hasta Draco de nuevo, así que Ginny lo observó sobre su hombro enfurecida, la mirada de advertencia que le dio, lo hizo retroceder –vete ahora a tu oficina, Dean Thomas, es en serio.

–Bien –azotó la puerta.

– ¿Necesito abrazarte también para que me sueltes? –bromeó Draco al notar que ella seguía rodeando su cintura con sus brazos –así que ¿puedo preguntar la razón por la cual me abrazas a mí y no a tu novio?

–Dean está acostumbrado a recibir órdenes mías –contestó e intentó alejarse pero Draco la sujetó de la cintura con una sonrisa engreída en los labios.

–Ahora ya sé quién es el pasivo en esa relación –Ginny se puso roja ante el comentario –yo también podría acostumbrarme a recibir órdenes tuyas, sobre todo si llevas un vestido corto de cuero.

–Sólo verás la fusta –contestó Ronald junto a ellos.

–Bien –la soltó –sólo porque traes guardaespaldas –le guiñó un ojo, le sonrió, para sorpresa de su hermano.

–Ya que estoy aquí ¿alguna duda con el expediente?

–Además de tu mala letra, no, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a los jeroglíficos –sonrió.

–Idiota –negó con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Antes de que te vayas, revisé los demás expedientes, faltan dos con tu firma y… -observó a Ron –tomando en cuenta que tomarás el consejo de Alastor, y pasarás tiempo con tu familia, para no molestarte o intentar no hacerlo, fírmalos ahora, prometo que no es ninguna cesión de derechos.

–En verdad aprecio eso –se burló, repasó los expedientes y colocó su firma al final de cada uno.

–Eso es todo, ahora puedes poner a tu novio en su lugar, me encargo del gorila –observó a Ron.

–No es ningún gorila –gruñó –y agradece que soy una persona centrada, o ya te hubiese golpeado –le dio un puñetazo en el hombro haciéndolo reír.

–Puedes dejarlo coqueteando con Tiffany, si te parece.

–Espérame un segundo, donde quieras –observó a Ron.

Cruzó el pasillo y entró sin tocar a la oficina, Dean estaba detrás de su escritorio, murmurando palabrotas que eran dignas de un mercenario.

–No puedo creer que no me dijeras, Ginevra, ¿no se supone que somos novios?

–Bueno, has estado ocupado, y nadie mejor que yo entiende lo molesto que puede llegar a ser que alguien te quite el tiempo.

–Sí, pero no te pedí que me informaras sobre tus cursilerías emocionales y personales, sino algo que me concierne, como el hecho de que un estúpido defraudador se quedará en tu lugar.

–No veo el por qué, el Sr. Moody me lo informó apenas hoy, sino se tomó la molestia de decírtelo a ti, es porque en realidad no te concierne, Dean.

–Claro, claro, pero tú si pudiste decirme, no…

–No me importa, es decisión del Sr. Moody y acaté sus órdenes, sabes que no suelo compartir nada del trabajo que no sea autorizado por él –observó los expedientes aun con el post it, relegados a un rincón.

Caminó hasta él respirando para controlar su enojo.

–No te me acerques, no estoy interesado en tus mimos para tranquilizarme.

–No, no es eso –tomó los expedientes con la nota aún.

_Dean. _

_El Sr. Moody quiere que te encargues de los expedientes en mi lugar, Draco Malfoy está encargado de mi departamento ahora._

Se los mostró y Dean hizo una cara de arrepentimiento.

–Cariño…

–No, no me interesa tu cursilería ahora, o nunca más, Dean.

–Estás terminando conmigo.

–Nunca pensé que fueras un idiota –se encogió de hombros.

–Dame los expedientes –le ordenó cuando abrió la puerta.

–No –contestó seria.

–Tú no eres nadie en esta oficina, sólo una empleada más que sólo eres la favorita del jefe porque quiere acostarse contigo –le gritó haciendo que la puerta de la oficina de Ginny se abriera de par en par en un solo golpe.

–Me importa un rábano lo que creas, Dean, he trabajado siete años en esta oficina, he comprobado con trabajo que puedo superarte a ti diez veces.

–El Sr. Moody dijo que…

–Sí, pero ahora decido yo que Malfoy está más que capacitado para resolver estos expedientes.

–Eres una idiota, él sólo llevará a la firma a un…

–No me importa –le dio la espalda –así tenga que dividir mi tiempo y quitar las horas de comida, Draco Malfoy terminará esto a tiempo, y te hará quedar como el simio que eres.

Azotó la puerta de su oficina, su respiración estaba incontrolable al igual que su corazón, que latía como loco.

–Ginny –Ron fue hasta ella –oye…

–Estoy bien –le sonrió –sólo fue el coraje.

–Apuesto que quiso volverse el dominante en un segundo –comentó Draco.

–Es mejor que te calles porque si no…

–Cálmate –lo sujetó de la mano Ginny –por favor.

–Segura que no vas a meterte en problemas por el pequeño espectáculo.

–A Alastor no le conviene correrla –los tranquilizó Malfoy –les aseguro eso.

–A ti nadie te está metiendo.

–Estoy tranquilizándola –observó enfadado a Ron –está a punto de entrar en un coma… no lo sé en algún tipo de coma.

–Estoy bien, sólo… por favor –miró a Ron –vámonos de aquí.

–Por supuesto –la sujetó con firmeza de la cintura.

–Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento si se te atora algo –volteo hasta Malfoy –Tiffany tiene mi número, no importa si son las tres de la mañana…

–Sí, ya, vete, Weasley –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo cuando Ron se volteó.

Ron la ayudó a subir al auto, todavía estaba alterada, él iba con el ceño fruncido.

–Éstos imbéciles sólo te hacen venir a esto –gruñó –la próxima vez te juro que…

–Ya, todo estará bien.

–Estás segura que el Sr. Moody no se exaltará.

–No me importa –contestó seca.

–Ginny, si él…

–Si es necesario volver a la oficina, asistir a la capacitación lo haré, pero no voy a dejar a Dean con esos expedientes ¿lo entiendes?

–No, ¿Qué más da?

–Ronald, estamos hablando de cerca de 50 mil millones en uno de ellos.

–Wow y se los dejarás a Malfoy.

–Yo no estoy en éste trabajo por el dinero.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que… ahora me pregunto ¿cuánto tienes en el banco, Ginny?

– ¿Crees que mis papás compraron una casa en Londres por suerte? –le sonrió.

–Wow así que tú la compraste.

–Oh no, me quedé con ella en un caso –se encogió de hombros.

–Y el apartamento donde vives…

–Ese lo paga la oficina, de hecho lo han pagado desde que me mudé.

–Qué suerte –dijo sorprendido, Ginny sonrió al verlo tan confundido.

* * *

><p>Hola, bueno paso a dejarles capítulo, tengo que admitir que ésta historia va más rápido de lo que pensé que fluiría, aun más que la de Haters, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews: <strong>VremyaLuny, Im Unloveable, This is Chewbacca, Crquet y R0llercoster, <strong> Espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia, nos leeremos después, gracias por todo.

_22Fahrenheit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

><p>Condujo entretenido haciéndole preguntas, y ofendido porque se sentía engañado por sus padres.<p>

–No puedo creer que nos engañaran –dijo ofendido.

–En realidad no, al menos no en realidad, yo les comenté a mis padres si querían venirse a la ciudad –observó a su hermano –me dijeron que no, porque no querían vender la casa, así que les dije que podía ayudarlos, se negaron a recibir dinero de mí, así que… lo pensé, les dije que sabía de una propiedad en la ciudad, que el dueño quería venderla, pero que no le importaba que fuera al contado, la vieron y a mamá le encantó, ellos creen que la están pagando.

–Ellos creen.

–Les abrí una cuenta alternativa, se depositan a sí mismos –se burló –además fue bueno, porque así aceptaron mi ayuda económica mientras ellos terminaban de cubrir el precio total de la casa.

–Eres cruel, sólo debiste obsequiarla y ya.

–Ellos se hubiesen negado, los conozco, y tú también, así que mejor los hice felices.

–Suena más como a cochino arrepentimiento –contestó.

–Como sea, pero lo hice ¿Qué has hecho por ellos? –Lo observó –no eres capaz de cortar el césped cuando mamá lo pide.

–Tengo una pierna mal –le recordó.

–Ronald…

–Ya lo sé –sonrió –no es como si me faltada, cojeara o algo así, pero a veces funciona el hecho de decir "Me duele".

–Eres un mal hijo.

–Lo sé, prometo que ayudaré a mamá con el césped cada que lo pida de ahora en adelante.

–Bien –sonrió.

–Si tú les dices la verdad sobre la casa.

–Van a apalearme.

–Y yo disfrutaré viendo –la observó.

–Se supone que eres mi favorito ¿no?

–Yo nunca dije que fueras mi favorita; tengo seis hermanos.

–Cinco de ellos hombres, soy la única chica en ellos –hizo puchero –ni siquiera porque soy la niña pequeña de todos soy tu favorita –aprovechó el alto para acercar su rostro al de su hermano –ni siquiera mi cara triste te conmueve, no tienes sentimientos –incrementó el puchero cuando él no volteo a verla.

–Tan sensible como una roca –murmuró cuando Ginny se alejó de él.

–Ya lo noté –le sacó la lengua divertida.

–Si no le hubieses hablado a Hermione, podríamos ir a casa, y pasar la tarde con la familia.

–No, hoy no, hoy es sólo nuestro hasta que llegue Hermione –sonrió –así ya no podrás quejarte.

–Yo me quejé porque no pasas tiempo con _toda _la familia.

–Como sea, eso podrá ser mañana –asintió y aplaudió emocionada.

–Eres como una niña pequeña, no puedo creer que tengas tanto dinero en el banco y que tus compañeros de trabajo te tengan tanto miedo.

–Tú también me temes –lo observó de soslayo.

–No es verdad –frunció el ceño.

–Cuando estoy molesta me temes, tengo el carácter de mamá, _cariño._

–Bueno, eso es cierto –sonrió.

**–&–**

Hermione llegó a las nueve de la noche al apartamento de Ginny, ni siquiera tocó, abrió la puerta, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño a Ron.

–No se supone que tienes sólo un repuesto –la observó.

–Sí, pero tengo un repuesto del repuesto, por si lo pierdo –sonrió –hola –se acercó a él, rodeo su cuello y lo besó –hacia mucho que no pasábamos la noche juntos.

–Ahm –Ginny se aclaró la garganta –puedo dejarlos solos –sugirió.

–Me agrada tu idea –sonrió Hermione.

–Si me ocupan para algo, estaré fuera el resto de la noche.

–Espera, espera –Ron se alejó de Hermione –oye ¿A dónde piensas ir?

–Con alguno de sus amantes ¿no creías que le era fiel a un simio como Dean, o si? –se burló.

–Iré a casa de Lavander, lo prometo –elevó una mano y la otra la llevó a su corazón.

–Los gemelos hacen eso cada que mienten –frunció el ceño Ron.

–Es bueno que ellos sean sólo gemelos, no trillizos –les guiñó un ojo y salió cerrando la puerta.

**–&–**

Hermione observó a Ron, estaba serio, como se comportaba últimamente.

–No hubiese echado a Ginny si sabía que te pondrías como antes, Ronald.

–No es tan cómodo tener sexo con mi novia en la casa de mi hermana.

–Piensa que ella también tiene sexo aquí.

–Pero es su casa, Hermione.

–Igualaremos el marcador, la dejaremos tener una noche de pasión con Dean en la casa –besó el cuello de Ron.

–Pero no en nuestro cuarto –sonrió un tanto incómodo.

–Prometido.

Las manos de Ron fueron hasta la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, la castaña sonrió aun en los labios de Ron, acarició los pectorales de éste y después rodeo las caderas de él cuando la jaló hacia arriba, el beso se hizo un poco más apresurado de lo que normalmente se hacía, por lo regular comenzaban lento y después iban aumentando la intensidad, a lo mejor era la excitación del lugar, no todos los días tenían oportunidad de hacerlo en el apartamento de Ginny.

–La habitación es por allá –le informó Hermione agitada con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Bien –sonrió él y caminó con Hermione en brazos hasta la habitación que le indicó.

Se dejó caer en la cama junto con ella, que sonrió y lo besó delicadamente, acarició su mejilla.

–Me encanta que las cosas entre nosotros estén mejorando –susurró.

–Las cosas entre nosotros no han ido mal, Hermione –frunció el ceño.

–Has estado un poco neurótico últimamente, no puedes negarlo.

–Es algo normal, haces planes conmigo y después llamas porque te quedarás trabajando.

–No tendría que quedarme trabajando si te comportaras como un novio normal.

–Soy un novio normal, la única diferencia es que mi pierna tiene metal.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso Ron.

–Pues no entiendo mi anormalidad –frunció los labios y se paró.

–A eso, no inicie esta conversación para terminar peleados, sólo fue un comentario donde te hice saber lo mucho que me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, ya sea en la cama o fuera de ella.

–Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo también –colocó sus manos en sus caderas y se cuadró frente a ella.

–Veré si Ginny no está muy lejos, es un poco injusto que la echara de su propio apartamento para que al final, no pasara nada.

Ron la sujetó de la cintura y la pegó a él en un gesto de arrepentimiento, tenía razón, Hermione trabajaba cada vez más, y él no había podido distinguir el hecho de que era lo que le molestaba más, que ella trabajara una larga jornada laboral, o el hecho de que había estado más cerca de Ginny que inclusive él.

–No le llames, hagamos que valga la pena nuestra noche aquí –la besó.

La volvió a llevar hasta la cama y comenzó a quitarle el saco color beige que llevaba puesto, la blusa color hueso que le quedaba un poco floja fue la siguiente, Ron pegó sus labios al pecho de la chica cuando notó el encaje blanco de su sostén, deslizó sus manos desde sus costillas hasta las caderas de la castaña y comenzó a besar su cuello de una manera pasional.

Ella se alejó para quitarle la playera que dejaba poco a la imaginación, cuando lo conoció estaba apenas en forma, con su accidente había durado dos años en recuperación, después de eso le perdió la pista, pero hacía tan sólo tres años que se habían vuelto a encontrar, se había dado cuenta que toda esa ira la había concentrado en el gimnasio, estaba atlético, cada musculo tenía su forma como se suponía que tendría que tenerla, y gustaba de presumir sus pectorales marcados que a más de una chica la hacía babear.

Gimió cuando las manos anchas del chico comenzaron a masajear sus pechos, besaba su cuello y lamía dirigiéndose hasta su lóbulo, volvió a besarla, se alejó de ella y bajó el cierre y desabotonó la falda de la chica, la bajó junto con las medias, acarició lentamente las piernas de ésta y unió sus labios a ellas, otorgando pequeños besos húmedos a donde sus labios se acercaban, la recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y quitó las pantaletas blancas de Hermione, las arrojó hacía donde no estorbaran.

La castaña se removió cuando la lengua de Ronald se acercó a su intimidad, explorándola como si jamás lo hubiese hecho, y es que él siempre lo hacía, le hacía el amor como si jamás se lo hubiese hecho antes, y cada vez era igual o más excitante que la anterior, se alejó de ella cuando la escuchó gemir aún más fuerte de lo que normalmente lo hacía, llevó su mano hasta su lubricado sexo e introdujo uno de sus largos y gordos dedos en el interior de la chica, que no pudo evitar volver a gemir, provocando la risa de su novio que unió uno más de sus dedos al juego.

–Ron –chilló de placer.

–Espera un poco, Herms –sonrió –es muy pronto aun.

Pegó sus labios a una de las entrepiernas de la chica sin perder el rito de su mano en ningún momento, pasó su lengua desde la rodilla hasta que se unió a sus dedos.

Se alejó de ella cuando la sintió convulsionarse sobre la cama, Hermione se sentó sobre la cama y observó a Ron con una sonrisa, le indicó que se recostara en la cama y él obedeció.

Gateo un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la erección de su novio y la introdujo en su boca, haciéndolo gemir, haciéndola sonreír a ella.

La mano ancha fue hasta la cabeza de la castaña para hacer un poco más rápida la acción, cerró los ojos cuando a pesar de eso, siguió haciendo el movimiento lento.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar nombrarla, en su cabeza la castaña no ocupaba el lugar entre sus piernas, sino otra persona, no quería equivocarse al nombrarla.

Tomó el mentón de Hermione y la llevó hasta su boca y la besó mientras ésta se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él, guiando a su miembro al interior de ella, haciéndola gemir y a él gruñir del placer.

Era el sexo más apasionado que habían tenido, al menos en esa semana, el movimiento circular de caderas de Hermione sobre él era todo menos lento y las embestidas que él le otorgaba eran rápidas, pasionales, la dejó debajo de él para poder hacer el vaivén aún más rápido, mordió el labio inferior de la chica haciéndola gruñir y jalar su cabello en respuesta al placer.

**–&–**

Cerca de las seis de la mañana Hermione se levantó a duchar, él sólo se acomodó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque no estaba dormido.

–Estuvo bien –escuchó a Hermione hablar.

–Por lo menos la pasaron bien –contestó Ginny en tono neutral.

–Sí, lo único malo es que me verán extraño por que vaya con la misma ropa a la oficina.

–No seas boba, puedes usar algo de mi armario, no sería la primera vez.

–Bueno, ¿estás segura? No lo sé, puedo usar ese traje sastre café.

–Tengo varios, Hermione.

–El que nunca me quieres prestar, ese de blusa a cuadros, corbata, saco con doble bolsa en el lado izquierdo, ya sabes, formal e informal, Ginny, ese traje ha sido mi sueño desde que lo vi.

–El Rag and bone primavera 2009.

–Exacto –contestó emocionada.

–Puedes tomarlo –sonrió.

–Eres la mejor amiga –la abrazó y corrió hasta el cuarto de Ginny.

Ron observó a su hermana sonreír, tenía puestos unos jeans flojos y un sweater tejido con una G, su cabello iba en una trenza sobre su hombro derecho, se alejó de ahí sin ni siquiera mirar en su dirección.

Quince minutos después, Hermione se sentó junto a él, el traje que llevaba le quedaba bien, pero no pudo evitar imaginar a su hermana en él, si a Hermione le lucía espectacular ¿cómo luciría en ella?

–Ginny está preparándote el desayuno –lo besó –pagaré por el favor después, así que desquítate por el tiempo que te ha descuidado, sin arrepentimientos tontos –sonrió –nos veremos en casa después.

–Iré a ver a mis padres –dijo con voz ronca.

–Lleva a Ginny, le hace falta vida familiar –sonrió.

–Lo haré, te veré un poco noche ¿no te molesta?

–Para nada, tengo que hacer trabajo hasta tarde, te amo, no lo olvides.

–Claro que no lo haré, Hermione, yo también te amo.

_Mentiroso._

Se colocó sus bóxer y salió a la sala, Ginny estaba en la cocina, por lo poco que pudo ver estaba haciendo huevo revuelto y tocino.

–Luce sensacional –murmuró detrás de ella, con apenas unos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo con el de ella.

– ¡Oh santos cielos! –se echó hacia atrás chocando con el pecho desnudo de él.

–Lo siento, no sabía que tenías la conciencia tan cochina –sonrió.

–Pensé que estabas dormido –reprochó.

–No, pero ¿pensabas llevarme el desayuno a la cama? –sujetó las caderas de Ginny.

–No, ¿por qué haría eso?

–Porque soy tu hermano favorito.

–Al menos el único que no vino al mundo con un gemelo.

–Así que los gemelos en realidad son tus favoritos.

–No sería ético tener un hermano favorito, los demás podrían sentirse ofendidos.

–Pero quieres ser mi favorita.

–No tengo una hermana menor o mayor la cual se pueda sentir desplazada en tu cariño –sonrió.

–Es bueno saberlo, lo que pides no es justo.

–No debes confundir justicia con equidad, Ron –sonrió.

–Ah ¿y qué es equidad? Instrúyeme.

–Equidad, del latín _aequitas_, de _aequus_, "Igual"; del griego…

–Sí, sí, no quiero la etimología –frunció el ceño.

–Bueno te diré la definición, virtud de la justicia del caso en concreto –sonrió al ver el gesto de su hermano.

–Eso tampoco ayuda mucho.

–Lo sé, sólo quería ver tu cara de tonto al no entender –se burló ella.

–Habla en un idioma conocido y te entenderé –sentenció Ron.

–Bien –lo observó divertida y puso su atención a la estufa –Cualidad que mueve a dar a cada uno lo que merece, o en su caso, justicia, imparcialidad en un trato o un reparto, también "bondadosa templanza habitual"; a la propensión a dejarse guiar por el deber o por la conciencia, más que por la justicia o por la ley escrita, o en términos…

–Ya, no es como si estuviera en clases de leyes.

–Oh, yo sólo te estaba instruyendo ¿no es lo que querías? –lo observó sobre su hombro, Ron se encogió de hombros.

–Tú eres muy equitativa entonces ¿cierto? Por qué nos das a cada uno de nosotros lo que merecemos.

–No, los hubiese pateado si fuera equitativa –se rió.

Le sirvió un enorme plato con huevo y tocino, jugo de naranja y lo necesario para que desayunara.

–Eh –la detuvo cuando se alejó rumbo a la sala.

–Eh… ¿faltó algo? –lo observó.

–El hecho de que no piensas desayunar conmigo, eso faltó.

–Oh, perdón, desayuné muy temprano, y después me tomé un té con Hermione –se encogió de hombros.

–Me imagino que te detuviste en algún sitio a desayunar sola.

–Bueno –hizo una mueca –Malfoy me habló por la mañana, no entendía algo de uno de los expedientes, me dijo que si podía venir a mi apartamento, pensé en ustedes teniendo una noche/mañana de pasión y le dije que no, me invitó a desayunar para solucionar su duda.

–Saliste con él.

–Yo no saldría con él si no fueran cosas del trabajo, lo sabes, no me cae muy bien, buen provecho.

–Aun así piensas dejarme desayunando solo.

–Bien, iré por unas cosas, mientras, puedes comenzar a desayunar.

Fue a la sala y tomó su portafolio y regresó hasta la cocina, se sentó en el taburete frente a él y sacó sus documentos.

–Creí que Moody dijo que te tomaras el resto de la semana para disfrutar de tu familia –la reprendió.

–No hables con la boca llena –frunció el ceño.

–Perdón –masticó y tragó –pero estás rompiendo la orden de tu jefe.

–Me dijo que tenía que dejar en ridículo a los de la capacitación –le mostró los folletos –Draco fue muy amable en traerme esto –sonrió.

–Te trajo hasta acá –frunció el ceño.

–Sí, mi auto no estará listo hasta dentro de dos días, no quería venir por el subterráneo.

–Desayunaron muy temprano.

–Le dije que si se le complicaba algo no importaba la hora, me llamara.

–Suena a pretexto para verte –se encogió de hombros.

–No lo creo, además comprendo que ese caso en particular se le haga complicado.

– ¿Mucho dinero de por medio? –la observó

–Lo siento, mi boca es una tumba cuando se refiera al trabajo.

–Supongo, espero que él también.

–Bueno, sin duda me ha dejado con una buena impresión, le gusta trabajar, no todos se quedan hasta las cuatro de la mañana con su supervisor –se encogió de hombros –y a las cinco le piden que mejor se vean en persona –sonrió.

–Te agrado el _desayuno _al parecer.

–Un poco, y hablando de desayunos ¿terminaste?

–Sí, extraño el desayuno de mamá.

–Nadie se había quejado de mis desayunos.

–Me imagino que la mayoría quieren quedar bien comiendo tu comida y así llevarte a la cama.

– ¿Quién haría eso? –se burló.

–Yo lo haría.

– ¿Hermione cocina bien? Porque ahora me he quedado con esa duda, por lo regular hago yo el desayuno cuando ella y Lavander se quedan, nunca se han quejado, Dean tampoco –frunció los labios –la dejaré cocinar alguna vez.

–Me iré, comeré algo en el camino –se levantó, Ginny lo observó de soslayo y se mordió el labio.

Si le teñían el pelo y le quitaban las pecas, tal vez luciría como cualquier otro chico de Inglaterra, pero era su hermano, por esa razón sus pensamientos encaminados a su casi desnudes tenían que detenerse en ese preciso momento.

–Por lo menos podrías ducharte –le comentó, Ron volteo a verla con una sonrisa divertida.

–Me imagino que también tienes ropa que puedas prestarme –elevó una ceja.

–No creo que seas de la talla de Dean –caminó hasta su habitación.

–Tienes ropa de Dean Thomas aquí –la sujetó del brazo.

–Auch –se soltó –solía pasar un par de noches aquí cuando teníamos que trabajar en un caso juntos –se encogió de hombros.

–Trabajar –murmuró no muy convencido.

–Ronald, cuando tengo que trabajar trabajo, no lo uso de pretexto para terminar teniendo sexo con la persona.

–Claro, supongo que tengo que creerte.

–Espera –colocó sus manos en los pectorales de su hermano y al notarlo se puso roja –tengo un poco de ropa que pensaba regalarle a los gemelos, está nueva, pero puede quedarte.

–Comenzaré a sentirme menos preciado si sigues hablando de los gemelos –se cruzó de brazos.

–Cierto, entonces puedes irte oliendo a fluidos.

–Llegaré rápido –besó su mejilla y fue a la habitación.

Siguió su propio consejo cuando Ron se fue, tomó una ducha y se quedó bajo la regadera un tiempo extra, no podía hacerlo tan seguido, se puso unos jeans y una playera de tirantes, observó el sweater que dejó sobre el sofá en su habitación, hacía mucho que no se los ponía, optó por uno guinda, su madre le enviaba uno cada año, así que tenía bastantes.

Almorzó un emparedado y se dedicó a revisar todo lo referente a la capacitación, contestó los mensajes de Hermione y de Lavander, y cuando no tuvo más que hacer, se recostó sobre el sofá y se quedó dormida, hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía una siesta, por corta que fuera.

–Dime que sigues viva, por favor –escuchó en su oído y después sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal –Ginny –sintió algo pesado en su cadera, abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con la cara de Ron.

– ¡Qué demonios haces aquí! –chilló asustada, él quitó la mano de su cadera.

–Son las dos y media de la tarde, pensé que dijiste que hoy sería día familiar.

–Voy a morir de un infarto por tu culpa, dos, dos en un solo día ¿eso es lo que quieres? Porque ni siquiera eres mi beneficiario si me muero –recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y respiró lo más hondo que pudo.

–No era mi intención, pensé que estabas muerta.

–No tienes tanta suerte –le sonrió.

–Vamos –la jaló de la mano –tenemos un largo camino.

Ginny jugó con las estaciones de radio, hasta que dejó una que no sonaba tan mal.

–Esa canción me recuerda a nosotros –comentó Ron de la nada haciéndola voltear.

–Ahm ¿y por qué? –lo observó.

–_Do you remember the first time? I can't remember a worse time, but you know we've changed so much since then, oh yeah, we've grown._

–Ah ya veo, por eso te gusta esa canción.

–No realmente –se encogió de hombros.

**–&–**

Se bajaron aun hablando de trivialidades, no sabía si a esa hora sus hermanos estarían ahí, o la razón por la cual estarían ahí, después de todo, ya estaban lo bastante grandecitos como para seguir en casa de mamá y papá.

– ¡Hey tú! –chilló George al verla.

–Hola –sonrió.

–No te atrevas a dar un paso más en esta casa.

Observó a Ron y se tensó ¿Por qué el trato mal por parte de George?

–Es uno de tus favoritos –se encogió de hombros Ron, pero aun con el ceño fruncido.

–Ehm… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó.

–Mamá, Ginevra ha vuelto a robar uno de mis sweaters –Chilló George haciendo un gesto de berrinche como si se tratase de un niño dando la queja a su madre en vez de un hombre adulto.

–Venguemos eso, Georgie, eso no puede pasar –lo consoló Fred.

Fred y George se acercaron a ella, que se echó a correr por sugerencia de Ron, pero no es como si pudiese hacer mucho, dos contra uno, Fred la rodeo por la cintura y la elevó girando con ella, haciéndola reír divertida.

–Esto es un atropello a mi persona –chilló divertida.

–Ha sido un atropello a mi guardarropa –contestó George.

– ¡Suéltenme! –gritó entre carcajadas.

–Sostenla, Freddy –pidió George.

–Ya basta, van a asesinarla, y no somos beneficiarios –gruñó Ron.

–Sostenla, bien Ronnie –gritó su madre con una amplia sonrisa desde la ventana, él negó y rodeo la cintura de su hermana mientras George y Fred le quitaban el sweater.

–Es mi sweater –chilló aun entre risas.

–Tiene una G, de George –reprochó el gemelo.

–Y también de Ginevra –se removió entre los brazos de Ron, que la sujetaba fuertemente contra él.

–Tu nombre es Minevra Golly Weasley –se burló George.

Ginny observó a Ron, que no la había soltado.

–Gracias por defenderme –golpeó los pectorales de éste.

–De nada, supongo –se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

–Y aun así quieres ser mi hermano favorito –hizo puchero.

–Digamos que quiero ser más que eso, aunque sí tu favorito –se alejó, se quitó el sweater y se lo puso a ella –vas a morirte de frío por culpa de esos tontos.

* * *

><p>Hola, Ya les dije que extrañamente ésta historia está fluyendo más rápido de lo que yo misma pensé, así que es por esa razón que estoy actualizando más seguido ésta que la de Haters In Love.<p>

De antemamo, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **This is Chewbacca, Crquqet, VremyaLuny, Im Unloveable, R0llercoster y Grozera **el hecho de que te crearas una cuenta sólo para comentar me hace sentir muy agradecida.

Espero que les siga gustando el fic. Nos leeremos después.

_22Fahrenheit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención alguna de lucro.

* * *

><p>Entraron a la casa después de una mirada intensa por parte de Ron, su madre la abrazó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

–Me encanta que estés aquí, cariño, al menos seguido –besó sus mejillas y acunó su rostro entre sus manos –tu padre se pondrá muy feliz al verte.

–Espero que lo haga mamá, sino romperá mi corazón en muchos fragmentos y tendré que buscar la reparación del daño –bromeó.

–Así que le quitarás la casa –concluyó Ron mordiendo un panqué.

–No, en realidad pediría que se me recompensara mediante una cantidad incontable de abrazos por su parte, posiblemente unas cuantas palabras bonitas y muchos besos y mimos.

–Eso no es necesario que los pidas –dijo Fred frunciendo los labios para que se vieran más voluptuosos y caminó hasta ella –sólo necesitabas pedirlos, hermanita.

–No confió en tu buena voluntad –se cruzó de brazos.

–Me he puesto mi bálsamo para labios olor a hongos de rana –sonrió –es muy saludable para los labios, lástima de olor, mira –la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un par de besos en la mejilla.

– ¡Basta Fred! Eso huele horrible –hizo una mueca.

–Tú querías mucho cariño de parte de la familia ¿Qué mejor que tu hermano favorito sin su múltiplo? –sonrió dando besos por el resto de su cara.

–Pero sin el bálsamo de excremento –se removió.

–Eres una exagerada, parecieras hermana de Percy –se alejó.

–No… sí soy hermana de Percy –recordó y soltó una risita divertida que contagió a los demás.

–Eso tiene que saberlo Percy, ella es la única a la cual no le avergüenza ser familiar de él.

–Cada que nos preguntan, lo negamos –informó George.

–Hasta mamá lo niega –confirmó Ron recargado en la isla comiendo otro panqué.

–Tú no puedes comer eso –le dijo su madre quitándole el panqué de la mano.

–Mamá –se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

–El doctor lo dijo –lo puso en la isla, pero alejado de él.

–Entonces ¿por qué razón los haces? –se quejó.

–A estas alturas, Ronald Billius Weasley –sentenció su madre –creí que sabías el dato que no eres hijo único.

–Pero sí el más pequeño –se estiró por el panqué pero su madre le dio un manotazo.

–Ginny lo es –frunció el ceño su madre.

–Lo sé, pero me refería a que no comparte lo mismo que yo y mis cinco hermanos, mamá –recordó Ron –ella es una _chica _y nosotros somos _chicos._

–Aun no nos consta que tú lo seas, Ron –se burló George haciendo que Ginny se riera junto con ellos, pero se detuvo cuando Ron la observó molesto.

–Creo que a Hermione sí –intervino con voz un poco ronca ya que quería reírse.

–Es eso o a Hermione le gustan las chicas –argumentó la Sra. Weasley.

– ¡Mamá! –Chilló Ron –esto es el colmo.

–Lo siento cariño, yo sólo quería bromear junto con tus hermanos, si no lo hago ahora, cuando llegue tu padre él lo hará por mí.

–No pues gracias por el consuelo –frunció el ceño.

Él se unió a la carcajada, aprovechando el momento para tomar el panqué y esconderlo.

–Bien, ahora largo de aquí, déjenme terminar la cena.

–Yo te ayudo –se ofreció Ginny.

–No cariño, no te ofendas, pero ésta receta sólo la conocerás el día que me muera, antes no.

–Oye, entonces ¿cómo me saldrá bien?

–La práctica –sonrió –ve con tus hermanos a jugar en el arenero, corre –se burló su madre.

Se unió a los gemelos en su improvisado juego de fútbol, obviamente ella contra los dos, ya que Ron no pudo unirse a su equipo… o al de los gemelos, cerca de las cinco, el que se unió fue Charlie, que aparte de Ron, era el único prodigio del fútbol en la familia, todos lo jugaban bien, pero no eran tan buenos como sus dos hermanos.

–No es justo que te unas a Charlie para ganarnos –se quejó Fred.

–No es justo que ustedes hagan dos contra uno para ganar –la defendió Charlie.

–Tú que haces aquí, para empezar –comentó George.

–Me regreso en una semana, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mis papás, y ustedes, es genial que Ginevra se uniera a nosotros ahora –la abrazó –he venido varias veces y no has estado.

–Nadie me ha informado que has venido –lo abrazó también.

–No nos mires, con que sólo mires a Fred, es como si nos miraras a los dos –sonrió George.

–Vamos adentro, es hora de la cena –sonrió Charlie por el comentario del gemelo.

–Iré por Ron –se soltó Ginny.

Caminó hasta el árbol de melocotón más al fondo, era donde se escondía Ron cuando estaba muy molesto con alguien o cada que se jugaba ese deporte que pensó estaría prohibido en la familia, pero no.

–Tú sí que eres imposible –se quejó, Ron volteo asustado –mamá dijo que no podías comer panqués –frunció el ceño.

–No puedo, pero son deliciosos, es imposible no comerlos.

–Sólo robaste uno –comentó.

–No, sólo recuperé uno de los que había robado mientras se burlaban de mí.

–No sé de donde sacas tanto apetito.

–Hace mucho que no como panqués, es sólo eso, no fui yo quien se comió tres hamburguesas en menos de cinco minutos.

–Tenía hambre –se encogió de hombros –además, soy una chica de buen comer, creo que eso es de Weasley, Weasley que no come como un animal, no es Weasley, sencillo.

–Y no hablemos del apetito sexual –se burló.

–Realmente eso no quiero hablarlo –retrocedió.

– ¿Por qué no? –elevó la vista para verla.

–Porque es incómodo, Ronald, por eso.

–No me incomoda hablar de eso –se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, ya que estaba sentado sobre una de las raíces.

–No ¿Qué tal anoche con Hermione? –se cruzó de brazos y él sonrió.

– ¿Estás tratando de intimidarme o de retarme? –le sonrió.

–Fuiste tú quien dijo que no le incomodaba hablar de eso, no yo.

–Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de anoche, Ginevra? ¿La parte en la que pensé que estaba contigo en lugar de con ella? –giró hasta su hermana.

–Y-yo… Eso es asqueroso, Ronald –contestó molesta y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

–Pues entonces deberías preguntarle a Hermione que tal la pasó anoche, para que te des una idea que tan asqueroso estuvo –se acercó a ella.

–Me imagino que ella…

–Pregúntale –sonrió –para que sepas de lo que soy capaz de lograr estando con ella pensando en ti, lo único que tienes que imaginar es lo que lograría si en realidad fueras tú.

–Ron –musitó y sus mejillas ardieron aun más haciéndola tragar saliva.

–Ginny –acercó su rostro al de ella.

–R-Ron –tartamudeo cuando el rostro estuvo aun más cerca, la mano fue hasta sus pectorales para detenerlo pero él la retuvo cerca de él por la cintura –R-Ron ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –retuvo la respiración cuando los labios de Ron rozaron los suyos.

–Prométeme que no saldrás corriendo si lo hago, prométemelo –le suplicó.

Ginny asintió rozando aun más sus labios con los de Ron, quien quitó el poco espacio que había entre ellos, sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella de manera rápida y posesiva, la sujetó del cuello y con su pulgar acarició la mejilla de Ginny, mientras seguía besando los labios de la chica de una forma desesperada, como si el mundo fuese a terminar en el momento en que sus labios perdieran el contacto con los de ella.

Se alejó de él completamente agitada, aunque los labios de Ron seguían a milímetros de los de ella, se alejó cuando intentó besarla de nuevo.

–La cena está lista –dijo entrecortadamente.

–En este momento no tengo ánimo para una cena con la familia –volvió a acercarse a ella –sólo quiero volver a besarte –Ginny no permitió que la tocara.

–Me hiciste prometer que no saldría corriendo, pero no volverá a pasar, Ronald, entiende, eso no está bien, además…

–Ginny –sonrió divertido –siempre supe que eras un amor prohibido, pero en las pocas veces que te tenía junto a mí, era suficiente para ser completamente feliz.

–Claro que eres feliz, eres mi hermano, y no soy la felicidad, tú no me amas, tú no puedes amarme…

–Sé que no puedo amarte, porque hay alguien en mi vida, pero… es que sería un pecado mayor si te mirara y no te amara.

–Creí que ese auto te había acomodado las ideas –se alejó un paso más.

–Pues en realidad no es que tuviera mucho que acomodar –se encogió de hombros –sabes muy bien que dejé a Hermione por ti, y volvería a hacerlo.

–Eso no va a pasar –se burló.

– ¿Por qué no? –caminó hasta ella.

–No puedo evitar que la dejes, pero… no hagas una idiotez por un simple beso, Ronald, jamás pasará de nuevo, si no vas a cenar, mis padres se preocuparán.

–No iré –se dejó caer.

–Como quieras.

Se alejó rumbo a la casa, se acomodó el cabello, y por mucho que su mente insistió, su cerebro no dio la orden para quitarse los rastros del beso de Ron.

–Por fin, tardaron horrores –comentó su madre y la observó seria –y bien ¿dónde se ha quedado tu hermano?

–Creo que le ha afectado un poco ver a Charlie jugar –mintió descaradamente.

–Lo siento mamá –se disculparon los gemelos –él fue quien nos dijo que no por su accidente el deporte familiar tenía que dejar de ser el deporte familiar.

–No les tengo que recordar sus dos años posteriores a ese accidente –los reprendió su padre.

–Vamos papá, Ron sólo quería llamar la atención, como siempre.

–Pues comprendo un poco –intervino Charlie –perdió su vida con ese maldito accidente, todo su futuro en una maldita pierna.

–Iré a hablar con él –su madre se limpió las manos y salió.

Todos comenzaron una discusión sobre el accidente de Ron, él les había dicho que había estado tan emocionado por su buena actuación y porque tenía que regresar al siguiente día para firmar el contrato que cruzó corriendo la calle y no se fijó que el autobús venía en una velocidad imparable.

–Pero me las vas a pagar, Ronald Billius Weasley –su madre entró a la cocina jalando a Ron del brazo –ya eres un adulto y te sigues comportando como un niño.

–Así que… ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

–Tu hijo –contestó y dejó las envolturas de los panquecitos sobre la mesa –se fue a esconder a ese árbol a comerse mis panqués, con razón no tenías hambre, Ronald Billius Weasley.

–Te has enamorado de mi nombre completo hoy ¿no mamá? –frunció el ceño.

–Deberías perder todas las abdominales –lo golpeó en el estómago.

–Jamás, esos panquecitos me enviarán un mes entero al gimnasio, no puedo permitir perder mis abdominales, con eso conquisto chicas.

–Supongo que no puedes conquistarlas con una buena charla ¿cierto? –Charlie se burló de él.

–Las charlas son realmente irrelevantes si sabes tenerlas felices en la cama –se encogió de hombros.

–Sin una pierna y un casanova –rieron los gemelos.

–Perdí una pierna, pero en realidad puedo usarlo de pierna, no es mi culpa que ustedes sean de…

–Ya basta –intervino el Sr. Weasley –su hermana está presente.

–Únete a la plática Ginny –sonrió George.

–Lo siento George –frunció los labios y se levantó el sweater de Ron para mostrar su vientre plano –pero la que más pequeño tiene el pene deberé ser yo –pasó la mano por su vientre –ningún bulto –se encogió de hombros.

–Ya lo veo, tal pareciera que eres niña –sonrió Charlie.

–Lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

–Pero aun así debes saber de Penes –continúo Fred –no nos digas que después de tantos años viviendo sola en Londres sigues siendo casta –sonrió burlón.

–Me sorprende el hecho de que ninguno se inmuten en hablar de su apetito sexual –dijo roja mirando a Ron que la observaba atento.

–No hay que avergonzarse, es algo natural ¿o no lo es? –elevó una ceja George.

–Pues entonces deberían integrar a nuestros padres –sugirió.

–No, eso es asqueroso –se quejaron todos.

–Yo sólo decía –sonrió.

–Pero contesta, no vas a dejarnos con la duda.

–No hay nadie en el mundo que sea un santo completo –se encogió de hombros.

– ¡No eres una ñoña! –la abrazaron los gemelos.

–íbamos a buscarte un novio, por si estabas demasiado ocupada para conseguirte uno.

–Supongo que soy la única que tiene hambre, mamá –sonrió.

–Cambio de tema –se observaron todos –sales con alguien.

–Terminé con él, de hecho.

–Ya veo, por eso tienes tiempo para nosotros –intervino su padre.

–No es eso, pero me alegra tener tiempo para la familia.

La cena fue tranquila, por fortuna para Ginny, cambiaron de tema y se dedicaron a dar el resumen de sus respectivos días en el trabajo, sonrió en cada broma de los gemelos al igual que en las de Charlie, Ron sólo hacía comentarios cortos, estaba molesto, todos lo notaron, aunque pensaron que era por el regaño de su madre por la cantidad ridícula que había comido de panquecitos.

–Ya es un poco tarde –intervino Ginny viendo su reloj –nos veremos después mamá –besó la mejilla de su madre.

–Espero que no tardes mucho en volver, cariño –su padre sonrió y se sintió una mala persona.

–Claro que no, no se preocupen, vendré seguido.

–En esta semana –intervino Charlie –quiero pasar tiempo con la familia.

–Claro que vendré –abrazó a su hermano.

Caminó junto con Ron en silencio, se subió al auto, se giró asustada cuando sintió la respiración de su hermano en el cuello.

–Ron –chilló – ¿Qué se supone que haces?

–Tu cinturón de seguridad.

–Eso mismo iba a hacer –frunció el ceño molesta –puedes hacerte aun lado y conducir.

–Que genio, yo sólo quería ser atento.

–No necesitas ser atento, eres mi hermano y sé lo desconsiderado que puedes llegar a ser.

–No deberías matar las buenas intenciones de nadie, Ginevra.

–Tú no puedes tener ninguna buena intención, ya las dejaste claras.

–No te molestó ese beso, para ser honestos.

Bajó el seguro de la puerta de Ginny cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse para deleite de Ron en un apasionado beso que el mismo inició y provocó, intentó cruzar hasta el lado del copiloto, bajó hasta el mentón de la chica y después comenzó a besar su cuello.

–Ron –se quejó ella mientras él besaba su hombro y acariciaba sus piernas

–Es un poco incómodo –murmuró y tentando a su suerte continúo –deberíamos usar la parte trasera del auto –volvió a besarla.

– ¿Estás loco o qué es lo que pasa por tu mente? –lo empujó con suficiente fuerza.

–Tienes razón, aun estamos fuera de la casa de nuestros padres.

–Definitivamente estás loco –se quitó el cinturón de seguridad –no voy a irme contigo.

–No seas ridícula –bufó y azotó la portezuela y la siguió.

–Ridícula, ya basta, Ronald, somos hermanos, no sé como se te puede olvidar eso.

–Pues no es una tarea fácil, para ser honestos, lo curioso es que tú no lo olvidas, pero aun así, no evitas mis besos, sólo admítelo, Ginny, esto no es algo unilateral.

–Creo que tienes algún tipo de desequilibrio mental –regresó hasta la casa de sus padres.

**–&–**

Observó al chico junto a ella que no decía nada, sólo conducía serio.

–Así que… realmente no tienes ningún problema –rompió el silencio.

–No –contestó –pero mi única duda es ¿por qué recurriste a mí?

–Mi auto estará listo en dos días –se excusó.

–Ginevra, hace dos días que nos conocemos, y aun así crucé media ciudad para venir por ti a la casa de tus padres para llevarte a tu casa con un pretexto tan ridículo por el cuál me llamaste.

–Espera, para mí nada es ridículo tratándose de mi trabajo, el Sr. Moody me dijo que tenía que vigilarte, te agradezco que vinieras por mí, pero era en serio, la última vez que me hablaste, no te noté muy convencido por mi explicación, el Sr. Moody dio ordenes directas de que fuera Dean el que se encargara de esos casos, y yo te puse a ti a cargo, era en serio, voy a demostrarle a Dean que…

–Sí esto es por una maldita pelea entre novios, te pediría que no me metieras…

–No es eso, él y yo no somos novios ¿de acuerdo? Terminamos.

–Y te dejó tirada con tus padres.

–Dean no es mi problema, jamás se lo presente a mis padres.

– ¿A cuantos chicos les has presentado a tus padres?

–No creo que eso te incumba.

–Te recuerdo de nuevo la distancia y sobretodo la hora ¿cierto?

–Y yo te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se ofreció a venir por mí.

–No te escuchabas muy bien al teléfono, por lo menos estabas en casa de tus padres, no me imagino en un lugar peor.

–Aun así, gracias.

–Algo me dice que tengo que guardar esa disculpa, porque no las escucharé muy seguido –sonrió.

–Eres un idiota, no soy una persona…

–Eres un alíen, una bruja, un duende, un…

–Estoy hablando que no soy una persona soberbia.

–Eso suena bien.

Draco le fue diciendo sus propuestas para los casos en los que apenas había comenzado a trabajar, ella hacía correcciones a las propuestas y hacía sugerencias, él las aceptaba, el trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, realmente dudaba que Draco Malfoy siempre fuera de esa manera, después de todo, muchos decían que era un déspota, egocéntrico y un perfecto rey de hielo, pero a pesar de mostrarse egocéntrico con ella, no lo era lo suficiente, y se comportaba a la altura, tal vez por el hecho de que era algo así como su jefa, y sabía que tenía que quedar bien para poder deslindarse de la imagen que dejó su padre sobre él.

–Supongo que no te molesta que nos veamos a una hora más decente –la observo.

–No, para nada, sólo dime en donde…

–Si no te molesta, puedo venir a tu apartamento.

–Ahm…

–Por que bueno, no creo que te agrade la idea de ir a mi apartamento.

–Así que ¿a que hora vendrías? –Draco sonrió.

–Puedes decirle al gorila de tu hermano que venga, no me molesta, sólo quiero tratar lo que hemos hablado ahora.

–Sé y puedo defenderme yo sola.

–De acuerdo, sólo era una sugerencia por si no confiabas en mí, no te culpo, no muchos confían en mí.

–Lo imagino, pero… también sé que no es tu culpa, así que no te preocupes, lo único que me interesa sobre ti es tu rendimiento –él sonrió burlón –laboral, mal pensado.

–De acuerdo, te veré en unas horas –dijo divertido y caminó hasta las escaleras.

Ginny entró por fin a su apartamento, fue hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama, había sido una tarde bastante extraña, se giró agitada cuando un olor familiar le llegó y se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que era por el sweater que llevaba puesto.

Se sintió estúpida, le encantaría que él estuviera ahí, volver a besarlo como hacía unas horas lo había hecho, pero que no podía permitirse hacerle saber que lo deseaba como él mismo lo hacía, deseaba poder olvidarse de que eran hermanos y entregarse a la loca idea y a esos sentimientos que crecían cada vez que lo sentía cerca.

Si tan sólo Ron pudiera ser el chico que pudiese llevar a casa, pero no como su hermano, sino como el chico con el que salía.

**–&–**

Se levantó quejándose por la insistencia del timbre, caminó con pesadez y abrió, frente a ella estaba un atractivo Draco Malfoy, el cabello revuelto era lo único fuera de lugar con su traje a la medida.

–Buenos días –saludó.

–Días –contestó bostezando –pasa –se hizo aun lado.

–Traje algo –le mostró una enorme bolsa –dijiste que te había gustado el desayuno, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de traerlo.

–Gracias –cerró la puerta.

–No tienes buena cara, si quieres me voy.

–Claro que no, quiero que esos expedientes queden listos en la brevedad.

–Me parece perfecto, mientras más rápido los terminemos, más rápido podremos comenzar nuevos.

–Me encanta tu efectividad y tu forma de pensar, cuando inicie en la firma deduje que mientras unos hacían un solo expediente por mes, yo podía hacer tres, así de esa forma avanzaba más rápido.

–Es por eso que ahora trabajas con diecisiete –la observó.

–Bueno, a veces la práctica ayuda mucho, toma asiento, ehm… por lo regular con Dean trabajo en la mesa, pero… puedes sentarte donde gustes…

–No creo que esa oferta se extienda hasta la cama de tu habitación –Ginny volteó a verlo y él elevó una ceja en coqueteo.

–No, la oferta no va más allá –se acercó a él que no retrocedió.

–Es una lástima, porque desde ayer no puedo quitarme la idea de estar aquí, y ahora… la comodidad de tu cama…

–Perdón si interrumpo –habló Ron recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

–Al final no confiaste mucho en mí ¿he? –le sonrió alejándose.

–Por supuesto que no, te dije que no…

–Está bien –dijo sin darle importancia –anoche te lo dije…

–Anoche –repitió Ron cerrando la puerta.

–Sé un poco educado ¿quieres? –lo reprendió Ginny.

–Es Draco Malfoy, no importan mis modales.

–A mi me importan –gruñó ella.

–Hola –fue hasta ella y la besó en la mejilla prolongando el contacto.

–Ron –tocó sus abdominales por el placer de hacerlo.

–Malfoy.

–Weasley –contestó seco.

–Así que ayer le hablaste porque eres un inútil y no entiendes.

–En realidad –volteó a verlo y después a ella –tu hermanita me habló a mí, fui por ella a la casa de tus padres y bueno, no fue tan necesario, fue una noche realmente increíble –le guiñó un ojo –gracias por dejarme ir a bañar y por el desayuno, pero no quiero mentirle a tu hermano.

–No pasó –jaló a Ron para que no llegara hasta Draco.

–Sólo bromeo, Weasley.

–Más te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada, no voy a dejar que pongas la reputación de mi hermana en boca de todos.

–Me gusta más la idea de tener su boca en la mía –se encogió de hombros –lamentablemente no es posible.

–Dijiste que no te agrada ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí entonces? –se giró enfadado hasta él.

–Es trabajo, Ronald, sólo trabajo, puedes marcharte, esto es confidencial.

–Tu confidencial y mi confidencial no tienen el mismo significado, Ginevra.

–De hecho si lo tienen –intervino Draco desde el otro lado del lugar –es sólo cuestión de subjetividad.

–Nadie te está hablando a ti –lo observó.

–Mejor me voy, terminaré esto yo sólo, como pueda.

–No harás eso –dijo en advertencia.

–Claro que lo haré –los ojos de Malfoy brillaron aun más grises.

–Déjalo que haga lo que quiera –murmuró Ron.

–Vas a quedarte sentado y sin hablar –le ordenó a su hermano que sonrió en satisfacción –y si alguien se entera de lo que se trate aquí, te juro que…

–No diré nada –levantó una mano y se llevó la otra al corazón.

–Eres imposible –negó ofuscada.

–No voy a dejar que Draco Malfoy se acerque a ti, no mientras viva ¿me escuchas? –Bajó la voz –sé que las relaciones entre hermanos no son posibles, pero… en éste caso en concreto, lo es, y no sólo se presenta de forma unilateral, el hecho de que lleves mi sweater aun puesto lo deja en claro, sólo admítelo.

–Ronald, no voy admitir lo que no pasa en mí, el hecho de que aun lleve puesto tu sweater es por el mismo hecho de que aun llevo puesto el mismo atuendo de ayer, incluidos los tenis, porque sólo me dejé caer en la cama y me quedé dormida

–Subjetividad –contestó serio y sin poder evitarlo ella se rió.

Observó a su hermano durante todo el rato, él le regresaba la mirada cómplice, de nada había servido que lo negara, esas miradas dejaban en claro que Ron tenía razón, el asunto de esos sentimientos en concreto, era un asunto bilateral.

–Por fin se fue –comentó agradecido Ron al ver su reloj.

–No son cosas que se terminan en una o dos horas –comentó acercándose a él.

–Sí, lo sé, pero… he estado deseando besarte desde que llegué hasta aquí –la sujetó de la cintura y la besó –mi alma podrá arder en el infierno pero sin duda el tenerte lo vale.

Le quitó su sweater después de que el beso se hiciera desesperado, volvió a rodear la delgada cintura de Ginny pegándola a él, besó su cuello, su hombro deslizando suavemente el tirante de su playera y su sostén.

–Ron –musitó agitada –no.

–Es inevitable que pase, Ginny –la observó –y lo sabes, porque sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, y tampoco te importa ese enorme obstáculo llamado familiar.

–Parentesco –corrigió y pegó sus labios a los de él.

La llevó hasta su habitación, la dejó sobre la cama y se recostó sobre ella, se alejó agitado para quitarse la sudadera que tenía puesta, la jaló de la cadera para quedar frente a frente en un beso apasionado, hacía tanto tiempo había estado deseando estar así con ella, que ahora le parecía casi un sueño, su mano bajó hasta la pierna de la chica y metiendo la suya entre las de ella, siguió el movimiento de Ginny hasta quedar sobre ella, bajó sus manos suavemente hasta el dobladillo de su playera y sus dedos acariciaron la cálida y suave piel de ella, le quitó la playera lentamente, besando su vientre, su estómago, entre sus pechos, coloco sus manos sobre los pechos menudos, que comparados con sus manos, lucían pequeños, gruñó al momento de masajearlos, con una sola mano desabrochó el sostén, lo dejó junto a ellos, le sonrió haciéndola sonrojarse, así que se acercó a ella y la besó.

Bajó los jeans de Ginny y sonrió al ver las pantaletas de encaje que había visto sobre su sofá cuando Hermione lo mandó por ella, lucían mejor de lo que lucían en su pervertida imaginación, imaginarla ese día con lencería de encaje hizo que desarrollara cierto placer por ese tipo de lencería en especial.

Acarició todo el torso de Ronald logrando que su respiración se contuviera, pero el tacto sobre la playera por mucho que estuviera ceñida a su cuerpo, no era lo mismo, así que se removió debajo de él, lo empujó aun lado, tranquilizándolo cuando se sentó a horcajadas en él, subió su playera y arrojándola en dirección desconocida acarició su pecho, había querido acariciar su piel desnuda desde ayer que lo vio pasearse por su apartamento en bóxers, cada uno de sus bíceps, lo miró como una tonta fascinada, él tenía que estar acostumbrado a que las chicas lo miraran de esa forma, pero no le importó, sintió su respiración agitada bajo ella, tal vez estaba muy pesada, sentarse sobre su estómago sin duda le estaba dando dificultades para respirar.

–No –la detuvo cuando se dispuso a quitarse de encima de él.

Así que sólo se hizo hacia atrás, quedando en dirección a su erección, la sujetó de la cintura y se incorporó para besar su hombro, su pecho, su cuello, su mentón, acarició su cintura, sus caderas y la aproximó más a él.

Se perdió en el beso que le otorgó, tanto, que por un minuto, se olvidó de quien eran ellos, y lo que los unía.

–No –lo detuvo al sentir el movimiento para quitarse los pantalones –no lo hagas.

– ¿Hacer qué? –interrogó agitado.

–No te los quites –lo besó.

–Va a ser incómodo por no decir imposible hacerlo con mis pantalones puestos y cerrados, Ginny.

–No vamos a hacer nada más, Ronald –se quitó de encima de él, que no la detuvo por el aturdimiento.

Se levantó un poco frustrada de la cama, se puso su sostén y su ropa, dejó el sweater de Ron en la cama y caminó hasta la sala.

Ron rodeo la cintura de Ginny desde atrás, haciéndola sentir segura y protegida, giró en sus brazos para topárselo con el torso desnudo aun, se sonrojó, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por todas las hormonas, por el cuerpo atractivo de su hermano olvidando lo más importante, _eran hermanos, _por lo tanto, el sexo entre ellos estaba prohibido, por mucho que se deseasen, tal vez era eso, tal vez sólo se sentían atraídos por el físico, pero el hecho de imaginarse a si misma en una escena sexual con Ron no le provocaba ningún tipo de asco como cuando intentó lo mismo con alguno de sus otros hermanos, el hecho mínimo de imaginar un beso con Percy o Charlie le provocaba arcadas, ¿por qué con Ron no? Si también era su hermano.

– ¿Vas a decirme porque me detuviste?

–No puedo hacer eso contigo, Ron.

–Te da asco la idea de hacer el amor conmigo pero no el previo a –argumentó.

–Créeme que no es eso –rodó los ojos.

–Pues entonces no entiendo nada –se quejó.

–Digamos que la idea de hacerlo contigo sale bastante bien en mi cabeza.

–Bueno, saldrá mucho mejor en la realidad, así como el hecho de que ese encaje rosa luzca más provocador en la realidad que en mi imaginación –objetó haciéndola sonrojar.

–Ninguna parte de mí duda de lo que eres capaz de lograr, Ron, el hecho de tenerte cerca me hace vibrar.

–Te amo –la sujetó de las mejillas al ver su mirada torturada –no hay nada en el mundo que yo desee más que estar contigo, Ginny, quiero que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, y a su vez que me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo siendo tú feliz a mi lado, no a lado de nadie más. Quiero ser yo, el hombre que te haga sentir viva, de la misma manera en la que tú me haces sentir –pegó su frente a la de ella y después le otorgó un delicado beso.

–Me haces sentir dichosa, Ron, pero no tengo la capacidad de olvidar lo que somos.

–Somos dos personas enamoradas, eso es lo único que somos, dos personas enamoradas que tuvieron la desdichada fortuna de caer en la misma familia.

–Y es eso lo que me detiene a continuar –murmuró –esa desdichada fortuna es la que me detiene, mi sentido común domina por completo a mis impulsos, Ron.

–Voy a ser capaz de que tus sentimientos acribillen a tu sentido común, ya verás que al final del día, yacerás agotada entre mis brazos –la besó.

Ginny se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, no de la forma en la que él hubiese esperado, pero jamás había yacido en sus brazos jamás, era una sensación abrumadora, quería sentirse así el resto de su vida, quería que fuera Ginny la que durmiera y despertara a su lado.

Cerró los ojos lleno de culpa, no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo a Hermione, la estaba privando de buscar a un hombre que la mereciera, que la amara de la manera en la que él jamás podría amarla, como pensó que podría amarla, él no era capaz de amar a dos personas a la vez, quería a Hermione, de la misma manera en la que se suponía tenía que querer a Ginny.

* * *

><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus Reviews: <strong>This is Chewbacca, Im Unloveable, R0llercoster, VremyaLuny y Crquet,<strong> espero que tengan una muy bonita Navidad :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención alguna de lucro.

* * *

><p>No contestó al décimo cuarto <em>¿Qué te ocurre? <em>De Hermione, haciéndola fruncir el ceño molesta, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que casi había pasado con Ginny por la tarde, y tampoco tenía la culpa de que tuvo que dejarla sola en ese apartamento mientras dormía, por mucho que quisiera, no podía pasar más tiempo con su hermana que con su novia.

–Ronald –lo llamó frustrada –de acuerdo, comienzo a pensar que está pasando algo demasiado serio.

–No es nada Hermione –se llevó la mano al rostro molesto –es sólo que estoy cansado.

–Lo imagino –se levantó molesta de la silla y caminó hasta su oficina.

Era un bastardo por tratarla de esa manera, lo sabía, tenía que comportarse con Hermione de la forma más normal, como antes, como antes de que se diera cuenta de las lindas caderas de Ginny, de cómo se sonrojaba cada que acariciaba su mejilla, o el sonido de su risa ante un chiste de él.

Tenía que tratar a Hermione como si realmente fuera la mujer de su vida, no como si fuese su hermana menor, a la que a veces te fastidias de ver, a la que puedes contestarle groseramente y al final del día te perdonará porque eres su hermano y eso jamás se romperá, él deseaba encontrar un modo de romper con los lazos sanguíneos, que nada lo uniera a Ginny y de esa manera dedicarse a vivir ese amor de manera libre, y se burló de si mismo, de la triste realidad, de que ellos, amándose realmente, no podían estar juntos como deseaban, pero había millones y millones en el mundo que no se amaban y aun así, caminaban libremente por las calles, podían formar familias en base de hipocresía y apariencias, las mismas apariencias que los mantenían a ellos en lugares opuestos.

_Incesto._

El incesto no era del todo malo cuando en él existía un verdadero sentimiento.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, y la ira lo hizo temblar hasta que tuvo que salir de alguna forma, y explotó golpeando la mesa de forma catastrófica tanto para sus puños como para la mesa.

Para las personas era tan fácil juzgar cuando no estaban en el lugar, para el resto del mundo no serían más que un par de pervertidos, unos desviados, cuando en realidad, lo único que sentían era amor, y uno de los más puros, era como si ambos hubiesen buscado enamorarse, por supuesto que no lo hicieron, incluso ahora ambos buscaban otras alternativas para coexistir, aunque se necesitaran el uno al otro para hacerlo.

No era perversión, su amor en ningún momento había sido viciado, forzado, _ambos lo sentían, _no es como si él la hubiese obligado a amarlo, por que nadie podía obligar a nadie a sentir algo tan profundo como el amor, el amor, por horrible que fuera, se era o no, capaz de sentir, así de simple.

– ¡Ron! –Chilló Hermione asustada –por dios ¿estás bien? –examinó sus manos.

–Lo estoy.

_Mentiroso._

Estaba todo, menos bien, no podía estar bien mientras todo el amor que sentía se lo estaba comiendo vivo por dentro, cuando quería gritarle al mundo todo el amor que sentía por Ginevra Molly Weasley, cuando sentía que moriría por no tenerla a su lado.

De la misma manera que el remordimiento por dañar a Hermione lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente, no quería, realmente no quería dañarla, pero si al final de cuentas, no podía estar con Ginny, Hermione sería su bote salvavidas a la más mediocre de las situaciones. _A vivir de las apariencias._

El amor jamás había dolido tanto como hasta ese momento.

Rodeo a Hermione con sus brazos y la sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho y olió su cabello, su shampoo de lavanda le inundó de inmediato las vías respiratorias, pero en vez de consuelo, la fragancia quemó todo a su paso, la culpa jamás fue tan merecida como hasta ese momento.

–_Te amo, Hermione _–volvió a mentirle de frente, destruyendo el resto de lo que quedaba de él.

La castaña devolvió cada uno de los besos violentos del chico, gimió cuando de la misma manera la dejó sobre la mesa colocándose entre las piernas de la chica, le quitó el sacó de una forma desesperada, no se tomó ni un segundo en desabotonar la blusa, hizo que todos los botones volaran por todo el lugar en todas las direcciones y pegó sus labios a los pechos de _su novia, _permitió que lo despojara de la playera que hacía unas horas Ginny le había quitado, evocar tan sólo ese recuerdo lo hizo arder en rabia, subió la falda de Hermione hasta su cintura, bajó las medias y las pantaletas y se adentró en ella como si de no hacerlo, la realidad fuera a arrastrarlo, como si fueran a despojarlo del único lazo a la cordura que tenía.

Se movió en ella haciéndola gemir, masajeo los pechos, besó el cuello de la chica, la recostó sobre la mesa subiéndose sobre ella, haciendo embestidas rápidas, pero aun así, sin lastimarla, Hermione tiró de la melena del chico a causa del placer, y deseo que le hiciera más daño ese inocente jalón de cabellos.

Quedó agitado sobre su novia, que su respiración era igual de irregular, le sonrió.

Ese tipo de sonrisas cálidas que le otorgaba siempre Hermione, que en lugar de tranquilizar el mar confuso de sentimientos, lo alteraba aun más.

–Te amo, Ron –lo besó.

–&–

La rubia caminó aprisa hasta la puerta, nadie tocaría de esa manera si no fuera una emergencia.

_Ronald Weasley _estaba en su puerta, agitado, los cabellos rojos cubrían parte de su rostro, impidiendo ver sus ojos, la sola facha hizo que su corazón se agitara, lo abrazó, yendo así al suelo, ya que no pudo con el peso de su mejor amigo.

–Soy la peor persona en el mundo, Luna –gimoteó por las lágrimas.

–Ronnie –acarició su cabello y permitió que con la fuerza del abrazo casi la rompiera en dos.

–Todo esto va a terminar conmigo.

No dijo nada, lo vio llorar hasta que el mismo agotamiento por las lágrimas lo dejó dormido, acarició paciente su melena, su espalda ante los suspiros que el fuerte llanto había dejado como secuela.

La última vez que lo había visto de la misma manera fue cuando el doctor le informó que aunque no necesitaría otra pierna nueva o bastón no podría volver a jugar fútbol.

No sabía que era lo que le ocurría esta vez, pero sin duda odiaba verlo así, las cosas en la vida de Ron no habían sido del todo fáciles después de eso, lo habían orillado a un intento de suicidio, y aunque había prometido no volver a hacerlo, verlo así le preocupaba.

–Ginny –murmuró entre sueños.

–Tranquilo Ronnie –lo tranquilizó.

No supo en que momento se quedó completamente tranquilo, y ella dormida con Ron abrazándola fuertemente, pero los pesados pasos la despertaron.

–Cariño –la movió su esposo.

–Ron está muy mal –contestó y su voz se quebró.

–Ya lo veo –murmuró él, su tono de voz era comprensivo, él y Ron también solían ser amigos, aunque no tanto como ella con él.

–No puedo dejarlo así, simplemente no puedo.

–Tranquila –limpió sus lágrimas –vas a despertarlo, es mejor que siga dormido, Luna, no vas a dejarlo solo, nunca lo has hecho, y hoy no será la excepción.

–Neville –chilló Luna –no voy a perdonarme si él intenta algo así de nuevo.

–No lo hará –besó a su esposa –él siempre cumple su palabra, como todos los Weasley.

Ron despertó cerca de las doce del medio día, el olor le abrió el apetito, olía a pollo, con algo raro, pero aun así delicioso, su estomago se revolvió ruidosamente.

–Despertaste –le dijo una voz tranquila.

–Lo siento Luna –soltó la cintura de su amiga, pero se quedó sentado en el suelo.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –exigió.

–Si tú estás aquí ¿Cómo es que huele a comida? –interrogó.

–Neville está preparando algo –se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Cómo? ¿No quemará la cocina?

–No la he quemado yo, Ronnie –sonrió.

–Es cierto –sonrió.

–Me estás preocupando –las lágrimas de la rubia se dejaron ver de inmediato.

–No –la abrazó –no voy a perdonarme si también a ti te hago sufrir.

– ¡Al diablo sea Ronald Weasley! –Lo golpeo en el pecho –No puedes venir a mi casa hecho una miseria y esperar a que no me preocupe, eres mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, me duele lo que te duele, lo sabes.

–Fue una discusión tonta –contestó para restarle importancia –eso es todo.

–No confió en ti en este momento.

–Estaré bien, Luna.

–Ron, la última vez…

–Fui arrollado por un bus de la Nascar, Luna, fue un milagro que aun conserve la pierna sin secuela alguna, bueno, salvo no tolerar que juegue.

–Aun así, fui testigo de cómo tu mundo se vino abajo, Ron, jamás te había visto como anoche, incluso peor que aquella vez.

–Estoy engañando a Hermione –le confesó –y me siento mal por eso, porque estoy enamorado de otra…

–Deja a Hermione, si eso es el problema.

–El problema es que… esa chica realmente no es para mí, Luna, si no estoy con Hermione… no creo que pueda estar con otra ¿sabes? Hermione es mi salvavidas, mi amarre a la cordura, de una manera en la que tú no puedes, ya sabes, no creo que quieras engañar a Neville con tu mejor amigo.

–Que asco –frunció el cejo –sería como engañarlo con mi propio hermano, no hay cosa más repugnante que eso –se puso de pie.

–Lo comprendo –Luna lo observó –digo, creo que tendría que ir a terapia por impotencia.

–Soy atractiva, Ronald Weasley.

–Eres como mi hermana.

–Tienes razón, necesitarías terapia de otro tipo si tuvieses una erección por pensar en Ginevra –se burló.

Observó su celular, tenía innumerables llamadas perdidas de Hermione, mensajes de voz, su corazón se aceleró al ver un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_Ron, soy Ginny, por el amor de dios, contesta el maldito teléfono, estoy a punto de morir de la preocupación._

Se detuvo frente al edificio de su hermana, esperó el ascensor, abrió la puerta con el repuesto que no le había regresado a Hermione.

La castaña estaba dormida en el sofá, tenía el rostro preocupado, Lavander estaba en el suelo sujetando su mano, imaginaba que estaba consolándola cuando el cansancio las venció, Ginny no estaba en la sala, posiblemente fue a su habitación a dormir cómodamente en su cama.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver la facha de la pelirroja saliendo de la cocina, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, como jamás en toda su vida Ginevra Molly Weasley lo había tenido, sus ojos estaban hinchados y los labios le temblaban, se veía completamente demacrada por una noche en vela llorando.

El sonido de la taza al caer y romperse en varios fragmentos irregulares resonó en los oídos de Ron como un sonido hueco, lejano.

Ginny llegó hasta él en un segundo arrojándose desconsolada a sus brazos, él la recibió de inmediato, rodeando su cintura fuertemente y pegándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo, hundiendo la cabeza en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Ginny, su aroma a melocotón recorrió de una manera rápida sus vías respiratorias y de la misma manera como si hubiese inhalado cocaína su cerebro y el resto de su cuerpo recibió una descarga completa que lo volvió a la vida.

– ¡Ron! –chilló Ginny, el llanto la hacía sacudirse violentamente.

–Tranquila –acarició su espalda, y levantó la vista, Hermione estaba detrás de Ginny, fue quien la arrancó de sus brazos para ocupar su lugar, Lavander sólo le sonrió.

–Ron –dijo tranquila Hermione –Ron, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido después de cómo saliste de casa –sujetó sus mejillas y lo besó.

–Tranquila Herms –le sonrió lo más tranquilo que pudo –estoy bien, siento no avisar, dejé el celular en silencio.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –exigió la castaña.

–Neville me presumía su nueva colección de plantas –se encogió de hombros –fue tan aburrida la descripción de sus cincuenta especies recién adquiridas que me quedé dormido en el invernadero, ya conoces a Luna, no me despertó.

–Asesinaré a Luna por no avisarme –sentenció Hermione y volvió a abrazarlo ya más tranquila.

Observó a Ginny alejarse de la sala rumbo a su habitación, sus hombros se sacudían a causa del llanto, la siguió con la mirada mientras le sonría a Hermione en forma de disculpas y recibía cada uno de sus besos.

–Yo tengo que irme –habló Lavander –me alegro que estés bien –le sonrió.

–Gracias por estar con Hermione, Lavander, te debo una muy grande –le sonrió.

–Lo sé, nos veremos ¿vas a ir al trabajo, Hermione? –la observó.

–No, pienso quedarme con Ron todo el resto del día.

–Vamos Herms –acarició su rostro –ayer dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo, no quiero ser el causante de tu retraso –insistió, quería quedarse solamente con Ginny.

–Quédate con Ginny, me quedaré más tranquila sabiendo que alguien te vigila.

–Lo prometo –dijo fingiendo incomodidad.

–Te veré al rato –lo besó.

Esperó unos minutos, pero ella no regresó a la sala, así que colocó la cadena de la puerta y fue al cuarto de Ginny.

Estaba sobre su cama, aferrada a la playera del Newcastle United, se sentó junto a ella y acarició su hombro.

–Estoy bien –la tranquilizó –tranquila, estoy aquí, sano y salvo

Se levantó aun con la playera en la mano, aunque la arrugó con fuerza ante el enojo, él se levantó despacio y caminó hasta ella.

–Todo está bien –repitió Ron.

– ¡No! –Chilló –nada está bien.

–Claro que lo está, estoy aquí y bien…

– ¡Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley! –Fue hasta él y lo golpeó en el pecho llena de rabia -¡El idiota más grande del mundo! Sentí que iba a morirme de la desesperación, no sabía nada de ti, te fuiste sin decirme adiós, y luego Hermione me habla a las tres de la mañana para decirme que no sabía nada de ti, que si estabas aquí –chilló.

–Lo siento.

–Tienes que sentirlo –le gritó enfurecida.

–Hermione exageró las cosas –se encogió de hombros.

–Oh, sí, sobretodo al decirme que casi partes en dos la mesa de su casa, que después de un buen sexo desapareciste.

–Te contó lo del sexo –tragó saliva.

–Nunca omite esos detalles –se cruzó de brazos molesta.

–Estás molesta porque tuve sexo con ella o porque desaparecí.

–Estoy hecha un mar de llanto por no saber donde demonios estás, ni los mensajes de Hermione contestaste, me estaba volviendo loca…

–Contestaría todos tus mensajes antes que los de ella –fue hasta Ginny.

–Sólo quería que dijeras que estabas bien, no importaba a quien le contestaras.

–Te amo Ginny Weasley –la sujetó de las mejillas y el corazón volvió a fracturársele –jamás voy a dejar de amarte ¿me escuchas? No me importa que estemos separados, voy a amarte toda mi maldita vida –la besó apasionadamente.

–Te amo, Ron –gimió en sus labios a causa del llanto.

Estaba condenado, desde el momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Ginny, lo supo, realmente su alma estaba maldita, porque estaba condenada a pasar toda una vida estando alejado de Ginny, porque tendría que vivir amando a su hermana y sin poder estar con ella.

Maldita vida la suya, que a pesar de todas las posibilidades, encontró el amor en el lugar más equivocado del mundo.

_En su propia familia._

* * *

><p>Hola, bueno, paso a dejarles otro capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus Reviews: <strong>VrmyaLuny, Im Unloveable, Crquet, This is Chewbacca, R0llercoster, ja-pucho y Grozera.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención alguna de lucro.

* * *

><p>–No tienes de que preocuparte –acarició su mejilla.<p>

–No estarías diciendo lo mismo si hubieses estado en el lugar de Hermione… o en el mío, no puedes irte así, Ron, simplemente no puedes hacerle esto a ella, ninguno de los dos puede lastimarla más de lo que amarnos lo hace.

–Sé que ella no tiene la culpa, pero…

– ¿Tienes hambre? –lo interrumpió.

–No, a decir verdad Luna me dio un almuerzo bastante justo –se encogió de hombros.

–Realmente estabas con ella.

–Sé que no te agrada, pero sí, estaba con ella; Luna siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, a pesar de ser un año menor que yo.

–Bueno, no fui la única que pensó que dejaste a Hermione por ella, después de todo, fue la única a la que le permitiste entrar a sanar tus heridas después de ese accidente.

–Mamá fue la que…

–No estoy hablando del dolor físico, Ronald, sino del dolor emocional ¿estás seguro que ya no te afecta de ninguna manera el hecho de perderlo todo?

–No lo he perdido todo –sonrió besando sus labios de una forma lenta –te tengo a ti, Ginny, y eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida para que sea perfecta.

–No podemos hacerles esto –negó.

–Deja de preocuparte por los demás, Ginny, también soy consiente del daño que les hacemos, pero ellos…

–Ellos no nos están haciendo ningún daño, Ron, se objetivo por primera vez en tu vida, ni mamá ni papá nos están haciendo nada, ellos jamás pensaron en que dos de sus hijos se enamorarían cuando fueran unos tontos adolescentes, que teniendo un mundo de personas fueron exactamente a fijarse en quien no debían, esto va más allá de un amor platónico, Ron, esto realmente va a dañar a más personas.

–Los más lastimados somos nosotros ¿no lo has pensado? Ellos van a sufrir, pero no al grado que lo haremos nosotros, porque ellos no saben lo que es amarse como lo hacemos, y dudo que al menos por una vez logren amar de la manera en la que al menos yo te amo, ellos no van a ser capaces de sentir por otra persona ni un mínimo de todo el amor que siento por ti.

Se alejó de él, no quería discutir, no quería arruinar las cosas, porque para su desgracia le había tocado el papel lógico en esa imposible relación, Ron se permitía sentir aquello sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, sin importarle lo que pasara a su alrededor, no comprendía que lo bonito de ese _amor _se evaporaba al momento en que comenzaba a dañar a las personas cercanas.

Estaba de acuerdo que en no fue una decisión que tomaron de forma consiente, simplemente… llegó el día en que las caricias por delicadas que él le daba producían algo más que afecto en ella, que de la nada se descubrió deseando ser la novia de su hermano en lugar del mejor amigo de él; ese afecto entre ellos que había comenzado desde muy pequeños, un día dejó de ser tan inocente, de la nada encendió un infierno imposible de apagar.

Encontrarían la manera de sobrevivirlo sin perderse en el intento.

Se sentó a la mesa del comedor frente a su portátil y comenzó a escribir un ensayo que le habían pedido como requisito para entrar a la capacitación, necesitaba treinta mil palabras en él, no es como si un ensayo fuera tan largo, pero no pondría objeción, tampoco era como si no pudiese hacerlo.

–No vas a volver a dirigirme la palabra –interrumpió su escritura.

–Estoy haciendo un ensayo –contestó sin verlo, no quería mirarlo, todo su autocontrol se iría al mismo infierno que habían creado hacía años atrás.

–Así que soy la verdadera causa de que te escondas en el trabajo ¿no es así? De esa manera ya no tendrás que mirarme, no tendrás que ir a casa… y sabes que mis padres comprenderán el hecho de que su pequeña princesa ahora esta buscando su propio castillo.

–No, no eres la verdadera causa por la cual no voy a casa, se todo de tu relación.

–Saber todo de mi relación no te hace saber todo de mí.

–Pues según un estudio en psicología discrepa en tu argumento –comentó mientras aun seguía escribiendo sobre su ensayo –según expertos en la materia dicen que tu comportamiento con tu pareja da mucho a saber de tu personalidad de igual forma que tan feliz fuiste en tu infancia y como influyó tu alrededor en tu vida actual.

–Entonces dime, por medio de mi relación con Hermione ¿cómo influyó el hecho de que me enamoré de mi hermana a los once? –soltó.

El familiar escalofrío volvió a recorrer su espalda, _me enamoré de mi hermana a los once, _fue lo único que su mente repetía.

–La psicología es un arte barato –se quejó cruzándose de brazos –se puede saber tanto de una persona por medio de la psicología lo mismo que se puede saber porque los dragones son tan míticos por medio del feng shui.

–Estoy trabajando –murmuró y observó su escrito, en algún momento había comenzado a transcribir lo que Ron le había estado argumentando.

–De nuevo ese maldito aparato –se quejó Ron.

–No es el mío –contestó.

–Oh, disculpa –sacó el suyo de la bolsa de sus jeans y frunció el ceño –no tengo mucho tiempo, así que espero que sea rápido –se puso de pie y fue a una de las habitaciones desocupadas.

Ginny dejó de escribir y observó sobre su hombro, escuchaba los susurros pero no distinguía nada de lo que su hermano decía, hasta que el timbre sonó, se puso de pie y abrió un tanto incrédula, nadie tocaba en su apartamento, todas las personas que iban de alguna manera habían obtenido una llave de repuesto, porque se suponía que Hermione era la única que poseía una, y bueno, Lavander, pero ellas eran sus mejores amigas, era normal.

– ¿Cómo va todo? –interrogó Draco frente a ella.

–No sé de que hablas, en todo caso, no comprendo que haces aquí.

–Tomando en cuenta que tenemos que trabajar juntos, deberías pensar en darme un duplicado.

–Tendría que estar loca para hacer algo así ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Alastor no te ha hablado, me dijo que lo haría, según no se le olvidaría hacerlo, debió informarte hoy por la mañana.

–Tal vez lo intentó –frunció el ceño como gesto de confusión.

–Debo suponer por ese gesto que no le contestaste.

–Lo hice, si lo hice, contesté, pero… -observó sobre su hombro, Ron aun no había regresado, así que salió con Draco.

–Hay alguien que no puedo ver medio desnudo en tu cama –argumentó.

–No, mi hermano recibió una llamada, no quería importunar.

–De acuerdo, entonces déjalo solo, ven –hizo un movimiento haciendo que su cabello rubio se agitara un poco para indicar que la siguiera.

–Claro –tomó su abrigo y cerró despacio.

Draco Malfoy no le caía bien. Eso era lo que le había dicho a Ron, pero lo cierto es que sí le caía bien, era una persona bastante peculiar, no era ni el más gracioso del mundo, mucho menos era amable, dulce y encantador, pero no había duda de que era una persona real.

A comparación de los demás habitantes del mundo, y no asegurando de que fuera el único, Draco decía lo que pensaba en cuanto lo pensaba, no se andaba con enredaderas en caminos llanos, y eso era lo que le agradaba de él, además del hecho de descubrir que amaba el trabajo de la misma manera en la que ella lo amaba.

Caminaron distraídos hablando de todo, menos por lo que él había ido a su apartamento, terminó contándole la razón por la cuál no había hablado con el Sr. Moody.

Lo observó atenta sonreír, habían estado hablando de incidentes en algunos casos que habían llevado con anterioridad, claro, cada quien en sus respectivos trabajos, y de la nada había estado sonriendo como una idiota al ver la sonrisa amplia de Draco.

– ¡Ginevra! –golpearon el vidrio de la cafetería junto a ellos.

Giró asustada para ver el rostro de su hermano pegado al cristal tanto como pudo, tenía la respiración agitada, no llevaba abrigo y las cosas afuera estaban cerca de dos bajo cero, sino más.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Draco pagó la cuenta y se acercó al pelirrojo con gesto preocupado.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –de la nada le costaba respirar.

–Lo mismo pregunto, me ocupo un maldito minuto y desapareces, pensé que algo serio había pasado –observó a Draco.

–No pudiste tomar ni siquiera un maldito abrigo, Ronald –lo golpeó en el brazo.

–Estaba más preocupado por ti que por el maldito clima.

–Toma –dijo Draco quitándose su abrigo.

–Oh, mi príncipe azul –se burló Ron y sus ojos se entrecerraron en odio puro.

–Vas a darle gusto a ella –pronunció sin alteración en su voz –al final de cuentas, es la razón por la cual estoy ofreciéndote mi abrigo, bella damisela en peligro.

–Gracias –le sonrió Ginny.

–No estoy agradecido –aclaró Ron.

–Pero yo sí, en serio, muchas gracias.

–No te he dicho la razón por la cual fui a tu apartamento –le recordó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Entonces de qué hablaron tres horas? ¿Del vuelo de las mariposas y como se posaban de flor en flor? –frunció el ceño.

–Aahh… De algo parecido a eso –se encogió Ginny de hombros –en todo caso ¿Con quien hablabas tú que necesitaste privacidad? Por eso no invité a pasar a Draco.

–No me incomodaba, es mejor tener vigilada a ésta serpiente.

–El león cree que todos son de su condición –puso los ojos en blanco.

–Te veré en la oficina mañana –lo sujetó del brazo –muchas gracias por el té.

–Un placer –dijo en tono tan neutral, que le parecía casi imposible imaginarlo sonriendo, tal vez… lo había imaginado.

Ron se puso a regañadientes el abrigo de Draco, se quejó todo el camino diciendo que le daría salpullido o cualquier cosa repugnante, ella sólo negó, pero tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios, amaba a su hermano, no había duda de eso, y amaba verlo quejarse de esa manera, al igual, cuando algo le molestaba, no dudaba en decirlo, sin importar, y le había demostrado que cuando amaba a alguien, era capaz de decirlo sin miramientos, y era capaz de todo, por demostrarlo.

Se quitó el abrigo antes de mitad de camino, ella se lo quitó cuando intentó tirarlo en un sesto, le gruñó enfurruñado por no permitirle hacerlo y ella lo reprendió llamándolo chiquillo consentido.

La sujetó de la cintura y la pegó a él, acercó su rostro al de ella uniendo sus frentes, su nariz estaba roja, sus labios temblaban un poco a causa del frío, aunque quisiera aparentar que no tenía, y unió sus labios a los de ella en un suave beso, sin importarle estar a mitad de la calle, se detuvieron a mitad de la acera, mientras la gente los esquivaba para pasar, nadie los llamó pervertidos, nadie se detuvo ni siquiera un instante para mirarlos, todo siguió su camino, pero el mundo se había detenido un segundo para ellos, aunque el resto del mundo, ni siquiera lo notase.

–Te amo, Ginny –y volvió a besarla.

Sus manos subieron por el pecho de su hermano hasta su cuello, lo sujetó por las mejillas y continúo el beso lento, saboreando el momento, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios de Ron, sus mejillas ardieron cuando la sujetó de la cintura para acercarla a él.

En ese momento, todo le pareció posible.

Llegaron al apartamento de Ginny con una sonrisa y tomados de la mano, se giró para colocar el abrigo de Draco en el pechero y se dedicó a desabotonar el suyo para colocarlo junto.

–Muero de frío –dijo estremeciéndose Ron e introdujo sus brazos al abrigo de Ginny rodeando así su cintura –así que sé una buena hermana y dame un poco de calor –la besó de nuevo.

Rodeo las caderas de él con sus piernas mientras sostenía las mejillas congeladas de Ron y lo besaba, llegaron al sofá quedando ella a horcajadas sobre él, que pegó sus labios helados a la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Ginny, haciéndola echar la cabeza hacía atrás, las manos de Ron acariciaron el cuerpo sobre la ropa, aproximándola más a él.

–Tranquilo –murmuró agitada Ginny cuando se percató de la erección debajo de ella, él sólo sonrió besándola de nuevo.

No tenía intención de detenerle esta vez, el mundo se había detenido un instante para ellos, ella podía detener a su inútil sentido común para estar con él, aunque no fuese correcto llevar la ya complicada relación a un acto sexual, no había nada en el mundo que deseara más que estar con Ron, deseaba el contacto con él, quería oler a él, pero era algo que jamás pasaría, la única vez que casi paso, él fue atropellado, había sido algo tan espantoso, que el fémur se había estrellado, la tibia y el peroné se habían separado tanto uno del otro como del fémur y los metatarsos habían sido fracturados, no entendía cómo es que había quedado bien, sin cojear, sin usar bastón, había quedado bien, pero jamás iba a poder jugar fútbol, era la única secuela de aquel accidente, que ella había provocado al escapar antes de que él la poseyera completamente.

Gimió cuando lo sintió introducir sus manos debajo del sweater de cachemira de rayas plata y verde que tenía puesto.

–No pienso detenerte ésta vez –murmuró en su oído al mover las caderas permitiendo sentir completamente la erección entre sus piernas.

Había estado esperando ocho años por ese momento, lo había intentado con sus antiguos novios, pero en el momento en que las cosas deberían pasar a más, los detenía, de la misma manera en lo que había detenido a Ron otras ocasiones, pero no esta vez, si quería ser suya, que mejor manera que esa.

La mano de Ron se colocó en su sexo y sintió la presión de sus dedos en él, haciéndola gemir, se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó al otro sofá, rodeo el cuello para poder besarlo más violentamente, quería provocarlo más de lo que ya estaba, quería que su primera vez con él fuera algo diferente, no era la clase de chicas que buscaba que la llevaran a un lugar repleto de velas, con champagne, y pétalos de rosa en todo el lugar, quería que fuera con el hombre de su vida, en un momento correcto, desbordando toda la pasión que era capaz de sentir.

–Hermione –murmuró Ron besando su cuello.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe al sentir el aire llegar a su rostro, el vació en su regazo lo dejó aturdido, Ginny estaba de vuelta junto al sofá, colocándose su abrigo.

–Déjame explicarlo –se levantó apresurado hasta ella –Ginny, déjame explicártelo.

–No hay nada que explicar, comprendo…

–No, no comprendes, tengo años diciendo su nombre en lugar del tuyo, tengo que reprimir mis palabras para no llamarla por tu nombre y así arruinar las cosas, tengo que mantener los ojos abiertos mientras estoy con ella porque en cuanto los cierro apareces tú en su lugar…

–Nunca te he pedido una explicación, de hecho, jamás suelo pedirlas, porque lo único que pueden escupir las personas son absurdas excusas.

Azotó la puerta de su apartamento cuando salió, utilizó las escaleras, pero en lugar de bajar, las subió, así no la encontraría en caso de seguirla, lo cual hizo, porque lo escuchó gritarle y bajar desesperado.

–Eres una estúpida, Ginevra –y se golpeó la cabeza con la barda.

* * *

><p>Hola, bueno, tengo que agradecer en serio sus reviews, espero que éste capítulo siga siendo de su agrado, muchas gracias: <strong> ja-pucho, Im Unloveable, R0llercoster, This is Chewbacca y Dellaween<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de** J.K. Rowling** y se utilizan si animo de lucro alguno.

* * *

><p>Pasó a casa de sus padres después de ir por su auto, era tan agradable poder moverse por su propia cuenta sin usar subterráneo o pedirle a alguien que fuera por ella.<p>

Pasó un agradable día, era el último de Charlie en la ciudad, se disculpó por no volver, pero no podía decirle que Ron había desaparecido unas horas por irse con Luna, según él, tampoco quería decirle que volvía porque estaba pasando muy mal, porque el chico al cual amaba, la había llamado Hermione, cuando intentaba tener sexo con él, y sería un poco complicado, explicarles la razón por la cuál la confundieron con la castaña, no era como si pudiese decirles _el hombre al que amo, con el que estaba por tener sexo me llamó Hermione, porque lamentablemente es el novio de Hermione._

–Pero que veo –dijo cuando salió –son millones de maletas.

–Llevaré a papá y mamá junto con los gemelos a pasar Navidad y año nuevo –se encogió de brazos Charlie –no sabíamos que éste año pasarías por aquí, Bill se nos unirá, el año pasado mis padres se quedaron esperando a que vinieras, como no lo hiciste me fue más fácil convencerlos de venir éste año, pero… puedes venir, Ron y Hermione se nos unirán en año nuevo, no pueden venir en Navidad, Hermione tiene una cena por el mismo motivo.

–Oh, no te preocupes –le sonrió observando las maletas –en el trabajo siempre tenemos una también, ambas fechas.

Tampoco es como si fuera a decirle que jamás iba, que se quedaba en casa trabajando porque pensaba que las personas que desperdiciaban esos días en trivialidades no tenían las prioridades en orden.

–Hablando del rey –sonrió Charlie –Weasley –abrazó a Ron en cuanto llegó hasta ellos.

–Dime que no robarás esa frase de nuevo.

–Es como si se hubiesen inspirado en nosotros –se burló.

–No volveré a decirla –golpeó el oblicuo de Charlie divertido.

–Eres un amargado –frunció el ceño.

–Así que hablaban de mí –observó a Ginny desesperado, jamás había demostrado tanta ansiedad hasta ese momento.

–Le decía a Ginny que llevaré a los gemelos y a nuestros padres por estas fechas, que tú y Hermione se unirán en año nuevo, porque en navidad van a esa cena y después tienen sexo salvaje por navidad, como todos los años.

–Charlie –gruñó enfadado.

–Jamás te incomodó hablar de sexo –se encogió de hombros.

–Iré con mis padres.

–Ginny –la sujetó del brazo.

–Si ocupas algo no dudes en marcarme –se detuvo –cubriré los gastos de mis padres.

–No es necesario.

–Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, así que cómprales todo lo que quieran.

–Siempre lo hago –frunció el ceño Charlie.

–Entonces cómprales todo lo que no necesiten –abrazó a su hermano y lo besó en la mejilla –los quiero mucho.

–Yo a ti –la sujetó Charlie con fuerza –espero que pronto vengas a Rumania.

–Lo… ¡Charlie! –chilló alejándose de él.

– ¿Qué? –Ron abrió los ojos y después se dispuso a golpear a su hermano.

–Charlie ¡Fue tu cumpleaños! –Lo volvió a abrazar –siento ser una mala hermana.

–Bueno, es al primero que felicitas –se cruzó de brazos Ron.

Lo ignoró, haciendo sonreír a Charlie, que acarició su mejilla con ternura, antes de que Ronald llegara, le había dicho que se mudaría de Londres, que por eso era la capacitación, pero que no era un hecho cierto, así que por eso no quería que sus papás y los demás se enteraran, le pidió la mayor discreción.

Hermione se unió a la despedida, Ron estaba tan incómodo que incluso su madre lo notó, pero claro ¿cómo podría estar sino incómodo? Después de todo tenía a su novia y a su _amante _que a para colmo también era _su hermana _en la misma casa.

Aun así, trató a Hermione como si realmente fuera el amor de su vida y ella la trató como siempre, como a su mejor amiga, su cuñada, su confidente.

–Sólo faltas tú, Ginny –soltó la Sra. Weasley haciéndola atragantarse con el té.

–Mamá ¿no crees que Ginny está muy joven para eso? –frunció el ceño Ron.

–Vamos Ronald, es el colmo de la hipocresía la tuya, es un año menor que tú, además tú y Hermione también deberían animarse, quiero un nieto de ustedes.

–No quiero hijos –contestó seco.

– ¿Qué? –se sorprendió Hermione.

–Al menos no en un tiempo –intentó remediar la situación y su tono.

–Ah –sonrió Hermione –no se preocupe, Sra. Weasley, porque Ron para no querer hijos ha estado muy animado en el proceso de ello –los gemelos se burlaron –y Ginny ya casi trae a alguien a casa.

– ¿En serio? –la interrogó Ginny sorprendida.

–Vamos, dile a tus padres, Ron me dijo que Draco Malfoy ha estado buscándote mucho, no dudo que esté interesado en ti.

–Oh ¿Draco Malfoy? –Su madre la observó sorprendida –siempre pensé que a ese chico le faltaba mucho amor.

–No voy a ser yo quien se lo de –sonrió –aunque admito que es agradable.

–Ya lo admitió –habló Charlie –creo que deberías ir tejiéndole un sweater mamá, que sea verde, para que convine con sus ojos –le guiñó un ojo a Ginny que sonrió.

–Son imposibles.

Ron la observó como un idiota, no había nada que le gustara más que la risa de Ginny, bueno, tal vez le gustaba todo de ella, tenerla desnuda contra su cuerpo le era suficiente, aunque no hubiese nada más.

–Tengo que irme –sonrió poniéndose de pie.

–Claro, Draco Malfoy espera –sonrieron los gemelos.

–Oh miren la hora, espero que tengan un buen viaje.

Suspiró aliviada cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su auto, no le gustaba que la atacaran sobre su vida amorosa, porque era obvio que no existía ninguna, ni si quiera cuando tenía novio, se podía decir que tenía una vida amorosa.

Llegó a su apartamento agotada, colocó la cadena para evitar visitantes molestos, por primera vez quería intimidad, era el único tipo de intimidad que tendría, al parecer.

–&–

Hermione se dejó caer en su sofá con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no necesitaba decirlo, pero aun así, le dio una amplia descripción de su noche con Ron, la cara de incomodidad no hizo que se detuviera, sin importar el hecho de que estuvieran enamoradas del mismo hombre, del que sólo una podía decirle al mundo de ese amor, y que para desgracia de la otra, era la única en la vida sexual, o al menos de los últimos tres años.

–Hermione, ten en cuenta que es mi hermano el que usó sus dedos para provocarte ese orgasmo –la castaña sonrió.

–Lo sé, imagina que no lo es, por dios, tu hermano es –se detuvo a si misma con una sonrisa –necesito tu ayuda, nadie mejor que tú para saber que tipo de lencería prende a tu hermano.

–Hermione, no tengo la menor idea, en serio, mejor pregúntale a los gemelos, ellos suelen hablar de eso, yo me hago bolita y pretendo que no existo.

–Lo imagino, pero puedes ayudar en otros detalles, la comida, ¿podrías buscar algo rico? Nuestra noche de navidad será perfecta e inolvidable –sonrió coqueta ante la idea –ya que en año nuevo no podremos hacer nada en Rumania, me desquitaré en Navidad, se verá tan sensual sólo con su gorro de Santa puesto.

–Agh –hizo cara de asco.

–No seas malpensada, lo tendrá puesto en su lugar, sólo llevará eso –gruñó.

–No sé donde quedó la calmada y santa Hermione.

–Comprenderás cuando te topes con un hombre con el mismo animal sexual que tu hermano.

–Dios no quiera.

_Mentirosa._

Lavander fue más de ayuda que ella, no tenía ánimo de planearle una noche pasional a su hermano, si hubiese sido cualquier otro de sus hermanos, lo hubiese hecho, pero no para Ron, no cuando ella no sería la mujer que estaría ahí para aprovechar la noche.

–Hermione, faltan dos días, no encontraré algún lugar que te haga un banquete –frunció el ceño Ginny.

–Hablaré con Luna, ella sabe preparar la comida favorita de Ron, ella me ayudará.

–Como quieras, pero si vas a involucrarla a ella, no me involucres a mí.

–Aun no sé cuál es tu problema con ella.

–Sólo no me cae bien –se encogió de hombros.

–&–

–Estás más que invitada a venir con nosotros a la cena –sonrió Hermione.

–No, gracias –contestó de inmediato antes de que Ron hablara.

–Bueno, ¿dónde pasarás Navidad? –Interrogó Lavander –porque no quisiste venir a mi casa, de hecho nunca vienes.

–Iré a la de la firma, como siempre.

–Nunca vas a la de la firma, siempre te quedas trabajando en éstas fechas.

–Entonces está decidido –la observó Ron –irás con nosotros.

–No quiero –se negó –y no pueden obligarme a ir, y menos a ser el mal tercio.

–Tengo un amigo –sonrió Hermione –ya sé que no quieres a Malfoy ¿o sí?

–Por supuesto que no –frunció el ceño frustrada.

–Bien –tomó a Ron de la mano –mañana vendré a decirte que vestido llevarás, tienes varios perfectos –sonrió.

–No voy a ir, por que no quiero ir –contestó cuando Lavander iba a atacarla.

–No vas a pasarla sola, me quedaré contigo si así evito que estés sola, después de todo somos hermanos –se ofreció Ron.

–No te preocupes, Ronald, he sobrevivido muchos años sola.

–Ya no más –acercó la mano a su rostro pero se hizo hacia atrás.

–No con lo que hiciste recientemente con esa mano –frunció los labios.

–Hermione –gruñó molesto.

–Lo siento, no le vuelvo a decir.

–Eso espero –dijeron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

–Tal para cual –sonrió Lavander.

Observó en dirección a su armario, Hermione terminaría saliéndose con la suya, y no estuvo tan equivocada, Ron se dejó caer junto a ella en la cama al día siguiente, Hermione abrió su armario y la observó.

–Es muy temprano –se quejó.

–Es 24 de Diciembre –dijo emocionada la castaña.

–Deberías estar más preocupada por tu atuendo.

–Ron lo eligió hace una semana –sonrió haciendo que él se acomodara incómodo junto a ella.

–ajá ¿Y siempre usas lo que él dice?

–La mayoría del tiempo, sí.

–Que aburrida eres, Hermione ¿puedes salirte? –observó a su hermano.

–No, Hermione quiere que ayude –lo observó, el azul de sus ojos era más brillante después de decir eso.

–Estoy en ropa interior –observó a Hermione –dile a tu novio que se vaya.

–Sal de aquí, Ron –le envió un beso –creo que podré elegir sin ti.

–Bien –se acercó a Ginny y besó su frente –dime que es de encaje –gruñó en su oído y se alejó con una sonrisa.

Pasaron el día juntas, Ron pareció hacerle caso y lo agradeció, no se verían hasta en la noche, y eso, porque pasaría por Hermione, Ginny iría en su propio auto, no quería tener que quedarse en un lugar atada hasta que ellos quisieran irse.

–Estás arreglada, sino vas, prometo por mis padres que vendré por ti, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

–Sí iré, ya me has puesto como payaso –se quejó.

–Bien, gracias por venir en otro auto, así habrá más privacidad.

–Corre o se irá.

–Nos vemos en un rato.

En donde trabajaba Hermione todo mundo la conocía, jamás habían perdido el contacto y solían visitarse de vez en cuando en el trabajo, por eso la dejaron pasar.

Ubico a Ron y a Hermione bailando, ambos estaban divertidos, y el movimiento de Ron era un tanto sensual, las manos de Hermione pasaron todo el abdomen del chico que le guiñó un ojo a la castaña.

Ya sabía que algo así pasaría, y nada más había ido para que Hermione la dejara en paz, observó su reloj y se puso roja cuando levantó la vista, Ron ya la había visto, no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo tenía viéndola, pero por su mirada, era bastante.

Le dijo algo a Hermione y fue hasta Ginny, la sujetó de la muñeca y la alejó.

Llegaron a un lugar donde no había nadie, la observó atento, el vestido dorado que tenía puesto al parecer era de su agrado, se acercó más y besó su cuello y pasó su dedo entre sus pechos ya que el escote en forma de corazón del vestido lo permitía, cerró los ojos y siguió sin dudar un segundo el beso que le dio, la sujetó de las caderas y la acercó a él.

–Ron –gimió –no, no aquí.

–Entonces vámonos ahora –la tomó de las manos, sus ojos brillaron emocionados, como las de un niño pequeño.

–No –negó –Hermione ha planeado ésta noche paso a paso, no puedes hacerle eso, y lo sabes.

–No quiero ir con ella, no quiero dejarte sola en Navidad, quiero tenerte junto a mí, aunque sólo me dejes dormir junto a ti, aunque lo único que pueda hacer sea tocarte.

–Ron –lo besó –es mejor que me vaya, así no arruinaré tu noche con Hermione.

–La única cosa que arruina mi noche con ella es el hecho de que no la amo.

–Pero lo hacías, sabes como es amarla.

–Prefiero amarte a ti.

–Pero no puedes.

Cuando regresó hasta el lugar donde estaban todos, Ron ya estaba ahí, Hermione tenía rostro serio, el idiota había olvidado que había besado a Ginny y el labial había quedado en sus labios, por fortuna ella había pasado a retocarse ese detalle.

–Me voy –le informó.

–Pero Ginny… -suspiró Hermione –no es…

–Tienes una noche genial planeada, no voy a arruinarla.

–Pues no puedes –observó a Ron, que seguía intentando quitarse la marca de labial de los labios.

– ¿Quieres más? –se burló Ginny haciendo que Ron volteara a verla y el azul de sus ojos se volvieran más oscuros.

–No entiendo.

–Le pinté los labios con mi labial –lo buscó en su bolsa –quería sabe cual de los dos se me vería mejor, el único conejillo cerca fue él.

–Claro –suspiró no convencida hasta que Ginny le mostró ambos labiales.

–Los veré después.

–No te vayas, aun así, nadie debería pasar Navidad solo.

–No pasaré sola, la pasaré con el trabajo –sonrió.

Llegó a su auto temblando de frío, y pensar que ese saco le había parecido lo suficiente abrigador, condujo rumbo a su apartamento, pero a mitad de camino re direccionó.

–&–

La puerta se abrió después de un minuto, el cabello rubio fue lo primero que vio, estaba alborotado, lo observó completamente, usaba traje, la corbata estaba sin el nudo, y tenía la camisa desabotonada dejando ver un poco de su pecho.

–Ginevra Weasley en mi apartamento –soltó sin ánimo –jamás te dije donde vivo.

–No era necesario, le hablé a Tiffany, le dije que me urgía tu dirección, tenía un expediente que no te había dado.

–Es gracioso que no lo mencionara.

–Está adentro –se asomó un poco.

–No te he invitado por una razón –comentó, sintió su aliento rozar su cuello – ¿Qué haces aquí Ginevra? –interrogó.

–Me iré si estoy interrumpiendo algo –se alejó.

–Primero responde.

–Nadie tiene que pasar Navidad solo.

–No pensé que te rompiera el corazón pensar en mí solo en esta fecha.

–Hablaba de mí.

– ¿Estás arreglada así para mí? –elevó una ceja.

–Me obligaron a ir a una cena –se encogió de hombros.

–Granger –sentenció haciendo que Ginny sonriera.

–Así es… ¿puedo pasar? –sonrió.

–Adelante.

–Sólo la saludaré y me iré.

Llegó hasta la sala, era un apartamento bastante amplio, los sofás de piel se veían bastante cómodos, había un poco de botana en la mesa entre los sofás, y una bebida, al parecer cerveza.

–Traje esto –le tendió la botella.

–Claro, porque la Srta. Weasley no toma cualquier cosa.

–Ah ¿eso es lo único que te han dicho de mí en la oficina? –sonrió.

–Luces realmente atractiva así –contestó.

–Gracias, tú igual –volteó hasta él.

–Toma asiento –se alejó a la barra y tomó un par de vasos.

–Es un poco incómodo pero… ¿te molesta si me quito los tacones? Me han cansado.

–No, no te detengas, me preguntaba en qué momento lo preguntarías.

–Que gracioso –se quitó los tacones y los dejó aun lado.

No dijeron nada durante un momento, sintió un hueco en el estómago al observarlo sirviendo el líquido color ámbar en el vaso, se preguntó si así se vería ella en estas fechas.

– ¿Desde hace cuanto pasas solo Navidad? –interrogó.

– ¿Quién te dijo que alguna vez pasé Navidad acompañado? –preguntó sin verla.

–Pensé que era por el trabajo, yo desde que trabajo…

–No todos tenemos ese desafortunado problema y tortura.

–Ya bien ¿desde cuando?

–Desde que tengo memoria, mi padre era un hombre de negocios y mi madre iba con él, después del fraude, bueno, no cambió mucho la situación.

–Lo siento –Draco levantó la vista y la observó.

–Oh por favor no, no me veas así.

– ¿Así como? –indagó.

–Con lástima, no sientas lástima, yo no la siento, no me importa –se encogió de hombros.

Fue hasta ella y le dio su trago, se sentó junto a ella, pasaron un rato hablando de cómo pasaban Navidad y después cambiaron de tema, no querían poner cartas de ese estilo sobre la mesa, al fin, después de todo, apenas se conocían.

–Ese fue el tuyo –le dijo cuando sonó el celular.

–Claro, soy la única a la cual molestan.

–Eres la única que no personaliza sus cosas porque le da flojera ¿adivino?

–No encuentro satisfacción a quitar las configuraciones de fábrica.

–Aun así, es el tuyo.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y sonrió nerviosa al ver de quien era.

_Feliz Navidad Ginny, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que me encantaría estar junto a ti en éste momento, rodear tu perfecta cintura con mis brazos, besar tus labios hasta olvidar por completo lo que nos rodea, acariciar tu suave piel deteniéndome en lugares estratégicos que te hacen perder la razón, perderme entre tus senos perfectos; y estar en ti como jamás me has permitido, perderme en el éxtasis que sólo tu cuerpo puede otorgarme, quiero sostenerte agotada entre mis brazos, llevarte a la locura, y lo único coherente que seas capaz de pronunciar sea mi nombre. Todo lo que quiero para Navidad, eres tú._

–_Ron_

–Adivino, ¿tienes trabajo? –Ginny levantó la vista del celular y negó, se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos antes de que incluso salieran.

–No –dijo con la voz un poco quebrada –yo soy la que decide trabajar en ésta fecha, pero hoy no, hoy pasaremos navidad juntos.

–Pues tampoco es como si fuera un día diferente.

–Nunca has festejado Navidad, cuando era niña mamá solía hacer panquecitos, ornear y ornear, cocina delicioso, en serio, cantábamos canciones de Navidad y veíamos especiales en la televisión –sonrió.

–Ginevra ¿qué persona en su sano juicio cambiaría todo eso por trabajo?

–Yo –sonrió –ven –extendió su mano, él dudó un momento pero la tomó.

El balcón de Draco hacía que se mareara un poco por la altura, pero aun así le mostró las decoraciones que seguro no había notado.

–Todo mundo festeja Navidad, nadie solo, por eso estoy aquí, para que seas mi compañero en Navidad, ya que te gusta trabajar tanto como a mí –sonrió.

–Pero no vemos Navidad de la misma manera, soy el grinch –sonrió.

–Bueno, al menos has visto una película de Navidad, es algo –sonrió.

Hicieron un juego sobre canciones ridículas, hablaron de su evidente obsesión por el trabajo y terminaron hablando de lo que en un principio evitaron, de ellos mismos.

–Así que, se honesta ¿hace cuanto que no sales a divertirte?

–Diversión, no lo sé, desde que tengo dieciocho –aceptó –cuando entré a la firma como ayudante… Me propuse ser la mejor en ese lugar, no es como si lo lograra.

–Bueno, pues lo eres, por eso fuiste la primera opción para la oficina.

–No sabía que fui la primera opción.

–Lo sabes ahora –le tomó a su bebida.

–De acuerdo, es mi turno, déjame pensar ¿Has estado enamorado realmente?

–No, bueno, no, no realmente –contestó.

–Cuéntame –lo empujó divertida.

–Sólo es una pregunta a la vez, es mi turno, tendrás que esperar, y como has hecho dos, estás castigada, esa pregunta tendrás que hacerla dentro de tres rondas –sonrió.

–Injusto –se cruzó de brazos haciéndolo sonreír.

– ¿Has estado enamorada realmente? –ella sonrió.

–Sí, y es un asco –negó –mi turno ¿Primer vicio?

–El alcohol –contestó –esa fue sencilla –sonrió –mi turno, ¿Has estado con alguien al que no amas?

–Tienes que desglosar esa pregunta, porque… se puede confundir, tú deberías conocer que hay preguntas muy ambiguas y se prestan a lo que el juzgador entienda, si no quieres eso, aclara, da luz a esa pregunta –sonrió.

–Bien ¿Te has obligado a salir con alguien a quien no amas?

–Sí, muchas veces ¿y tú?

–Definitivamente.

–Oye, esa no era pregunta –se quejó.

–Reglas son reglas –sonrió –así que detén esa boca a tiempo, Weasley.

–Bien –frunció los labios –pregunta.

– ¿Puedo saber quien es ese hombre al que es un asco amar? –la observó.

–Realmente no, no puedes saberlo.

–Lastima –sonrió.

–Mi turno ¿Por qué te refugiaste en el trabajo?

–Por que quería crearme un propio prestigio, no quería que me relacionaran siempre con el fraude de mi padre, pero creo que es imposible.

–Si tú mismo no puedes dejarlo atrás, la demás gente no podrá –sonrió.

– ¿Hace cuanto que no bailas? –la observó.

–Desde que dejé de divertirme ¿por qué? –Lo observó seria –demonios, esa tampoco era una pregunta.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –le sonrió coqueto.

– ¿No me insultarás si te piso?

–Te enseñaré a bailar –se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

Rodeo el cuello de Draco, que la sujetó con firmeza de la cintura y la acercó a él, ella sonrió, el gris de sus ojos estaba más oscuro de lo que lo recordaba.

Recargó su rostro en el pecho del rubio, y siguió el ritmo lento que él marcaba, cuando inició el día, jamás se imaginó que terminaría pasando Navidad en los brazos de Draco, no eran los de Ron, pero no podía decir que le resultaba incómodo, por el contrario, el calor que despedía el chico le agradaba.

–Eres buena bailarina –rompió el silencio.

–Sólo estamos inclinando las rodillas de un lado al otro como en los aerobics –sonrió.

–Aun así, no muchos tienen ese talento.

–Pobres desatalentados –se separó.

Los labios de Draco fueron hasta los de ella, y no lo detuvo y no lo evitó, los labios del rubio se movieron lentamente sobre los de ella.

Cuando sus labios perdieron contacto, volvió a ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Draco, moviéndose de un lado a otro, se sentía incómoda por el hecho de que disfrutó el beso, apenas conocía a Draco Malfoy y había ido a buscarlo para pasar Navidad con él, compró licor e incluso inventó un tonto juego para saber más de él, pero es que esa personalidad ajena a todo, le llamaba tanta la atención, cerró los ojos cuando él acarició su espalda, se alejó de él, pero volvió hasta él un poco confundida, la mano del chico fue hasta su cuello y la acercó a él para besarla.

Se dirigieron a la habitación sin separar sus labios, fue un poco complicado porque tropezaba con el vestido al pisarlo, la tomó en brazos y la dejó sobre su cama, que se hundió bajo el peso de ambos.

Rodaron sobre la cama quedando sobre él, que aprovechó el momento para deslizar el cierre del vestido, pasando sus manos frías por la espalda desnuda haciéndola estremecerse, lo besó de nuevo, un beso suave, nada comparado con los besos que solía compartir con Ron.

Los labios del chico debajo de ella se pegaron a su mentón y bajaron hasta su cuello, hombro y su clavícula, lo observó cuando se alejó, quedando recostado en su cama, le sonrió y se quitó de encima de él.

–Lo siento, debo estar muy pesada –se disculpó.

–Tiene que ser una broma –soltó una risita.

–Dejé sin aliento al último chico con el que estuve en esa situación.

–Debió ser la emoción de estar contigo –se incorporó y besó la parte posterior del cuello y después su hombro –no tiene nada que ver respecto al peso.

–Draco Malfoy puede ser gentil ¿he? –volteó hasta él.

–Puedo ser muchas cosas –se encogió de hombros.

Ginny giró hasta él subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo un poco más apresurada, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Draco que se ocupó de deslizar su vestido hacía abajo mientras la besaba un poco más apresurado, besó su mentón y la retuvo de la cintura cuando intentó alejarse haciéndola sonreír, se quitó el vestido arrojándolo hacía un lado mientras él se quitaba la camisa y se ponía de pie para quitarse los pantalones.

Volvieron a unirse cuando estuvieron únicamente en pantaletas y bóxers, le sorprendió que no actuara en desesperación como normalmente los chicos con los que había intentado estar actuaban, él estaba serio, con los ojos más grises que antes, provocando una sonrisa que devolvió sin malicia, recuperando el gesto serio y acercándose más a ella, sin duda sabía más que ella lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía seguir al instinto desesperado y pasional de Ron, o los demás, así que el trato lento y seguro de Draco la dejaba fuera de su poca zona de conocimiento, y eso no le gustaba.

Por fortuna las cosas se pusieron un poco más pasionales cuando quedaron por completo desnudos, no había duda que Draco sabía lo que hacía, porque cuando su lengua estuvo en contacto con su sexo, era como si estuviera trazando el abecedario, y mil y una combinación de cantidades, se besaron apasionadamente mientras eran una maraña de piernas y manos en contacto, jaló el cabello rubio para poder besar su barbilla y después morderlo haciéndolo gemir por eso.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo en el sexo oral, no lo hizo tan mal, porque lo escuchó gruñir y su mano fue hasta su cabeza, cuando se alejó de él, la jaló para dejarla debajo de él, la sujetó de las caderas y dirigió su erección a ella, le costó un poco pero al final, pudo adentrarse en ella, hizo unas embestidas lentas hasta que las uñas encajadas en su espalda fueron hasta sus brazos rasguñándolo con menor intensidad.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre él moviendo sus caderas con un frenesí que pensó que era incapaz de sentir, enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio y tiró de su cabello, lamió el cuello de Draco Malfoy haciéndolo contener el aliento.

–_Draco _–gimió en el oído del chico en un susurró.

* * *

><p>Hola. de nuevo pasando a dejarles capítulo, he subido 5 capítulos adelantados, de hecho hoy es 26 de Diciembre y estoy editando, je,je perdón si no pongo todos los nombres y me voy equivocando, en serio, mil gracias por sus reviews y sus lecturas<strong>: VremyaLuny, This is Chewbacca, ja-pucho, R0llercoster, Dellaween y Im Unloveable<strong>, saben que significa mucho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Draco observó a la chica dormida sobre su cama, el cabello estaba esparcido por toda la almohada, su respiración era regular, desde su posición no podía verla muy bien, ya que estaba en el sofá a los pies de la cama, se había puesto de pie para ir por un poco de agua, sólo tenía puesto los pantalones, pero la había visto dormida y no había querido despertarla con el movimiento, no estaba muy seguro de que tan ligero pudiese tener el sueño.<p>

Tal vez el hecho de observarla dormir podía ser un poco escalofriante, pero estaba bastante intrigado con respecto a la chica pelirroja.

Desde el momento en que la vio hacer una presentación en Abril del año pasado donde ni siquiera lo había visto, le había llamado completamente la atención, había estado recargado en el dorso de su mano, y levantó su mirada para toparse con una atractiva pelirroja, al inicio sólo llamó su atención el hecho de su buena figura, el traje le quedaba justo a la medida, aun así demostraba que su trasero era perfecto y sus senos habían sido blanco de su mirada toda la presentación.

Y su personalidad divertida había quedado a la vista con sólo tratarla un poco, no sabía que tenía pero el estar con ella resultaba fácil, no le preocupaba que estuviera pensando en él como el hijo de un defraudador, a ella no le importaba eso y se lo había dicho, a ella sólo le importaba que hiciera bien su trabajo.

Suspiró, era igual de misteriosa para él de la misma manera que él era misterioso con ella, sabía que había tenido algunos novios antes, incluso aun salía con Dean Thomas cuando llegó a la firma de Alastor, así que no comprendía el hecho que había notado hacía un par de minutos.

No entendía porque había tomado la decisión de estar con él, si apenas lo conocía, no entendía porque la decisión de Ginevra por elegirlo precisamente a él, para ser el primer hombre en su vida, al menos su vida sexual; ya había dejado claro que amaba a otro hombre ¿por qué no entregarse a ese hombre y no a él? Realmente no le importaba. Ginevra Weasley no sólo le gustaba físicamente, era la única chica que cuando reaccionaba, estaba sonriendo y con sus barreras completamente derribadas, ella había dominado su territorio en un tiempo récord, había hecho a Alastor Moody su cómplice para poder acercarse a ella, esperaba con todo su ser que no lo odiara cuando le dijera la verdad.

Y lo había decidido en ese momento, justo después de terminar de tener sexo con ella, no le importaba quien fuera el hombre del cual estuviera enamorada, iba a luchar por conquistarla hasta darlo todo, tenía la esperanza de que si lo había elegido a él sobre el otro para ser el primero en su vida sexual, lo elegiría a él para compartir el resto de su vida; y realmente esperaba que las cosas salieran bien para él esta vez, quería por alguna razón inexplicable y desesperada, que fuera ella la chica correcta para él, porque si no era ella, sabía que no existiría una mujer que le hiciera sentir el mismo calor, se lo había dicho ya _Su cama había sido como una pasarela. _Hasta que llegó ella.

Ginny abrió los ojos con pesadez cuando sonó la alarma, se descubrió a si misma entre una enredadera de pies y brazos, cubierta con una sábana de ceda color plata, observó a la otra persona dormida, pero tal como si lo hubiese llamado despertó.

–Ya es tarde –dijo con somnolencia y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, el cabello rubio le cubrió los ojos.

–Así que… Necesito una explicación lógica para esto –habló haciendo que él se quejara pero no abriera los ojos.

–Tuvimos sexo anoche –soltó haciendo que se sonrojara –pero tal vez estabas muy ebria como para saber si realmente era lo que querías pero…

–No estaba ebria y si recuerdo eso, _todo eso _–frunció el ceño.

Draco la observó de soslayo, entonces no entendía que clase de explicación lógica estaba pidiendo, y su gesto lo demostró, porque la hizo suspirar.

–Pregunta ambigua.

–Mucho –coincidió él.

– ¿Me puedes explicar como es que soy la única desnuda en la cama?

–Oh, eso, me levanté en la madrugada por un poco de agua, y contrario de ciertas chicas aquí presentes, a mí no me gusta dormir desnudo –sonrió.

–No es que fuera una elección, si alguna vez dude de tu desempeño… me ha quedado claro que es bastante bueno –se sentó.

–Lo cual… tengo una duda ¿por qué decidiste que era una buena opción para tu primera experiencia? –Ginny se sonrojó y agradeció que no la veía.

–Estaba ebria –soltó.

–Acabas de decir que no lo estabas, de hecho me sorprende que a tus veinticinco años continuaras virgen, siendo una mujer demasiado atractiva.

–Bueno, no todas somos como las de tu pasarela, Draco.

–Eso ya lo sé –sonrió.

–Luces tan atractivo cuando sonríes ¿sabes? –le comentó, haciendo que quitara la sonrisa ¿cómo diantres sabía que estaba sonriendo si le daba la espalda? –feliz navidad, por cierto –lo observó sobre su hombro y le sonrió.

–Feliz Navidad, Ginevra.

–Puedes llamarme Ginny, no es como si hubiese tanta formalidad entre nosotros después de esto.

–Es que aún no sé que es _esto._

–Me iré a mi apartamento ahora –se puso de pie.

–Podrías ducharte antes ¿sabes?

Sonrió, ella le había sugerido lo mismo a Ron cuando pasó la noche con Hermione en su apartamento, el sólo recuerdo de eso la hizo suspirar.

–Necesito que me digas donde está tu ducha, para eso.

–Si sólo necesitas información, la diré –se burló –prefieres que te lleve y desayunemos en algún lugar.

–No te molestes, traje mi auto.

–De acuerdo –frunció los labios.

Se puso los tacones cuando bajó del auto y por ésta vez, usó el ascensor, no pensaba subir con tacones las escaleras.

Buscó sus llaves pero al ver su puerta emparejada la empujó delicadamente y entró, no quería pensar que alguien había usado fechas familiares para asaltarla por segunda vez.

– ¡Joder! –chilló cuando su hermano salió del pasillo que dirigía a su habitación.

–Estás usando el mismo vestido de anoche –frunció el ceño y vio la ira crecer en sus perfectos y hermosos ojos azules.

–Oh si no me lo dices, jamás lo hubiese notado, en serio, pensé que era algo…

–No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Ginevra –soltó molesto.

–No sé que haces aquí, así que instrúyeme ahora tú a mí.

–Hermione…

–Claro ¿sabes? No quiero escucharlo, puedes irte –caminó rumbo a su habitación pero le detuvo el paso.

–Hermione consiguió un pasaje para ti, iremos a Rumanía los tres juntos.

–No lo creo –se burló.

–Claro que lo creerás, nos vamos en seis horas.

–Creo que me estoy hartando de que tu novia se tome libertades, chantajearme con ir a su cena fue una cosa, pero esto ya es el colmo ¿sabes?

–Fui yo quien tomó la decisión, ella sólo compró el boleto.

–Pues me estoy hartando de que te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden, Ronald, no puedes decidir por mí.

–No pienso dejarte pasar año nuevo tú sola, así que harás tu maleta y vendrás conmigo.

–No voy a hacer nada –aventó su puerta.

–Pues que mal, por que he empacado cosas en las que lucirás demasiado perfecta.

–No iré –caminó hasta la cama y comenzó a vaciar la maleta.

– ¡Vas a venir con nosotros! –Le gritó molesto –no me importa lo que quieras tú.

–Sólo te importas tú ¿no? No pareció importarte que pasara sola Navidad.

– ¡Fuiste tú la que no quiso huir conmigo de esa patética cena! –le recordó.

–En cuanto Hermione te mencionó que tenía una sorpresa para ti, pareció olvidársete que querías huir conmigo, que me habías besado hacía minutos atrás.

–Eso no es cierto, Ginny y lo sabes –se acercó a ella.

–No, es que no lo sé, creo que ni siquiera me amas como lo dices.

–Ah ¿entonces que hago según tú?

–Estás confundiendo el amor, eso es lo que estás haciendo, eso es lo que haces, estás tan acostumbrado a acostarte con tanta mujer quieres sólo para comprobar alguna estupidez de hombres que ahora no te importa que sea tu hermana, sólo quieres acostarte conmigo por alguna idea enferma.

–Te amo, y sí, te deseo, pero es algo normal ¿no lo has pensado?

–Claro, tan normal como _enamorarte de tu hermana y desear acostarte con ella _pueda sonar.

–No sé por que estás dudando ahora.

–No lo sé, tal vez porque mientras querías acostarte conmigo me llamaste Hermione, o cada que tenemos un minuto a solas quieres tener sexo, eres tan pasional, que tal vez sólo sea eso lo que sientes, tal vez te parece excitante acostarte con tu hermana ¡Pero no te has puesto a pensar que es lo que yo quiero! –le gritó enfurecida a la cara.

–Dime entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –La hizo retroceder –ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres, ¿cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? ¿Dónde estuviste?

–Pasando Navidad acompañada –musitó.

–Con Lavander no estuviste, tú no tienes más amigos con los cuales pudieses disfrutar pasar Navidad ¿con quién demonios estabas? Y quiero la maldita verdad.

–Estuve en un bar ¿feliz? Pasando Navidad con un montón de desconocidos que tampoco tenían con quien pasar navidad.

–Luces como si hubieses tenido una ducha reciente –se acercó a ella y se alejó.

–Eso no te importa, Ronald, no es como si yo te estuviese interrogando sobre lo que ocurrió con Hermione.

–Ella no me importa.

–Te importa lo suficiente como para seguir acostándote con ella, y no mientas, Ron, no voy a reprocharte nada, porque sé que esto no es algo posible, porque no puedo ponerme celosa por el hecho de que le hagas el amor a tu novia.

–Sólo toco a Hermione porque…

–No me importa la razón, lo haces, y es lo que tienes que hacer.

Entró a la ducha de nuevo, estaba segura que si Ron se acercaba lo suficiente era capaz de saber que su cabello olía diferente, que toda ella olía a las lociones de baño que Draco tenía, y no quería pelearse con él, ya no quería tener motivos para hacerlo, estar peleada con Ron podía ser lo mejor para poner distancia entre los dos y así detener ese error que habían iniciado, que ella había permitido, si no le hubiese confirmado que lo amaba, él no podría creerse con el derecho de celarla, de quererla para él, pero ahora que lo sabía, podía hacerlo, porque no era de nadie más que de él, así cada uno estuviera en diferentes camas, Ron era de ella de la misma manera en la que ella podía ser de él, no los unía una relación sexual, los unía algo más poderoso que ese lazo sanguíneo, estaban enamorados el uno del otro, y ni porque pasaran mil años, ni por que él pudiese hacer una vida en común con otra, iban a dejar de amarse mutuamente de la misma manera que jamás dejarían de ser hermanos.

Talló su cabello por quinta vez, esa era la prueba de que la presencia y el olor de Malfoy era tan penetrante y posesivo como él mismo, tal vez esa debería ser su definición etimológica _Draco _del inglés _Draco Malfoy _que significaba _Hombre posesivo con gran talento en las artes orales. _Sintió arder a sus mejillas, había sido una buena experiencia sexual comparada con… ninguna, a decir verdad, pero para ser el primero, había sido un caballero, sí, tal vez Draco Malfoy del inglés hombre posesivo con gran talento en las artes orales y caballero no eran tan sinónimos como parecían, pero las personas podían dar sorpresas, a veces no tan gratas, a veces sí.

Y Draco la había sorprendido de una muy buena manera.

–Te pusiste roja –comentó Ron sentado en su cama.

–Me ha dado un poco de frío, eso es todo.

–Puedo otorgarte un poco del mucho que me ha dado al verte envuelta en esa diminuta toalla –se puso de pie rápidamente.

–No, un sweater me ayudará a entrar en calor.

–No sé que es lo que ocurre, pero… te noto un tanto diferente, estás cortante y distante, no me agrada.

–Pasé mala noche, es todo.

_Mentirosa._

En realidad la había pasado bastante bien, el sexo con Malfoy había sido excelente, comparado con nada, pero imaginaba que su pasarela le había dejado buenos conocimientos sobre como hacer a una mujer disfrutar, incluso lo había nombrado en un tono bastante orgásmico.

–Se te hará tarde para ir al aeropuerto con Hermione –lo observó sobre su hombro.

–En serio quiero que vengas con nosotros.

–No iré, sólo por el hecho de que será incómodo para mí verte todo el tiempo con ella, no me agrada verte con ella.

–Tengo suerte –rodeo su cintura y besó su hombro húmedo –creo que me moriría de celos si tuviese que verte besando a otro, el hecho de imaginar a otro tocándote, hace que un instinto asesino surja de la nada.

–Lo sé, eres tan impulsivo, que no piensas antes de actuar –negó un poco enfadada por el hecho.

–Ginny, el hecho de que antes fuese un poco celoso… no se ha comparado jamás con el ahora, saber que me amas… me volvería loco si tú estuvieras con alguien más.

–Sabes que eso tendrá que ser alguna vez, Ron, no voy a quedarme toda la vida soltera y viendo unirte a Hermione.

–Sé que estoy siendo injusto, pero si las cosas hubiesen sido completamente al revés, si hubieses sido tú, viviendo con Harry en una relación seria…

–Jamás lo hubieses permitido, Ron, acéptalo, ustedes los hombres son machos incontrolables, no pueden ver a algo que consideran suyo, como si fuéramos simples objetos con alguien más, si eso hubiese sido, no serías capaz de controlar tus celos y tu ira al saber que yo me acostaba con Harry, que jamás pasó –le aclaró.

–Tienes razón, no podría, por más que lo intentara, no podría.

–Así que comprende que a veces esté un poco histérica contigo, no es muy cómodo que Hermione me cuente sus noches contigo, cuando nosotros…

–No ha pasado por que tú no has querido, no por que yo la prefiera a ella en mi cama en lugar de a ti.

–Lo sé.

Pero sabía que Hermione era mejor en la cama que ella.

Al final del día, Ron terminaría enredado con ella de nuevo, porque lo sabía satisfacer en la cama, y Ginny… bueno, ella quedaría en el olvido, como se suponía que debería quedar en la mente de su hermano.

—&—

Estuvo un buen tiempo con Ron, al menos el suficiente como para no hacerlo perder el vuelo.

–No quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, Ginny –la besó.

–Son sólo siete días –rodeo su cuello y volvió a besarlo.

–Voy a llamarte todos los días, enviarte textos, lo que sea necesario ¿bien? –la estrujo mas contra él.

–No es necesario, estaré ocupada con lo de capacitación, lo mas seguro es que esté trabajando como loca.

–Las llamadas por lo menos ¿bien?

–Los textos son más rápidos de contestar –sonrío.

–Contestas mis textos entonces.

–Lo haré.

Ron salió obligado por la llamada de Hermione, no porque quisiera hacerlo, a pesar de lo difícil que era, tuvo que usar su autocontrol, quería pedirle que se quedara con ella, que no fuera a Rumanía, que dejara abordar a Hermione sola el avión, pero no era capaz de eso, por mucho que amara a Ron, no era capaz de ocasionarle ese enorme sufrimiento a Hermione.

Regreso hasta su ensayo y lo termino demasiado pronto para su gusto, ignoro la llamada entrante de Draco y recurrió a Lavander para distraerse un poco, fueron al cine y después a un bar, la paso muy bien, hacia mucho que no salía a divertirse con sus amigas, le hacia falta, pero eso debió hacerlo antes, en dos meses y pasados se mudaría a no sé qué parte de Inglaterra y se enfrascaría de nuevo en el trabajo.

–Draco Malfoy –comento sorprendida Lavander –te aconsejo que aproveches, si te tiene vuelta loca, deberías salir con él, después si no quieres nada serio, te iras a alguna parte del país, se pone tierra y listo, es bueno.

La observó, había usado a Draco como excusa, le había dicho que estaba o creía estar enamorada, claro que no podía decirle que el chico afortunado como lo llamo Lavander era nada mas y nada menos que su hermano Ronald, así que uso a Draco, le contó todas sus dudas respecto a sus sentimientos con Ron, proyectándolos al nombre de Draco, y ese había sido su consejo, que aprovechará para vivir esa aventura con él, tal vez... Podría hacerlo, al final del día, Ron y ella no estaban destinados el uno para el otro, por mucho que lo deseara, pero su amor era imposible.

—&—

–Supongo bien al decirte que planeas ignorarme de ahora en adelante –murmuró Draco al contestador de Ginevra, caminaba de un lado a otro en su sala, llevándose una mano a su cabeza –si no contestas, iré a buscarte, y en caso de que te niegues a abrir, te prometo que no consultare ninguna de mis dudas contigo y las consultare con Dean Thomas y le diré a Alastor que te has deslindado de supervisarme.

No podía creer que después de una noche entre ellos... Hiciera como que jamás pasó, se suponía que ese tenía que ser su papel, no el de ella.

Su celular comenzó a sonar de inmediato, sonrío pero una mueca se formo al ver de quien se trataba.

–Hola – dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

–Si no ocurre nada en la oficina, Tiffany...

–Draco, yo...

–Tú me besaste y te dije que no me interesas como mujer, tema por terminado.

–Tuvimos sexo.

–No, no lo tuvimos –rectificó –te regrese el beso con euforia, pero nada mas.

–Tú a mi...

–Espero una llamada, hablaremos después –colgó.

La llamada no llegó ese día y su apartamento estaba deshabitado los siguientes dos, no entendía la razón por la cual estaba dejándole mensajes en su contestador y yendo a su apartamento a buscarla, cuando tenía a una chica atractiva llamando a cada rato con la misma o incluso más insistencia que con la que él buscaba a Ginevra Weasley.

—&—

Ginny presionó el botón para escuchar sus mensajes, se había quedado con Lavander dos días porque quería aprovechar e intentar ser una persona normal, aunque no lo fuera, tomo una ducha rápida, se puso unos jeans ajustados y un suéter color rojo con pequeños detalles en color oro.

Condujo hasta el rumbo del apartamento de Draco Malfoy, subió por el ascensor, porque ni loca subiría diecisiete pisos por la escalera.

Toco el timbre y espero paciente un minuto que fue lo que tardo en abrirse la puerta.

–Vaya, ¿así abres la puerta ahora? –le sonrío al verle la toalla enrollada en las caderas, el cabello goteaba y su pecho estaba mojado.

Lo observo atenta, tenía abdominales marcados y pectorales amplios, no como Ron, pero Draco Malfoy estaba bastante en forma para ser un obseso del trabajo.

–Sólo cuando sé que serás tú –se hizo aun lado para dejarla pasar.

–No sé cómo tomar eso, si como insulto o halago.

–Iré a cambiarme –camino hasta su habitación.

Ginny se quitó el suéter y lo dejo sobre el brazo del sofá, el lugar estaba ordenado, bastante limpio y etéreo.

Él no tardo en regresar, un pantalón de vestir, una camisa gris, sus zapatos bien lustrados, sin corbata, aunque toda la camisa bien abotonada hasta el cuello.

– ¿hace cuanto que no te relajas? –preguntó cuando se sentó junto a ella y se estiro por los papeles.

–No sabia que jugaríamos a responde la ambigüedad –soltó serio, enfadado, seria la definición perfecta al estado de ánimo del rubio.

–No vine por trabajo –le informo seria.

–No sé a que viniste entonces –soltó en el mismo tono.

–Bien ¿puedes decirme la razón por la ira?

–Que he estado buscándote como un idiota desde Navidad, Ginevra, eso es lo que me tiene de este humor, ni siquiera contestaste mis llamadas, mis mensajes, nada.

–Apenas los escuche hoy, tome una ducha y... –camino hasta él –no entiendo porque te molesta que no contestara, has sido mi prioridad después de escuchar los mensajes en el contestador.

Termino con la corta distancia entre los dos y la besó, nada comparado con el Draco de la madrugada de Navidad, su beso demostraba posesión, las manos de Ginny fueron hasta las mejillas del chico y gimió cuando la acerco con un poco de brusquedad hacia él.

–Me tienes hecho un maldito lío, Ginevra –soltó agitado, ella solo sonrío.

Trabajaron un rato en unos expedientes, él encargo algo de comer y después charlaron de cosas sin importancia.

–Me voy –sonrío

Draco se acercó a ella, le dio un beso que en lugar de cortar, aumentó la intensidad de él, no debería haber provocado al rubio de nuevo, tenía que irse, Ron llamaría a su apartamento en una hora pasada.

Sin embargo recorrió el mismo camino que en la madrugada de Navidad, rodeando las caderas del chico mientras se besaban de manera desesperada, como si no hubiese un mañana.

Desabotono tan rápido como pudo la camisa de Draco y su delgada playera salió del juego rápidamente, los besos rápidos del chico por su cuello le provocaron un extraño revoltijo en el estómago, aun así sus labios se separaron de forma involuntaria dejando escapar un delicado gemido.

Sus bocas se unieron de nueva cuenta y ésta vez sus lenguas entraron en una fuerte batalla terminando cuando él tiró de la larga melena pelirroja para permitirse besar su garganta, giraron sobre la cama para que él pudiese tener el dominio esta vez, acarició las caderas y la cintura de Ginny elevando sus manos sobre su cabeza y regresando entre sus pechos para besar su costado, provocándole un escalofrío placentero.

Le quitó los jeans de manera apresurada y siguió con los propios, se subió a horcajadas sobre el chico y éste se incorporó de inmediato, acariciando la espalda desnuda de la chica y besando su pecho de forma pasional.

La batalla sobre quien dominaba se hizo un poco más evidente, pero perdió sentido en cuanto él se adentró de nuevo en ella, haciendo embestidas suaves y aumentándolas, aumentando y disminuyendo dependiendo de la excitación de la chica.

–Draco –gimió para placer del rubio.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama observando el techo aun con la respiración agitada por el sexo, era la segunda vez que se dejaba guiar hasta esta habitación con el mismo fin, tener un encuentro sexual, que comenzaba a dudar fuera del todo casual.

–No podemos seguir haciendo esto –giró el rostro para verlo.

–Necesito que me expliques que es _esto._

–No podemos terminar en la cama cada que venga, Draco –frunció el ceño.

–Prefieres que terminemos también en la tuya ¿o cómo? –sonrió.

–Tiene que ser un chiste –se incorporó y lo observó –es en serio…

–No te he obligado a estar conmigo, Ginevra, tú eres la que da pie a esto, yo sólo te besé, en el momento en que hubieses decidido parar lo hubiese hecho –frunció el ceño cuando la vio sonreír y negó cuando de la nada, Ginny estaba riéndose divertida.

–Yo sólo he dicho que no podemos hacer esto cada que venga, no que me has obligado a hacerlo, Draco, simplemente… tener un tipo de control.

–Te gusta estar en mi cama, sólo admítelo.

–Admito que cada que termino aquí, me dan ganas de dormir.

–Duerme, si es lo que quieres.

–Pero no durante el sexo –murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Sonrió divertido, no entendía a Ginny, pero le gustaba que cada que estuviera en su apartamento terminaran en la cama, le gustaba estar con ella en todos los aspectos, y lo había descubierto recientemente.

Sonrió cuando la chica junto a él se arropó sola, realmente si dormiría con él, cosa que le agradó aun más.

* * *

><p>Hola, bueno, como siempre, quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews: <strong>VremyaLuny, ja-pucho, This is Chewbacca, R0llercoster, Im Unloveable y Dellaween. <strong>Espero que tengan un buen inicio de año, les deseo lo mejor, tengan una buena cena, una buena convivencia con sus seres queridos, no tomen en exceso (si es que toman) y cuídense mucho.

Nos veremos el próximo año (Como si faltara mucho, je, je, je)

_22Fahrenheit._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Ginny despertó por el sonido de su celular, así que se estiró por él, sonrió a ver de quien se trataba<p>

–Hola –sonrió.

–Dime que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti –pronunció Ron.

–Te extraño aun más de lo que tú a mí –sonrió.

–No, cariño, eso jamás, pero me tranquiliza saber que me extrañas, no puedo esperar esta tortura más.

–Ron, faltan unas horas para el año nuevo –se burló –en pocas horas estarás de vuelta en casa.

–Claro como en 72, pero horas al fin ¿cierto?

–Cierto –admitió.

–Sabes, lo único que no me gusta, es que iniciaré año nuevo deseando estar contigo y extrañándote, no pinta muy bien mi año nuevo ¿cierto?

–Bueno, no es como si mi año pintara mejor, estamos en la misma sintonía, Ron.

–Ya lo sé, pero aun así, no puedo pasar más tiempo sin ti, seis días ya han sido muchos lejos de ti.

–Eres un exagerado, pero siempre sabes decir lo que una chica quiere oír.

–No, en realidad me estoy confesando contigo, y la mayor parte del tiempo digo lo que quiero decir contigo, como por ejemplo que te amo, que te extraño…

–Y que tienes que ser más cuidadoso, tal vez Hermione te escuche –se burló.

–Que importa ¿dónde estás? –preguntó.

–Ahm… -observó a su alrededor, estaba envuelta en la sábana de ceda en la cama de Draco Malfoy… pero no iba a decirle eso –Recostada, en casa –mintió.

–En la habitación ¿o en donde? –interrogó con interés.

–Sí, en la habitación –sonrió confundida.

–Dime que estás desnuda, eso ayudará a mejorar mi año nuevo –lo escuchó reír.

–No, no lo estoy –mentirosa, lo estaba.

–Mala suerte, tengo que colgar –suspiró –te amo.

–Yo también te amo –por fin una verdad.

Se levantó cuando escuchó el timbre, buscó su ropa, no es como si la hubiese necesitado mucho en estos últimos seis días, tomó la camisa gris de Draco y se la abotonó lo suficiente, se puso sus pantaletas y caminó hasta la puerta, ya que aun sonaba el timbre.

–Quería saber… si podíamos pasar año nuevo, juntos –dijeron en la puerta.

–Ahm… no, la verdad es que no podemos, lo siento, Tiffany, pero estoy ocupado.

–Draco… -se detuvo al ver a Ginny detrás del rubio, que sólo tenía puestos los pantalones y el torso completamente desnudo, con cabello alborotado.

–Tiffany –la nombró sorprendida.

–Srta. Weasley –la observó de arriba abajo.

–Así que… ¿cómo estás?

–Podría estar mejor –admitió molesta.

–De acuerdo, creo que…

–No tienes por qué irte, Ginevra –habló Draco –la comida está lista.

–Genial, muero de hambre –sonrió apenada con Tiffany.

–Es mejor que me vaya –suspiró.

–Feliz año viejo, como sea –cerró la puerta en la cara de la chica.

–Eso fue bastante descortés –frunció el ceño Ginny.

–Descortés es que duermas todo el día después del sexo –se quejó.

–Es una práctica muy agotadora –se encogió de hombros –y créeme que estoy bastante fuera de forma.

–Y a veces de ritmo –le sonrió.

–Eres un grosero –rió cuando él rodeo su cintura y la besó.

–Aun así me encanta tener sexo contigo –admitió.

–Siempre sabes que decirle a una chica –puso los ojos en blanco.

–Contigo siempre digo lo que quiero decir, no voy a quitarme ese privilegio –elevó una ceja en diversión.

Comenzó el año nuevo total y completamente desorientada, cuando Draco y ella pararon su aventura en la cama, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, _ya se habían dado algo más que el abrazo de año nuevo _y ni siquiera lo notaron.

Condujo a su apartamento, ya había pasado muchos días con él, y no era algo sano, al menos no para ella, así que un poco de distancia entre las hormonas de ella con las de él, no caerían nada mal.

Tomó una larga ducha, y cuando salió, decidió ponerse la playera de Ron, eso lo haría estar más cerca de ella, ya que para estar con la familia, no le mandó ninguna felicitación, su buzón de voz estaba vació, al igual que su contestador.

–Voy –contestó ante la insistencia, se asomó por la mirilla pero no vio a nadie, abrió lentamente para evitar algún tipo de sobresalto.

– ¡Feliz año nuevo! –gritó el chico frente a ella, tenía enmarañado el cabello y sus ojos azules se veían cansados.

– ¡Ron! –chilló emocionada y rodeo el cuello de su hermano y lo besó, no le importó si Hermione venía detrás de él, quería besarlo, sentirlo cerca después de una semana.

–Me gusta tu recibimiento.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé…

–Cuando te hablé estaba esperando el vuelo, fue un caos, por la fecha, pero… pude volver antes.

–Pudiste eso quiere decir que…

–Ella se quedó en Rumania, sí, se quedó allá con los demás.

–Y… ¿no dirá nada porque te viniste?

–Les dije que no quería dejarte sola para año nuevo, creo que comprendieron, además ella y Fleur se pusieron a hablar y al final, no quiso conseguir un boleto para ella, sólo conseguí el mío y aquí estoy, en el único lugar donde realmente quiero estar, contigo.

–Eres mi mejor regalo de año nuevo –lo besó.

– ¿Así abres la puerta ahora? –gruñó al verla.

–En realidad esperaba a otro –se encogió de hombros.

–Ah ¿se puede saber a quién? –frunció el ceño.

–Sí, al ex jugador número dos del Newcastle United –le dio la espalda para que viera su nombre en la playera.

–Ese tal R. Weasley tiene que ser un suertudo –rodeo la cintura de Ginny desde atrás y la pegó a él, se inclinó para besar su cuello.

Sus manos acariciaron sus piernas y subieron la playera al pasar por sus caderas, su vientre, su estómago y terminar masajeando sus pechos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando el pecho de Ron, él siguió besando su cuello y la sujetó de la cintura y la dirigió a la habitación.

Se desnudó a si mismo, primero se quitó la sudadera y después la playera y recorrió a besos la columna vertebral de Ginny sobre su playera del Newcastle, acarició el trasero de la chica y acarició las piernas mientras la despojaba de sus pantaletas, que para su placer, eran de encaje azul, la giró hasta él y la besó, para después hincarse y separar un poco sus piernas, le sonrió y sus labios fueron hasta su sexo, haciéndola contener el aliento, su boca y su lengua parecían tener ritmos diferentes, pero aun así era demasiado placentero, unió su pulgar haciendo círculos provocando pequeños espasmos en Ginny, jaló el cabello de Ron a causa del placer, sentía que se caería en un momento, sus piernas estaban perdiendo fuerzas para mantenerla de pie y todo empeoró cuando el pulgar se introdujo en ella, gimió demasiado fuerte, incluso para ella, pero no le incomodó a él, que seguía torturándola con su boca, su lengua y su pulgar en su sexo.

–Ron –soltó en un gemido que sonó como un chillido.

–Voy a disfrutar de esto –le informó para volver a su tarea.

Se alejó de él cuando sintió que perdería el conocimiento, él se puso de pie y comenzó a besar su cuello, apretó su cintura con sus manos y la pegó a él con mucha intensidad, la besó violentamente enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello de Ginny, la recostó sobre la cama y se inclinó besándola aun de forma desesperada, como si fuera una necesidad hacerlo, Ginny luchó contra el cinturón de él, pero la tomó de las manos colocándolas junto a su cabeza, colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas para acercarse más a ella, beso su pecho y entre sus pechos aun sobre la playera que ella tenía puesta, se recostó junto a ella y su mano bajó para ubicarse entre las piernas de la chica.

Ginny tomó su mano y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, que se incorporó tan rápido para volver a unir sus labios a los de ella, ella levantó los brazos haciendo que los ojos azules de Ron se volvieran más oscuros que nunca, ante la indicación de que le quitara la playera, sonrió satisfecho al despojarla de ella y notar que no usaba sostén.

Besó el cuello de su hermano que gruñó removiéndose de placer, su erección aun estaba siendo presionada con sus jeans que no le había permitido quitarle, y entendió el por qué, Ron estaba tan seguro que las cosas terminarían en el momento que él se quitara los pantalones.

–Hoy iremos un poco más lejos –le informó haciéndolo gruñir –pero no tanto –mintió mordiendo el lóbulo derecho de Ron.

Esta vez sí le permitió despojarlo de sus pantalones y su bóxers, pero no le permitió quitarse de él, quería disfrutarlo, le había dicho, pero nunca le dijo de que manera, y ella tampoco, se hincó sobre la cama y empujó el pecho de su hermano hasta recostarlo y lo besó.

–Te amo, Ronald Weasley –lo besó con ternura.

–Te amo, más que a nada, Ginny Weasley –apresuró el beso.

–Demuéstralo –susurró en sus labios –_hazme tuya, Ron _–le pidió.

–G-Ginny –murmuró incrédulo.

–_Hazme el amor, Ronald Weasley _–repitió y sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de Ron, perdiéndose en un instante en el intenso azul de su mirada.

Lo sintió adentrarse en ella, de forma segura, y lenta, para no lastimarla, mientras la veía atentamente, aunque ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo muy dentro de ella, se mordió el labio inferior de placer, y sus músculos se contrajeron en pequeños espasmos haciéndolo gruñir a él de placer, lo rodeo con sus brazos y gimió en su hombro a causa del placer.

–Tienes que ser la chica más precoz del planeta, _mi amor _–se burló un poco –apenas si he entrado en ti y has terminado –besó el hombro de Ginny que se estremeció en sus brazos.

–No ha sido todo ¿cierto? –lo interrogó desde su cuello.

–Tienes que estar jodiendome, por supuesto que no es todo.

Se movió en ella lentamente, se suponía que ella tenía que moverse también, pero estaba tan idiotizada por el rostro de su hermano, que no podía hacerlo, lo acarició y le sonrió aun más.

–Te amo –pronunció haciéndola sonreír –te amo más que a nada, más que a todo –la besó.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de forma rápida sobre Ron, sus caderas chocaban con una simetría perfecta, su respiración estaba completamente agitada, como si estuviera corriendo lo más rápido que podía en una maratón, las embestidas de Ron eran fuertes y placenteras, no tenía cabeza para nada más que el placer, si algo mal iba en su vida, no lo recordaba, el hecho de que el hombre que estaba provocándole el más maravillo de los placeres era su propio hermano, era como si no importara, no existía nada más en el mundo que Ron y ella, y todo ese amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

–Ginny –gimió Ron en su oído –te amo –repitió.

–Ron –le imitó.

La observó atento, detenía todo su peso en sus brazos, ella aun rodeaba las caderas de su hermano, tenían unos minutos así, observándose, la besó y salió completamente de ella para recostarse aun lado, Ginny se recostó en su pecho, de inmediato la envolvió en sus brazos y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

–Gracias –susurró Ron.

– ¿Por qué agradeces? –levantó la vista hasta él.

–Por esto, por dejarme hacerte mía, por ser mía, por dejarme amarte de ésta manera aunque no sea la adecuada, por eso, gracias.

–Ron…

–No Ginny, gracias, en serio.

–Ron, no tienes que agradecer que te ame como te amo –sonrió, Ron se agachó para besarla.

Se la pasaron en la cama todo el día, hablando de nada en particular, le gustaba estar entre los brazos de Ron, besándose sin preocuparse por que pasaría después, Lavander pensaba que estaba con Draco, teniendo un poco de diversión, Hermione estaba en Rumania con los demás Weasley, no había nadie que los sacara de ese maravilloso embrujo, al menos no por el momento.

–Tengo un poco de hambre –se quejó Ron cuando su estómago hizo ruidos.

–Sí, lo imagino, tú, con hambre, es algo que jamás se ha visto –sonrió.

–Pero aun así, quiero tenerte en la cama más tiempo, quiero disfrutarte más –besó su cuello.

–Lo harás, pero déjame alimentarte ahora…

–Puedes pedir algo, así sólo saldríamos de la cama cuando tocaran y… volveríamos a comer aquí.

–La habitación apestará a comida –frunció el cejo.

–Por mí –hizo un puchero que se volvió una sonrisa.

–Bien, pero llamarás tú, no yo.

–Eso deja a elección la comida –elevó una ceja.

–Sí, no hay problema, puedes pedir lo que sea, menos comida para perro.

–Agh –se quejó Ron –jamás ordenaría eso.

–Uno nunca sabe –sonrió y lo besó cuando se puso el teléfono al oído –te amo.

–Te amo también –contestó –no, no le decía a usted, disculpe Sr. –se disculpó con la persona al otro lado de la línea –no te burles –la amenazó tapando la bocina.

–Lo siento –se mordió el labio.

–No hagas eso –gruñó y se acercó a ella para besarla –mha –dijo al teléfono –no, ya no quiero nada, gracias –colgó y aventó el teléfono en otra dirección.

Se subió sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, el estar desnudos favoreció en algo las cosas, lo cierto era que no por el hecho de haberse acostado con ella una vez, las cosas serían igual de simples como pensó que serían, Ron tenía cierto placer en volverla loca y después… volverla loca de nuevo cuando se adentraba en ella.

Unía sus labios a los de él pero un segundo después tenía que separarse del beso para poder gemir, el placer era la forma más dulce de perderse en el mundo, nada le importaba cuando Ron ponía un solo dedo en su cuerpo, aunque sólo fuera para golpearle el hombro para hacerla voltear.

–Me ha dado hambre –se quejó ella.

–Me hiciste colgar el teléfono, te pedí que no hicieras eso –comentó Ron.

–Eres un fácil –se burló.

–Bueno, quiero verte y escucharte pedir comida mientras te beso.

–Sí, no creo ser capaz, ya sé, pediré algo de comer y aprovecharé para ir al baño –se puso de pie y tomó el teléfono.

–Puré de patatas, por favor.

–Agh, bien, pediré puré –corrió al baño.

Llamó a un restaurante cerca de su apartamento, donde solía pedir cuando tenía mucha hambre y tenía demasiado trabajo, Ron jamás se había quejado del puré de patatas de ese lugar, así que lo pidió, y si no le gustaba, que llamara él.

–Eres una chica muy rara ¿no lo crees? Pedir comida desde la comodidad de tu retrete –sonrió.

–Ya lo sé, pero era eso o cancelar otra orden –se sentó junto a él.

–Me encantaría que caminaras desnuda todo el tiempo frente a mí –besó su cuello.

–Sí, eso no va a pasar –le sonrió.

–Lo sé, pero aun así… es como un sueño pervertido que he tenido algunas veces –se encogió de hombros.

–De ti, no lo dudo, eres un pervertido –lo besó.

–Me haces un pervertido, esa no es mi culpa ¿o sí lo es?

–Por supuesto que lo es –sonrió –pero aun así, te amo, Ronald Billius Weasley.

–Oh, nos llamaremos por los nombres completos, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

–Me gusta mi nombre –se encogió de hombros.

–Claro, por eso lo reduces a diminutivo para que te llamen Ginny.

–Debería ser Ginmy –hizo una mueca –aun no sé quien fue el demente que comenzó a llamarme Ginny.

– ¡Hey! –Chilló Ron –ese demente fui yo.

–Eres un demente, no puedes negarlo –se burló.

–Sí, lo soy, pero no se puede hacer ya nada, lo hecho, hecho esta, soy un demente enamorado de su hermanita menor.

–_Jaque Mate _–frunció el ceño –eso me hace demente a mí, por estar enamorada de ti.

–Somos unos dementes ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

–Mientras no asesinemos a nadie, creo que nada –sonrió.

La comida no tardó en llegar, Ron devoró en cuestión de segundos, así que le creyó cuando le había dicho que realmente moría de hambre, aun así hizo de lado su apetito para hacerle el amor por segunda ocasión.

–Iré a dejar esto a la cocina.

–Iré yo –la detuvo Ron, que se puso los bóxer y salió con las cosas rumbo a la cocina.

Lo observó con cara de tonta, es que realmente Ron era el hombre perfecto, y no sólo físicamente, amaba la forma en la que se comportaba con ella, la forma en la que le hablaba, como la hacía sentir la mujer más especial del mundo, como sus besos y sus caricias la hacían volar sobre el resto del mundo.

Él era lo que toda mujer pedía, bueno, no que fuera su hermano, pero que fuera capaz de hacer sentir especial a una mujer dentro o fuera de una cama.

–Estás helado –se quejó cuando rodeó su cintura y la pegó a él.

–Me asomé por el balcón –sonrió.

–Eres un chiflado, podrías enfermarte ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Tengo que mostrar al mundo mi cuerpo ¿entonces para qué lo tengo si no es para mostrarlo?

–Deberías volverte modelo de calzones, en ese caso –frunció el ceño enfadada.

–Es buena idea –sonrió.

–No, no vas a hacerlo ¿lo escuchas? –gruñó.

–Soy sólo tuyo, recuérdalo siempre, Ginny, sólo tuyo y de nadie más.

–Es algo fácil de decir –suspiró.

–No, no es fácil de decir, cuesta un poco admitirlo, y más en nuestra situación, _mi amor._

–Tienes razón, cuesta un poco admitirlo en nuestras circunstancias, pero encontraremos una forma de amarnos libremente, Ron, lo prometo.

–Te amo, Ginny, con libertad o sin ella, pero lo hago, no me importa nada más en el mundo que esto que siento por ti, tú, eres lo que más amo –la abrazó –nadie va a quitarte de mi lado, nadie, tendrá que arrancarte de mis brazos, y se los tendrá que llevar contigo alrededor, porque jamás voy a soltarte.

Sonrió, no quería alejarse de él, pero la realidad es que algún día tendrían que hacerlo, algún día la burbuja se rompería, él se casaría con Hermione y ella… tendría que encontrar a alguien para intentar ser feliz, aunque… no se le hacía justo, atar a un hombre a su lado, cuando ella jamás sería capaz de amarle como amaba a su hermano, pero la vida no era tan justa como parecía, así que se tenían que adaptar cada quien al papel que les tocó vivir.

Trabajó desde la cama con su portátil, mientras Ron veía la televisión y después de un rato, comenzaba a roncar, sonrió, hacía años que no lo escuchaba roncar, le gustaba ese sonido, la tranquilizaba en muchos aspectos.

–Hola –saludó.

–Ginevra –dijo Draco al otro lado de la línea haciéndola sonreír.

–Espera un momento.

Se bajó de la cama, no tenía mucho cuidado, él tenía el sueño bastante pesado.

–Listo ¿Qué ocurre?

–Sólo me preguntaba como estás.

–Bien ¿sólo para eso llamaste?

–No, en realidad quería saber si el precio será por medio del valor comercial o tendremos que adaptarnos a algún otro, igualmente, a qué régimen tendremos que avocarnos en ésta ocasión, a mi consideración, tendría que ser al reciente, a pesar de que es de algunos años y el régimen de aquel año era diferente, era menor al actual y tomando en cuenta que la mujer tiene cincuenta…

–Me parece bien tu idea, Draco –lo interrumpió.

–Estoy hablando en un mal momento ¿cierto? –interrogó, su voz sonó un poco molesta.

–En realidad sí yo…

–Estás con alguien más, no interrumpo –colgó de inmediato.

Apagó su celular y el de su apartamento lo tuvo que haber desconectado por que no pudo localizarlo en ninguno momento para aclararle lo que ocurría, maldita sea, Draco Malfoy y sus acciones impulsivas.

Regresó a la habitación, sonrió al ver a su hermano abarcando casi toda la cama, si que le gustaba dormir a sus anchas.

–Te amo, Ron –lo besó.

–_Ginny _–murmuró en sueños haciéndola sonreír.

Todo era perfecto, realmente la amaba a ella, porque él ni siquiera había recordado a Hermione ni un solo momento si ella no la mencionaba, Ron parecía olvidar que Hermione Granger, _su novia, _existía.

* * *

><p>Hola, bien, ya está, para que no me odien o no se enojen por las elecciones de Ginny, ya ha estado con su hermano en una situación en la que jamás se tendría que estár con un hermano.<p>

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **VremyaLuny, Im Unloveable, Dellaween, This is Chewbacca y R0llercoster.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

><p>Despertó por un leve movimiento detrás de ella, sonrió al sentir el pesado brazo rodeando su cintura y dejó que Ron la estrujara más contra su cuerpo y dejó que esparciera besos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello.<p>

–Buenos días –saludó en tono cursi.

–Buenos días –se giró hasta él quedando frente a frente –jamás pensé que te gustara madrugar mucho –sonrió.

–Bueno, será que alguien me quita el sueño –la besó suavemente.

–Deberías hacer algo al respecto, me pondré celosa de ese alguien –bromeó.

–Lo sé, y deberías, porque es muy guapa, tiene un cuerpo que puede volver loco a cualquiera, un par de ojos marrones que te hacen perder la razón de lo que hablas con tan sólo mirarlos, unos labios perfectos y el rostro colmado de pecas que hacen juego con su intenso cabello rojo.

–No suena tan impresionante como dices –lo besó.

–Necesitas verla, incluso tú, te enamorarías de ella.

–Tal vez no sea mi tipo, yo prefiero a los tipos musculosos, de hermosos ojos azules, pecas esparcidas por todo el cuerpo y cabello rojo fuego –sonrió cuando él rozó su nariz con su cuello.

–Tampoco suena muy impresionante –contestó con un tono más grueso.

–Es que no has visto ese par de pectorales y esos bíceps… sin mencionar sus perfectas abdominales, Dios, es un hombre perfecto –Ron levantó el rostro y se miraron con intensidad unos segundos.

Recibió los labios de su hermano con la misma urgencia que la de él, se besaron con toda la pasión que eran capaces de sentir y que hasta el momento, ninguno había sentido con alguien más.

Las manos amplias de Ron acariciaron las piernas de Ginny hasta llegar a su sexo haciéndola gemir en sus labios, provocando una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios del chico, sus dedos comenzaron una exploración cautelosa, como si jamás hubiesen estado en ese lugar, como si se tratase de un territorio jamás antes explorado, cosa que le gustó a Ginny, la forma en que él podía hacer cada una de sus experiencias sexuales tan distintas entre sí, jamás se aburriría de hacerle el amor a su hermano, las sensaciones se multiplicaban de manera extraña, tal vez la adrenalina, el hecho de saber que por ningún motivo alguien podía enterarse de lo que estaban haciendo, o de que algún día lo hicieron.

Un amor prohibido como el de ellos llenaba de adrenalina a cualquier persona, y más sabiendo cuantas personas poseían un duplicado de aquel apartamento.

Tiró del cabello de su hermano a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo, se mordió el labio tan fuerte que tuvo que soltarlo a causa del sabor metálico de la sangre, y volvió a gemir en el cabello de Ron cuando sus dedos expertos volvieron a moverse dentro de ella.

–Ron, por favor –le suplicó.

–No veo por qué la prisa, _cariño _¿acaso no lo estás disfrutando? –se burló.

–Sí –dijo en un susurro placentero –por favor –apretó las sábanas debajo de ella.

Aun así la ignoró de forma deliberada y siguió con lo que había estado haciendo antes de que ella lo interrumpiera, sí que amaba volverla loca en la cama, tal vez era más precoz de lo que quería admitir, pero este tipo de cosas jamás se habían extendido tanto, por lo regular Draco la volvía loca y después se volvían locos mutuamente en la cama, pero Ron parecía disfrutar hacerla desfallecer antes, dejarla agotada para después matarla del cansancio.

La giró para dejarla sobre él, acarició sus pechos y deslizó sus manos hasta su vientre, la elevó un poco y llevó su mano hasta su sexo, apuntando su erección a ella y entrando por completo, Ginny se movió de forma lenta sobre él, haciéndolo gruñir, pero si él podía jugar, ella también.

Se mecía lento sobre él, deteniéndose unos instantes y volviendo a moverse, logrando que Ron se mordiera los labios en señal de frustración, o extremo placer, no supo distinguir.

–Vas a hacerme suplicar ¿cierto? –indagó en un susurro que sonó como un gruñido y un gemido.

–No tienes prisa ¿o sí _cariño_? ¿La estás pasando mal? –le sonrió cuando él abrió sus esplendorosos ojos azules con una mirada intensa.

–Ginny Weasley nunca se deja –se incorporó para besarla –eso me gusta.

–No soy muy experta en el juego, pero también puedo jugar ¿sabes? –mordió suavemente el lóbulo derecho de Ron haciéndolo gruñir.

–Tu torpeza es divertida –aseguró y la sujetó de las caderas moviéndola de nuevo sólo que más rápido.

La recostó sobre la cama y se hincó entre las piernas de ella y elevó sus caderas para poder adentrarse de nuevo a ella, hizo las embestidas rápidas, pero después de unos momentos, comenzó a moverse lento, y después a no moverse mientras acariciaba completamente el cuerpo de Ginny, haciendo que lo mirara cuando se quedó quieto en ella, le otorgó una sonrisa torcida y se inclinó para besarla haciendo que Ginny contrajera completamente sus músculos como contrataque.

Volvió a moverse de manera rápida, casi desenfrenada en ella hasta que quedaron agotados sobre la cama, con una respiración agitada, se refugió de nuevo en la seguridad de los brazos de su hermano y lo estrujó tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitieran, no quería alejarse de él, no ahora que todo había dado un paso más en su imposible relación, ahora le sería imposible alejarse por completo de él, se moriría cada que él se fuera para ir con Hermione, se volvería loca de tan sólo pensar en Ron haciéndole el amor a Hermione de la misma manera en que se lo había hecho a ella.

–Bien ¿Qué pasa por tu mente ahora? –le interrogó con voz neutra.

–Nada, es sólo que te amo demasiado –lo observó y él le sonrió.

–Bienvenida a mi mundo, te amo más de lo que piensas, Ginny.

–Te creo –dirigió la mirada a otro sitio –me perdonaste después de causarte ese accidente, no cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, no creo que yo hubiese perdonado algo así.

–Si hubiese sido un poco más sutil contigo, tal vez no hubieses reaccionado de esa manera, Ginny, pero tan sólo te dije te amaba y me lancé sobre ti para besarte, no pensé en ese momento en nada más, ni en lo que tú pudieses sentir en ese momento, te besé e intenté hacerte mía ¿cómo pensaba que reaccionaras si ni siquiera te di tiempo de asimilar lo que te confesé? –acarició su mejilla –no te preocupes por nada de lo que pasó ese día después de que saliste corriendo, sentirte de ésta manera sin duda vale que no pueda jugar de nuevo.

–Te amo, Ron –lo besó.

–Eso es música para mis oídos, Ginny –sonrió.

Se ducharon, se arreglaron y salieron a comer fuera, pasaron el día juntos, besándose ocasionalmente frente a las personas asegurándose un segundo antes de que nadie les conocía, actuando como una pareja enamorada actúa, sin que nadie los amedrentara en la calle por sus muestras públicas de amor, Londres era un lugar grande como para que todos los conocieran.

–Me gusta éste lugar –sonrió Ginny.

–Sí, no sé por qué siempre te ha gustado el Támesis.

–Es lindo, no lo sé, es lo único que me relaja –se recargó en la barrera de concreto.

–Yo también puedo relajarte si quieres –se colocó detrás de ella y besó su cuello y después su mejilla.

–Bueno, era lo único que podía relajarme antes de que tú lo hicieras –rectificó.

–No te había podido relajar antes por que no querías que lo hiciera, yo encantado lo hubiese hecho –sonrió.

–Eres imposible, Ronald –rió divertida.

Pasearon un rato más, sin preocupaciones, se detuvieron a cenar en algún lugar al que nunca habían ido antes, pero no les importaba mucho el lugar, sino la compañía, no podían estar mejor acompañados en ese momento.

–Hermione regresa en dos días –murmuró pesaroso Ron haciendo que ella suspirara –no es mi intención acordarme de ella estando contigo, pero… creí conveniente decirte cuando regresa.

–Por si despierto y tú no estás ¿cierto? –Él asintió –no te preocupes, de todos modos, sabía que en algún momento iba a ocurrir.

–Voy a dejarla, si me prometes que tú y yo estaremos juntos sin importar nada, te juro que la dejaré, Ginny…

–Por el momento no, Ron –le sonrió calmada –planeemos las cosas y después actúas ¿bien?

–De acuerdo –contestó con una sonrisa encantadora.

No es que fuera a planear algo, ella iba a mudarse lejos de Londres por cosas de la oficina y no sabía cuanto tiempo lo haría, iba a alejarse de él, y no había nadie mejor que Hermione para estar con él, si verle con Hermione no podía soportarlo, verlo con otra mujer le volvería loca de celos.

Caminaron distraídos hasta el apartamento de Ginny, tomados de la mano pero cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, tal parecía que haber mencionado a Hermione les había roto esa perfecta burbuja donde sólo existían ellos sin que nadie los separara, y lo cierto era que todo el mundo los separaba, tal vez en ese momento nadie les hacía caso, pero en cuanto alguno preguntara sobre su relación, se verían obligados a decir que eran hermanos, y entonces la gente los vería mal, porque los habían visto besarse como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y no lo era.

Ron observaba la televisión mientras ella hacía cosas del trabajo y de la capacitación, tenía mucho tiempo libre y la mayoría lo había pasado con Draco en su apartamento haciendo todo, menos trabajo, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa, tenía que hablar con él y aclararle que no había otro chico en su vida, bueno, en realidad si lo había, pero… no de la manera en la que ella hubiese deseado, sí había estado involucrada con otro chico aparte de Draco, pero no era como si para tranquilizarlo le fuese a decir que se había acostado con Ronald, sería el primero en tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

Dejó que Ron se fuera a dormir cerca de las dos de la mañana con la promesa de que lo alcanzaría pronto, pero eran las seis con cincuenta y nueve minutos de la mañana y ella seguía pegada al ordenador avanzando en su trabajo, tal y como antes hubiese hecho en un día libre, cuando no tenía a un hombre en la cama esperando por ella.

–Sigues trabajando –la voz de Ron resonó suave en la sala –y no hay indicios de que compartieras ni siquiera cinco minutos la cama conmigo –se dejó caer junto a ella.

–Lo siento, me quedé trabajando, no he avanzado mucho y…

–Bueno ¿Qué has hecho desde navidad? Pensé que trabajarías todo el día, o que estabas trabajando todo el día, eso me dijiste cunado hablamos por teléfono.

–Sí, pero el trabajo nunca termina, Ron, tan sólo término algo y se multiplica por tres, así que tengo que seguir trabajando.

–Para mí que Alastor Moody te está explotando –frunció el ceño.

–Es mi trabajo, no es explotación –se acercó a él y lo besó.

–No me beses si no vas a ser capaz de dejar tu trabajo inconcluso como consecuencia de tus besos –le advirtió, pero no fue una broma, estaba más serio de lo que antes lo había visto.

–Lo siento, ve a dormir otro rato, corre –sonrió y comenzó a teclear lo más rápido que puso, para poner fin a la conversación.

Ron se levantó indignado y caminó en calzoncillos hasta la habitación de Ginny, salió diez minutos después, con el cabello mojado y completamente vestido.

–Ron –lo detuvo y él se giró molesto.

–No interrumpiré más tu trabajo –contestó.

–Tomaré una ducha y me llevarás a desayunar ¿de acuerdo? –él sonrió y asintió –bien.

Se duchó rápido, se colocó unos jeans negros, unas botas del mismo color y se detuvo un poco en abotonar su blusa blanca, tomó un abrigo y su bufanda y caminó hasta la sala, Ron le sonrió y se colocó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

Ron condujo de un mejor humor, hablando del lugar al que irían, según él, era un buen lugar, nada ostentoso, pero rico.

Entraron al lugar, Ginny sonrió al ver el lugar, había un enorme librero al fondo, la cafetería era bonita, él ordenó mientras Ginny observaba el lugar.

–Es nueva tu amiga –habló la chica junto a ellos sonriéndole a Ron.

–Ah… en realidad no es mi amiga –le sonrió.

–Comprendo, no le diré a tu novia que viniste con alguien más, pero veo que seguirás los pasos de tu padre –Ginny volteo a verla sorprendida –te casarás con una chica pelirroja para asegurar la herencia genética –sonrió.

–Claro, seguro es eso –contestó Ron confundido.

–Ahora regreso –le acarició el brazo y se alejó con una sonrisa.

–Por un momento pensé que papá engañaba a mamá –contestó Ginny.

–Yo no engaño a Hermione –frunció el ceño molesto.

–Ronald –Ginny elevó una ceja divertida –claro que la engañas, y no tengo que recordarte lo que hiciste conmigo ¿cierto?

–No lo hagas, porque no estamos en un lugar donde pueda hacer algo contigo de lo mucho que quiero.

–Por lo visto vienes seguido por aquí –indagó divertida.

–Sí, aquí me rencontré con Hermione, a decir verdad –observó el lugar –ella venía por los libros, puedes tomarlos el tiempo que dures aquí –se burló él.

–Así que ella te conoce, supongo que fue una de las muchas ¿cierto?

–Algo así –se encogió de hombros.

–Entiendo la confianza para tocarte, después de todo, ya han pasado a más.

–No significó nada, te lo juro –se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para que sus labios estuviesen a distancia de poder besarse en cualquier momento.

–Aquí te conocen, pueden decirle a Hermione –se alejó.

–Cierto –sonrió –pero te va a encantar el lugar, sé que prefieres el té, pero el café aquí es bueno, lo prometo.

–No es que no me guste el café, es sólo que me altera más de lo que altera a los demás, el té me relaja y necesito tener la mente relajada para poder hacer bien mi trabajo.

–Supongo que sí, tiene que ser muy pesado para tenerte tan corta de tiempo para mí.

–He pasado mucho tiempo contigo, Ron, más que con cualquier otro y lo sabes.

–Aun así no considero que sea mucho tiempo, en serio, si pudiese, te tendría todo el día sólo para mí, Ginny, no me gusta tener que pretender que eres sólo mi hermana cuando lo que siento por ti es algo más fuerte que eso.

–No hay lazos más fuertes que los familiares, Ron –contratacó Ginny.

–Bien, pues ese lazo sanguíneo se confundió y se ha vuelto así de fuerte pero en lugar de verte como debería, te veo como la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo, y sé que esto no debería ocurrir, pero… no tengo la intención alguna de privarme del hecho de amarte, de desearte y añorarte cada instante que pasas lejos de mí.

–Opino lo mismo –sonrió se acercó para besarlo, pero terminó besándolo en la mejilla a causa del lugar, lo último que necesitaban, era que alguien le dijera a Hermione que habían visto a Ron con otra mujer besándose en esa cafetería, que para colmo, era pelirroja, cuando la describieran para Hermione, ésta de inmediato sabría quien es la mujer, y por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo, la conducta de ambos cuando estaban cerca, no eran como la de dos hermanos típicos.

La chica le otorgó una sonrisa hipócrita y una mirada de hielo al verla, y le sonrió a Ron, cuando se giró a él, acariciando su brazo una y otra vez sin intención de alejarse de ahí, Ginny sonrió y miró a otro lado, la comprendía, si ella estuviese en el lugar de esa mujer, sin duda entraría en una batalla campal contra Hermione por Ron; tal vez él había pasado desapercibido en la escuela un tiempo y ninguna chica parecía sentirse atraída por el torpe pelirrojo amigo de la chica más inteligente de la escuela y Harry Potter, el chico más cool del colegio, hasta que sus habilidades en el fútbol habían salido a la luz, las chicas lo notaron y comenzaron a acosarle, desgraciadamente, cuando eso pasó, Ron ya había puesto sus ojos en una sola chica, una que le iba a ser un poco complicado alcanzar, pero ahora estaba sentado frente a ella desayunando algo.

Comprendía como debería sentirse Hermione cuando salía con su novio, aunque la castaña estaba más que segura de que Ron la amaba, las chicas no dejaban de aventarse a los brazos de Ron como abejas a la miel, y es que él había sabido como invertir su tiempo libre y había vuelto de su físico algo completamente irresistible para el sexo contrario.

–Gracias Hannah –sonrió Ron –pero quiero hablar con…

–Tu nueva conquista –observó a Ginny.

–Soy su hermana –le sonrió animada y evitando que su tono de voz sonara enfurecido –no su nueva conquista, así que por favor, quiero hablar con mi hermano si no te molesta.

–Para nada, nos vemos, Ron –se agachó para besarlo pero él alcanzó a moverse haciendo que lo besara en la comisura de la boca.

–Sí que ésta chica es aventada –murmuró enfadada Ginny.

–No me digas ¿estás celosa? –le sonrió.

–Bueno, tú no te sentirías muy contento si aquél chico me besara ¿cierto?

–Lo mataría a golpes, sólo que se atreva –se encogió de hombros.

–Tengo que matar a golpes a esa chica ¿cierto? –levantó la vista y los ojos de su hermano estaban directos a ella.

–Sería sexy verte pelear con otra chica –admitió él.

–Le hablaré a Hermione, supongo que eso te prendería más.

–Pudiera ser –admitió divertido.

–Eres un idiota –se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

–Sabes que eres la única que quiero en mi vida, Ginny, sin importar nada, puedo estar con otras mujeres pero ninguna de ellas significará ni un milímetro de lo que tú significas para mí.

–Bien, ahora sabes que yo puedo estar con otros hombres, pero ninguno significará lo mismo que tú –gruñó.

–No fui el primero contigo, eso significa que has estado con más hombres aparte de mí, tal vez no tan seguido como yo he estado con mujeres, pero lo has estado –le reprochó enfadado –y no perdí la cabeza ¿o sí?

– ¡Fue sólo uno! –Le chilló –he estado con un chico aparte de ti, y con nadie más.

–Aun así has estado con alguien que no soy yo ¿no es así? ¿Pensaste en mí mientras ese hombre te tocaba? Porque yo he pensado en ti con cada una de las que he estado, y son bastantes –gruñó enfadado.

Las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron de inmediato, lo cierto es, que no se había acordado de Ron mientras tenía sexo con Draco, pero en cambio, se había acordado de Draco cuando lo hacía con Ron.

–Me voy –se levantó apresurada dejando caer unos billetes en la mesa, Ron se recargó en la silla con una expresión furiosa.

Ron se levantó y la siguió, después de todo, él había llevado el auto, estaba recargada en el auto esperándolo, tal vez quiso volver pero no lo encontró conveniente.

–Toma –le dio el dinero –te invité yo a desayunar ¿no? –le sonrió y la sujetó de la cintura y se acercó a ella pegando sus frentes –comprendo que tal vez cuando estuviste con ese chico no estaba claro nada entre nosotros, tal vez seguías confundida, comprendo que el único que tenía claro lo que sentía era yo, porque he tenido más tiempo que tú luchando contra esto, comprendo completamente la situación, Ginny, no te puedo forzar a pensar en mí en cualquier momento.

–Pienso en ti en todo momento, Ron –elevó la vista hasta él y colocó sus manos en sus brazos fuertes.

–Y me gusta que pienses en mí todo el tiempo, no me molesta, por el contrario, me fascina que pienses en mí, y sé que no puedo ser la única persona o cosa en tu mente, tu trabajo es absorbente tal vez un momento pienses en mí y después estés pensando en cantidades o en nombres de personas que son las que tendrán que firmar y todo eso, lo comprendo.

–Gracias –sonrió –ahora vamos a casa –se mordió el labio en insinuación haciendo que Ron sonriera en señal de aprobación.

Subieron corriendo apresurados, entraron de la misma forma al apartamento de Ginny y Ron la empujó contra la puerta de forma pasional pegando su cuerpo al de ella, Ginny rodeo las caderas de él con sus piernas mientras él introducía sus manos debajo de la camisa y comenzaba a besar el cuello de ella.

Le quitó la chaqueta aventándola hacía el sofá y comenzó a besarlo apresuradamente, sujetando sus mejillas mientras se entregaban a ese beso de forma totalmente pasional, habían tenido que esperar bastante a causa del tráfico, y Ron se había movido más de una ocasión incómodo por que su entrepierna iba dura, y no podían hacer nada, ocasionando la risa divertida de Ginny, pero en cuanto habían llegado al edificio, subieron tan rápido como los besos lo permitieron, querían llegar a la intimidad del apartamento para entregarse uno al otro como lo habían hecho anoche.

–Tenías que usar algo complicado de quitar –gruñó Ron y se alejó para comenzar a desabotonar, pero ella lo jaló de forma brusca para pegar sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que el golpe en la puerta principal fuera bastante estruendoso.

–Hazme tuya ya –le ordenó agitada.

Él le otorgó una sonrisa y besó su mentón de forma rápida y descendió por el cuello de ella.

–Ginny, noté un par de maletas en la puerta, no me digas que…

Ginny aventó a Ron lo más rápido que pudo y se acomodó la blusa, Lavander salió justo cuando tomaron la distancia necesaria para que no sospechara, la observaron y Ginny negó, eran mejores amigas, así que con sólo ese movimiento y la mirada que le otorgó, Lavander supo que no tenía que seguir por ese camino, no quería que Ron se enterara de sus escapadas al apartamento de Draco, no quería que le odiara cuando el rubio era una persona completamente agradable, si quitabas las capas de odio y rencor por la vida que sus padres ocasionaron, Draco podía ser una persona interesante y encantadora.

–Decir ¿Qué? –interrogó Ron frunciendo el ceño una vez que recuperó el aliento.

–Le pedí que viniera conmigo unos días, me dijo que lo pensaría, pensé que si vendría, pero ahora veo que son tuyas ¿Cuándo llegaste? –interrogó.

–El primer día del año –sonrió y fue hasta Lavander para abrazarla –feliz año, Lav –sonrió.

–Me hubiesen avisado, hubiese pasado por aquí, ya veo fue sorpresa ¿cierto?

–Totalmente –sonrió y observó a Ron y le hizo una mueca a Lavander para que no continuara por ese camino.

* * *

><p>Hola, perdón la tardanza, lo sé, las cosas iban tan bien ¿cierto? Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews: <strong>Im Unloveable, Dellaween, R0llercoster, This is Chewbacca y KattytoNebel. <strong>Nos leeremos después.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Observó su correo electrónico, hacía cinco minutos que había contestado el correo de trabajo que Draco le había mandado, hacía una semana que hacía eso, comunicarse sólo así, y se limitaba a contestar las cosas de trabajo, y a ignorar las preguntas personales que ella anexaba.<p>

–Te ves un tanto desalentada –la distrajo de sus pensamientos Lavander, que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, con un tazón de helado, era la tercera vez que terminaba con Seamus, y como siempre, iba con ella a lloriquear por lo injusto que era con ella, que lo amaba tanto.

–Draco no ha contestado mis preguntas desde hace una semana, le hablo y… me dice que está ocupado, que me llamará después ¿y sabes qué?

–No lo hace –completó Lavander poniendo los ojos en blanco –lo mismo hace Seamus cuando peleamos.

–Bueno, es lo que hacemos nosotras cuando ellos hacen algo incorrecto.

–Tú no hiciste nada incorrecto ¿Qué es lo que le molestó? Que te salieras de su apartamento, pues que te pida que te mudes si no quiere separarse de ti –bufó.

Ginny hizo una mueca, en realidad había cambiado un poco la versión con ella, no iba a decirle la razón, que después de acostarse por la mañana con Draco, regresó a casa, Ron regresó, se acostó con Ron por primera vez y cuando Draco le habló le dijo que estaba con otro, comprendía y no, la razón de su enojo.

Para colmo, desde que había regresado Hermione a Inglaterra, Ron no había vuelto, y también comprendía la razón por la que su hermano no había vuelto en unos días, tenía muchos lejos de su novia, en esos momentos deberían estar en un encuentro apasionado.

–Considero que no deberías volver con Seamus –Lavander la observó como si Ginny tuviese algo en la cara.

–No me vengas con eso, Ginny, has estado molestando a Draco todos los días y él te ha mandado al demonio, y sigues ahí, insistiendo, no puedes decirme o aconsejarme en que deje a Seamus, por lo menos, es él quien me busca a mí, y no al revés.

–Yo sólo decía –suspiró, de alguna forma Lavander siempre terminaba teniendo razón.

Sonrió cuando el correo ingresó en su bandeja, lo abrió, pero sólo contenía un informe detallado, y un mensaje corto diciendo que lo revisara, y que si había algo incorrecto, le dijera para corregirlo.

–Por esa cara, sigue sin contestarte –se burló Lavander.

–Bueno, jugaré a su nivel –cerró su portátil –y tú me ayudarás, vayamos en busca de diversión, Lav –sonrió.

–Ginny Weasley ignorando el trabajo por ir de tragos.

–Lo necesito –se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a su habitación –tomaré una ducha y me arreglaré, puedes hacer lo mismo –le sugirió al ver su pijama.

–Lo haré –sonrió y corrió hasta uno de los cuartos de visita.

Tomó su tiempo esta vez, secó su cabello lo onduló y lo recogió en un poco, utilizó un maquillaje discreto y se puso un vestido entallado de color rojo, se puso un abrigo dorado que hacían juego con sus zapatillas y su bolso, iba a disfrutar una noche loca, fuese lo que fuese y esto involucrara, vengarse de Draco Malfoy por ignorarla y de Ron por irse tras Hermione y ni siquiera dignarse a llamar para decirle que la extrañaba.

–Lavander –chilló caminando hasta la puerta –si no sales en cinco segundos me iré sin ti –y abrió la puerta para ejercer aun más presión en su amiga.

– ¿A dónde irás así vestida? –preguntó una voz suave arrastrando un poco las palabras, así que volteo para toparse con el pecho del rubio, elevó la vista para verlo.

–A ningún lugar que te importe, Malfoy –soltó molesta –no sé ni qué estás haciendo aquí.

–No contestaste mi correo –se encogió de hombros.

–Oh, pues ya sabes que se siente –frunció el ceño –Lavander, en serio, me iré sin ti.

–Planes abortados, Gin –salió sonriendo Lavander –Seamus me habló, quiere que nos veamos, te dije que es él quien siempre me busca, no que… oh, hola, Malfoy –sonrió.

–Hola, señorita Brown –sonrió educadamente, pero Ginny notó que no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sonreír.

–Que educadez –sonrió.

–Esa ni siquiera es una palabra, y no puedes cancelar nuestros planes, mala amiga.

–Vamos, Ginny, si se tratase del amor de tu vida llamándote para verte, también cancelarías nuestros planes.

–Claro que no lo haría –se quejó ofendida.

–Cualquier persona normal cancelaría, Weasley –soltó Draco junto a ella.

–Tú cállate, nadie ha pedido tu opinión –le contestó molesta.

–No, pero es bueno que intervenga mientras sea a mi favor –sonrió Lavander –y no olvidará tan fácil que la ignoraras por una semana, tendrás que hacer un buen trabajo para ello ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? –elevó las cejas divertida.

–Lo siento, pero no suelo involucrarme con mis jefas… y menos cuando éstas salen con alguien más.

–Salir con alguien más –se burló Lavander –Draco, en serio, conozco tanto a la pelirroja frente a ti, que puedo asegurarte que el único chico entre sus piernas has sido tú.

– ¡Lavander! –chilló Ginny y se sonrojó.

–Es la verdad, salir con otro –se burló –iré a reunirme con el amor de mi vida, puedes llevarla a cenar, no siempre se viste así –le guiñó un ojo a Draco y salió.

–Sólo estoy aquí por trabajo –contestó impasible.

–Lo sé –suspiró por la negativa de Lavander –pero es mejor que te marches.

–No sé porque no le has dicho a tu mejor amiga que sales con alguien más.

–Contestaré tu correo mañana –lo empujó del pecho, aun sin Lavander, ella saldría a divertirse.

–Ahora estás ignorando deliberadamente mis preguntas y…

–Mañana en la tarde a más tardar contestaré tu correo, ahora voy a salir.

–De acuerdo –se giró rumbo a las escaleras mientras ella caminó al ascensor.

Condujo hasta su lugar favorito, entró con una sonrisa, no iba a dejar que nada arruinara su noche, se sentó en la barra y pidió un Whiskey mientras se movía al ritmo de la música, seguía con su plan, una aventura de una noche, ya tenía edad suficiente para ello, y era la única que no lo había hecho de todas sus amigas, y mejor tarde que nunca.

Aceptó la invitación a bailar del castaño atractivo, y se movió de forma sensual cerca de él, que la atrajo hacia él con una sonrisa arrogante, que no llegaba ni un poco a la de Draco, frunció el ceño, ni en sus momentos de diversión podía dejar de pensar en él y compararlo con otro.

Se giró dispuesta a golpear a la persona detrás de ella, que había tenido el descaro de pegarse en exceso a su trasero, pero se detuvo al notar la sonrisa arrogante de Malfoy, sonrió y volvió su vista hacia el castaño frente a ella, que le gruñó al rubio.

Ella se encogió de hombros en forma de disculpa y se giró para rodear el cuello de Draco, que la sostuvo de las caderas.

–Eres una chica difícil –sonrió divertido –con lo obsesiva que eres con el trabajo, no saldrías, pero me hiciste seguirte hasta aquí, para evitar que algún otro tipo, te pusiera una mano encima.

–Mi amante agradecerá esto –se burló.

–Creo que tendría que tener su número, así, cuando yo no pueda cuidarte, lo hará él ¿no crees? –se burló.

–No tientes al destino, Draco –sonrió.

–Él también tendría que estar pendiente de sus intereses –la besó detrás de la oreja y bajó hasta su cuello.

–Lo está –sonrió divertida.

Se alejaron de la pista después de un rato y fueron por un trago, estaba sudando, tenía demasiado calor, hizo una mueca de molestia al ver a un par acercarse, así que Draco giró para ver de quien se trataba.

–Hola, Ginevra –sonrió Luna, que iba del brazo de su esposo.

–Luna –hizo una mueca molesta.

–Pensé que lo tuyo era el trabajo y no la diversión, Ron dice que sacarte de tu burbuja laboral es tan difícil, que un milagro es más común.

–Mi hermano siempre exagera las cosas.

–En eso estamos de acuerdo –sonrió divertida –hola, Draco –saludó.

–Hola, Luna –contestó –Neville –completó.

–Draco –movió la cabeza en saludo, pero no muy feliz de ver a Ginny con él.

–Bueno, ha sido un gusto verlos, pero Draco y yo tenemos que irnos, tenemos trabajo mañana.

–Es una lástima –soltó Neville –Luna y yo podríamos llevarte a casa si quisieras quedarte y divertirte un poco.

–Traje mi propio auto –sonrió agradecida –nos veremos después, adiós.

Sujetó la mano de Draco y lo sacó del lugar, tenían que arruinarle así la noche, no tenía nada con Neville, le caía bien, pero no entendía porque había decidido casarse con Luna Lovegood, si era tan insignificante.

–Tuvo que hacerte algo extremadamente feo como para decidir mejor irte –soltó él divertido.

–Jamás la he tolerado –contestó –no entiendo que vio Neville en ella.

–Ahora entiendo, te interesa él, por eso no toleras su relación.

–Me interesa mi hermano, por eso no me cae bien ella –soltó enfurecida –no seas idiota, Draco, ella, me cae mal, desde antes de que saliera con Neville, desde que era amiga de mi hermano.

–Era, ya no es –sonrió.

–Siguen siendo mejores amigos, no sé como a Hermione no le molesta esa amistad.

–A tu hermano no le molesta la amistad de Granger con Potter –soltó.

–Harry siempre estuvo interesado en otro tipo de mujeres, Hermione era como la hermana que nunca tuvo –se encogió de hombros.

–Siempre estuvo interesado en ti ¿no? Aún me pregunto porque no funcionó lo de ustedes –Ginny sonrió.

–Salir con él fue un error, es lo único que tienes que saber, Draco.

–tuvo que ser un idiota como para que lo llames error.

–Cambiemos de tema, no me interesa hablar de mis antiguas relaciones.

–De acuerdo, eres mi jefa –ella lo observó de reojo y sonrió.

–Eres un idiota –rió.

– ¿Mi apartamento? –ella asintió a la interrogación de Draco.

–Te veré allá, Draco –sonrió.

–La necesitarás, en algún momento –le dio un duplicado y se alejó rumbo a su auto.

Tal y como lo dijo, llegó primero, se detuvo al ver a la chica insistiendo en el timbre, se acercó para toparse con Tiffany, tenía el rímel corrido, haciéndola sentir culpable por revolcarse con Draco quitándole la oportunidad a Tiffany de conquistarlo, sabiendo que ella lo amaba y Ginny no.

–Lo siento –se disculpó y se limpió las lágrimas.

–Ahm ¿está algo mal? –Tiffany negó.

–Todo bien, lo siento, pensé que Draco… estaba… y solo… no fue…

–Sólo es algo de trabajo –mintió –estaba de fiesta y él me habló, que es algo importante del trabajo, me dijo que saldría, pero que no tardaba, por eso me dejó un duplicado, pero… vamos, pasa y te invito un café de parte de Draco –sonrió divertida.

Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Tiffany, fue hasta la cocina y puso un poco de agua, la chica la miró moverse tan cómoda en la casa del rubio, pero no quiso desmentir a su jefa sobre sus _sólo visitas de trabajo _en ese lugar.

La puerta se abrió después de media hora, dando paso a Draco con un par de bolsas con comida, se quedó quieto al ver a Tiffany sentada en su amplio sofá de piel, y a Ginny frente a ella, sobre el suelo.

–De acuerdo, esto no lo esperaba –soltó enfadado.

–Así que por eso fuiste –comentó Ginny sonriendo –que bien, supongo que Tiffany tiene un poco de hambre –se puso de pie y le quitó las bolsas.

–Ginevra –soltó enfadado.

–Draco –sonrió –el trabajo puede esperar, realmente ha pasado un mal rato.

–Puedo imaginarlo –suspiró y negó –estaré en mi habitación, cuando se desocupen y quieras _trabajar _me avisas.

–Es mejor que me vaya –Tiffany se puso de pie.

–No, no es necesario, si a Draco le molesta que estemos aquí, vayamos a mi apartamento –dejó las bolsas en la mesa de centro.

–No me molesta que estés aquí, Ginevra, me molesta que ella lo esté.

–Eres un… -Ginny soltó enfadada.

–Grosero –la interrumpió –lo sé, pero es la verdad, ya te lo dije, Tiffany, que te devolviera ese beso no significa que me intereses, la única mujer que realmente me interesa en este momento está frente a ti, vistiendo un sensual y ajustado diminuto vestido rojo.

–Draco –soltó enfadada Ginny.

–Ya admítelo –pidió –desde el año pasado nuestra relación de trabajo dejó de ser sólo de trabajo.

–Lo admito –miró a la chica –lo siento, sé lo que sientes por él, pero lo descubrí mucho después de que… bueno, Draco y yo ya teníamos una relación cuando… supe lo que sentías por él, no es mi intención…

–Lo comprendo –sonrió mirando al piso y observó intensamente al chico.

–Es mejor que te vayas –soltó frío Draco.

–Lo haré –caminó hasta la puerta.

–Espera ¿traes en que irte a tu casa? –le interrogó preocupada Ginny.

–No, tomaré un taxi.

–Llévate mi auto –le extendió las llaves, Tiffany miró la mano extendida y le otorgó una mirada, y comprendió el mensaje inconsciente que le restregó en la cara, que ella pasaría la noche con Malfoy, mientras ella tenía que irse como la clara perdedora.

Draco no lo hizo más fácil, ya que cuando la castaña extendió la mano, él camino hasta la pelirroja y la rodeo desde atrás y la besó en el cuello, así que herida, sujetó las llaves y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras ella.

–Eres la peor persona que he conocido –murmuró molesta.

–Sólo le dije la verdad, que la única mujer en la que estoy realmente interesado eres tú, de no serlo, no me hubiese molestado el hecho de que estuvieses con otro –la giró hasta él mirándola intensamente –lo digo en serio, Ginevra –sonrió arrogante –voy a quitarte el sueño de la misma manera en la que tu robaste el mío, sé que aún tú ves esto como una simple aventura, ya me dijiste que estás enamorada de alguien más, pero eso no durará mucho tiempo, voy a conquistarte y te haré la señora Malfoy, te lo juro –la besó lleno de pasión.

–&–

Ron se estiró para contestar el teléfono, estaba profundamente dormido antes de que ese inservible aparato lo arrancara de sus sueños, miró hacía bajo, y puso los ojos en blanco, tenía que liberar un poco de tensión después de contestar.

–Hola –contestó enfurruñado.

– ¿El Sr. Ronald Weasley? –interrogó el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

–Sí, él habla ¿por qué? ¿Sabe la hora que es?

–Lo sé, pero es para informarle que su hermana, la señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley ha sufrido un aparatoso accidente.

– ¿Qué? –indagó en un susurro, su corazón había sido arrancado sin piedad de su pecho en ese momento.

–Iba en estado de ebriedad y perdió el control del automóvil volcándose.

–Iré… iré de inmediato –murmuró y colgó después de que le dijeran a donde la llevarían.

–Ron –la voz de Hermione lo distrajo del hilo de sus pensamientos –te has puesto amarillo ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién era?

–Ginny –susurró.

–Ginny ¿Qué quería a esta hora?

–Se volcó en el auto, tengo que ir –se levantó apresurado, seguido de su novia.

Hermione fue la encargada de conducir, ya que Ron estaba tan fuera de sí, se acercaron para preguntar por Ginny pero la enfermera les dijo que no podía darles informes todavía.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar al hospital, los señores Weasley se levantaron de prisa cuando el doctor llamó a los familiares.

– ¿Cómo está mi hija? –interrogó la señora Weasley.

–Bastante grave, no voy a mentirle, Señora, hay posibilidades que no sobreviva.

–Dios –se abrazó de su marido cuando la acercó a consolarla.

–Pero… ¿podemos verla? –Interrogó Ron desesperado –no, quiero verla –exigió.

–Está apunto de salir de quirófano –suspiró el médico –pero la mantendremos en terapia intensiva hasta que salga de peligro, lo siento, pero… tienen que estar preparados para lo peor.

Ron se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y se llevó las manos al rostro y no pudo evitar las lágrimas, no habló hasta que escuchó la voz tranquila de Luna, que lo hizo levantar la mirada.

–Te dije que no era bueno dejarla ir sola –regañó Neville.

–No sabía que eso pasaría –le contestó enfadada –pensé que él la convencería de usar su auto y dejar el suyo.

–Vieron a Ginny –afirmó Ron.

–Sí, fuimos a buscar un trago y la vimos ahí, se veía algo mareada, pero no completamente ebria –contestó Luna apenada abrazandolo.

* * *

><p>Hola, perdón la tardanza, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews: <strong>Im Unloveable, This is Chewbacca, R0llercoster y Dellaween. <strong>Significan mucho para mí, espero que les agrade el capítulo, nos leeremos después.


End file.
